Ranma : Heir of the Turtle Hermit
by HunterQwon
Summary: Ranma Saotome is the heir of one of two branches to the Anything Goes Martial Arts. On his way to Japan, he meets an old man that claims to be a Master of the Arts, and offers him training while the young heir eventually travels to Japan. Largely Ranma 1/2, DBZ, Inuyasha crossing. Rated M for possible situations. Romance/Harem/Humor/Martial Arts/Demons/Supernatural/Fantasy
1. The Three Fiancés Arc - 1

**The Three Fiances Arc**

**1**

**らんま½**

* * *

Somewhere in the Sea of Japan

* * *

It was a day like any other day at the small island. The sun was shining, and the sea gave a constant gentle breeze that rustled the very few palm trees that dotted the small beach in front of a small, pink house with the word KAME printed in big, bold, red letters above the door. Out in front of the house lounged a deceptively old man, reading his favorite issue of a swimsuit magazine.

He was dressed in his usual attire of a Hawaiian shirt, board shorts, and flip-flop sandals, and had a fu manchu mustache and beard. Who was this man; one might ask. The answer would be martial arts master, Muten Roshi. One of the oldest, if not the oldest, masters of the physical arts in the world. Muten Roshi, at four-hundred-thirty years old, had accomplished much in his unnaturally long life. He had risen from a foolish, cocky young man, become an expert martial artist at a decently young age, and even drank from the fabled fountain of youth -

"Twice," said the old man with a chuckle. "If you're going to introduce me, then you'd better add _all_ my accomplishments, eheheh."

Alright, so he's _claimed_ to have drank from the fabled fountain of youth _twice_.

"That's better."

_AHEM_! Moving along; Muten Roshi, however, was a reclusive, and cranky old hermit -

"I resent the cranky part."

\- that usually spent his days reading instead of training the next generation of martial artists. With his advanced age, and knowledge, whoever trained under the hermit would undoubtedly be a splendid martial artist of the highest caliber.

"Yes, that's quite true," Roshi said, flipping a page in his magazine, "But young people these days rarely care for the true martial arts. Today most of what you see is sport fighting, or delinquents brawling on the streets." He sighed, briefly wondering who he was talking to, "It's part of the reason I live so far away from the mainlands. No noise, no pollution, and best of all no neighbors, except the occasional mermaid."

"Really, though, why should I care if I pass on my collection of techniques?" He wondered, "There's no one that's serious about the martial arts anymore, and those that are practice bastardized versions of once great techniques. Even the mighty Kuruda school's techniques have fallen into kick boxing."

And thus, the proud martial arts master withdrew himself from the modern world, content with his little island off the coast of Japan. Over one hundred years passed him by in the blink of an eye, and the man knew that, with the modern age advancing, those that sought martial training had gone the way of the old masters of martial arts.

Now, unknown to the master -

"Unknown? Ha!" Roshi chuckled, "I know exactly what's going to happen, thank you very much!"

If you're quite done breaking the fourth wall, I have a story to tell if you don't mind?!

"Sorry, but we both know what's going to happen, so cut the mysterious baloney." Roshi said, waving off the comments.

Hmph, some people...

* * *

**らんま½**

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Shouted a petite red-haired girl swimming rapidly alongside a giant panda.

The panda pulled out a sign, "Stop complaining, Boy!" The sign flipped over, "This is an important part of your training!" The sign flipped again, "We are making decent time," Flip, "But you are slowing us down!"

The girl scoffed, "Me? Slow us down?! I'll show you, Old Man!" The girl surged into the waves, and pulled ahead of the panda, who gave chase, "You still haven't told me why we're suddenly going to Japan. I thought we still had things to do back in China?"

"Did I not tell you?" The panda held out his sign, and flipped it around, "We're meeting your fiance."

The redhead nearly swallowed a gallon of sea water as she choked from the panda's explanation. "_Fiance_?!" Raged the girl, "Are you out of your mind?! After what just happened?!"

"It was sworn by our families' honor long ago!" The panda growled with his sign, "The house of Tendo has three daughters, and I promised my old friend and partner," he flipped the sign around, "That I would produce a male heir in order to join our two houses of Anything Goes Martial Arts!"

The girl gaped at the panda, disbelief clear on her face. Then rage contorted her features, "Damn you, Old Man!" She shouted, and punched the black and white animal clear out of the water and across the horizon. The redhead watched his progress until he was well out of sight before growling, "Dammit, what was he thinking? Stakin' our honor on something like this!?"

She sighed, looking around in hopes of spotting a place to crawl ashore. She spotted a small island to her left that looked to have a small house on it. "I hope whoever lives there has running water." She sighed, and started paddling again.

Meanwhile, Roshi was still sitting on the beach, finished with his magazine, and dozing off under the shade of one of the palms. "Ah, nothing like a peaceful day to relax and waste your cares away." He said, his hands behind his head.

Suddenly, the sound of sputtering caught his attention as he sat up, and spotted a young girl crawling onto his beach. "Hmph, right on time." He said, getting up from his chair, "You alright there, Missy?"

The girl coughed and sputtered tiredly, "Dammit, I hate this body, it gets tired too easily!"

Taking in her appearance, and ire, the old hermit came to a conclusion, "Hm, correct me if I'm wrong, child, but would you happen to have been a boy originally?"

The girl, finally noticing the old man, nodded her head shyly, "Er, yeah, I - "

"Took a trip to Jusenkyo, eh?" He chuckled, "I'd wager that you didn't believe in the legends surrounding that old training ground, and fell into one of the springs."

The girl scowled, "I didn't fall in, my stupid old man knocked me off of the pole I was standing on and into the _Nyannīchuan._"

"Spring of Drowned Girl, eh?" He laughed, turning about, "Well, no sense leaving you out here. Come in and warm up. Then you can tell me all about this little incident of yours, young...say what is your name?"

"Ranma," the girl said, getting to her feet, "Ranma Saotome."

Roshi smiled, "Well, Young Ranma Saotome, I am Muten Roshi," he said, his eyes twinkling behind his sunglasses.

* * *

**らんま½**

* * *

Roshi chuckled as he listened to the young Saotome, now a young black haired boy. "So, your father took you to the springs in hopes that the training grounds there would help with your school's midair combat style, and both of you found out that those stories were more than just that."

"Yeah," Ranma sighed, "It's a real pain to have this curse on me. I mean, I've trained for my whole life to be the very best martial artist I could be, and now I can't do anything because this stupid curse attracts water and changes me in the worst possible times!"

"Heheheh," Roshi chuckled, "I'll tell you something, boy, that curse does more than just attract cold water to you," he said, gaining the boy's undivided attention, "You see, I've bathed in a cursed spring as well," he went on to the boy's surprise, "I bathed in the _Bèi yānmò dì hǎiguī de chūntiān_, or Spring of Drowned Sea Turtle, and for quite a while, I had trouble with the curse until I could fully except it." He said, stroking his beard, "In truth, it didn't take long because I wanted the curse, and bathed in the spring willingly. But the curse does attract splashes of cold water, and sudden cold showers at the oddest times when you resist the curse, but it also attracts warm water, and often causes chaos to those that try to return to the springs to cure themselves."

"Chaos?" Ranma asked.

"Random situations that cause you to either forget about going to the springs, or prevents it altogether." Roshi clarified. "But it's not as bad for you as it is for others that have the curse." He chuckled at the boy's scowl, "At least you remain human, and being a girl, you may be physically weaker in this form, but you gain a double in speed, and judging by your physical condition, you must be very quick on your feet."

Ranma smirked, "Well, I don't like to brag - "

"And yet you were about to start," Roshi said, chuckling again, "Ranma, how would you like to learn from me?"

"From you?" Ranma asked, blinking, "What kind'a martial arts could you teach me?"

Now the old hermit outright cackled, "What couldn't I teach you, boy!" He laughed, "I know I don't look it, Ranma, but you're looking at one of the last true masters left in the world! I'm well over four hundred years old, and I've seen the greatest of the Arts fall into the shadows of history!" He proclaimed, "I possess countless scrolls and weapons passed down to me from the greatest warriors the world has had to offer."

He held out his gnarled palm, facing up, "And," he said, as he looked the boy dead in the eyes, "I can teach you this." His hand glowed, producing a softball-sized orb of energy, "And much, much more," he closed his hand, discharging the energy ball, "What do you say, kid?"

If you know Ranma Saotome, then you already know the answer to his question.

* * *

**らんま½**

* * *

A month had gone by since Ranma was taken under the wing of Muten Roshi, and a month since Roshi had taken a liking to the boy. Hearing Ranma's story of how he and his father had lived hand to mouth from the time that he was three made the elder realize that Ranma wasn't like most young people in the modern world. He was serious about becoming a martial arts master.

The young man confided much in him as the days went by, from his younger days in leaving the only friend he had ever made, to the point of feeling obligated find his father, and meet with the Tendo family. Hearing that their families' honor rested on his shoulders weighed him down heavily, and the old hermit could tell that it bothered him greatly at times.

Ranma, however, managed to throw himself into the training that the Turtle Hermit offered. Day in and day out, Ranma pushed himself until he collapsed from fatigue, so much so that Roshi had to put a stop to it at one point when the young man (at times young woman), started coughing up blood. And so, with the physical training set aside, the master took to teaching Ranma about _Ki_, and began instructing him in one of the most sought after techniques that existed: _The Dancing Sky Art_.

When Ranma heard about the technique, he scoffed at the very thought. That is, until Roshi demonstrated it by levitating right in front of him quiet easily. Ranma had been chomping at the bit to learn it right away. Roshi was impressed when Ranma managed to learn Ki manipulation in just under a day, which sped up his learning of the Dancing Sky technique. It was just under four weeks into their training that Ranma took his first step into the sky.

Roshi watched the young man as he hovered about two feet over the water, "That's quite good for your first try, Ranma," he called out to the boy, "Do you think you could go a little higher?"

Ranma nodded, and tried to rise a little higher, "How's that?" He asked as he hovered five feet above the water, now.

"Good, now we need to work on your control," Roshi said, "Take a few laps around the island, and try move a little faster each time, but don't push it. Don't want an early bath, do you?"

"Got it!" The young man shouted and started moving slowly around the island. Roshi watched his progress as the boy made his first pass around the small island, streamlining his body to move faster.

Ranma was moving at a decent speed by the time he'd made his fifth pass of the beach, and touched back down on the sandy soil, "How's that, old man?"

Roshi chuckled, "Not bad, kid, not bad." He snorted, "You're progressing nicely for such a young fellow."

Ranma chuckled bashfully at the praise, very much unused to such things considering his father never praised him in his sixteen years. "Should I keep going?"

The old hermit regarded the boy for a moment, noticing that he was slightly pale, and had a light sheen of sweat on his skin, "No, we'll stop for the day." He smiled, "No need to exhaust your energy to such extremes." He gestured toward the house, "Go have yourself a bath, and I'll whip us up some dinner."

Disgruntled about having to quit when there was still light out, Ranma trudged into the house and drew himself a bath. Settling himself in the warm water, he had time to think again, and his mind wandered to his father, and his apparent obligations to the Tendo family. It clawed at the inside of his head like a wild animal trying to escape.

"I have to go." He muttered to himself.

He finished his bath, and went to find his clothes...only to find them replaced by a red dogi uniform with Roshi's insignia on them.

Roshi was just setting the table when the young man came into the kitchen, bringing a smile to the old man's face, "Ah, I see you found my gift," he said fondly, "They look good on you."

"Thanks, I guess, but..." the boy hesitated, "Old man...I have to - "

"You want to meet with this family that your father has planned to marry you into." Roshi said, nodding, "Sit and eat. I made beef tongue curry for us."

Ranma nodded slowly and took his seat. The two ate in silence for a time until the meal was finished. The young man looked truly sorry at the moment, but the old hermit just smiled. "Ranma, I knew that you would leave me sooner than you wished." He said, surprising the boy. "I could no more keep you here than you could make me leave here."

"Then why...?" Ranma plucked at his dogi, "Why give me this?"

Roshi chuckled, "I've been training you, haven't I?" He said, "That makes you my student, no matter what your father, or anyone else says. And I know that, having heard how your father views the world, and how he treats you, he will try to gain control of you again, and set you in his way of thinking." He shook his head, "I'm sorry to be speaking of him this way considering he's your father, but the man is greedy, lazy, and embodies all that I despise about the word's martial artists today. I want him to see that, even though you are heir to his school, you are also a student of the Turtle School, and that will never change."

Ranma felt his chest tighten, "I want to learn more from you, but - "

"Your honor demands that you follow through with your father's and the Tendo family's will." He nodded, "You're a good boy, Ranma, and, despite your many flaws, you will make a good man when you've had more time to grow."

"I learned a lot from you," Ranma said, "You've taught me more in this last month than my old man has in my entire life!"

Roshi smiled at the boy, "I admit that I've enjoyed teaching you, son, and, if you would have me, I would continue teaching you."

"But I have to - !"

"I mean that I would come with you, Ranma." He said, smiling at the boy's look of shock, "Why so surprised? You are the most promising young martial artist I've met in the last two hundred years, and if the Tendo family is anything like you, I may find another I can train alongside you as well." The boy was now grinning from ear to ear. "What do you say, my boy?"

Ranma stood, and bowed to his master, "I'd be honored if you came with me to Japan to continue my teachings, Master Roshi."

The old man chuckled, "Well, then, let's get packing, shall we?" He laughed, "After all, we are meeting your fiance, aren't we?"

* * *

**らんま½**

* * *

Genma Saotome sat across from his long time friend, Soun Tendo, both men crying waterfalls of tears down their cheeks as the Saotome patriarch relayed the news to the Tendo patriarch. "To think that the boy would be so excited to meet his fiance, only to be lost at sea on the way here!" Soun cried passionately, "My heart weeps for you, my old friend, to have lost such a promising child!"

"Indeed, Soun, the boy was so very excited to meet you and your daughters," Genma cried, "But he worried about his recent curse, and did not pay attention to the incoming waves as we swam!"

Out in the hall while to two men blubbered stood Soun's three lovely daughters. The eldest was Kasumi, a quiet and gentle young woman in her early twenties. She was the heart of the family, as well as the replacement for their mother. Bar furthering her education, or finding a job, she focused on the Tendo home, and menial chores required of the house.

Next in line was the middle daughter, Nabiki, shrewd, and cold to most save for her family. It was thanks to her that the house had a steady supply of money given that their father had stopped taking students after their mother's death. Her talents lay in her sharp mind, being able to manipulate, and blackmail anyone she chose.

The youngest, and the only other martial artist of the little family, was Akane. Unlike her sisters, who had brown hair that resembled their mother's, Akane had blue hair that she may have gotten from her father's side of the family, and her mother's lovely blue eyes. Unfortunately, as the youngest, and the closest to the age of Genma's son, she was the likely candidate that would be chosen to marry him if he had survived.

She was a strong martial artist in her own right, but hated male individuals with a passion. In recent times, when she had entered high school, she had been targeted by one of the school's richest, and possibly the most pompous students, one Tatewaki Kuno. He was the school's self-proclaimed kendo specialist, calling himself the Blue Thunder, and had demanded that she date him as soon as he saw her.

Of course, she had turned him down flat, but that hadn't stopped him from trying to force her to date him. The result? Kuno had been beaten to within an inch of his life, and had also started a yarn about the fact that if anyone wanted to date the lovely Akane Tendo, then they would have to defeat her in a duel. This had spawned something she liked to call the Hentai Horde, every single male in the school that had any form of martial training had taken to attacking her every morning in an attempt to win dating rights.

Personally, she didn't see the reason that any of them needed the Saotome heir, but she could see that a male heir was needed. Nerima was a richly cultured area in Japan, and many of the dojos, all of them really, looked down on the Tendo Dojo because they no longer accepted students, and the fact that they had no male heirs to pass their teachings onto.

Akane hated that line of thinking, finding it highly sexist that no one would take a female dojo master seriously. Their were plenty of female martial artists around the world nowadays, but the idea of learning from one was still unacceptable? [_Give me a break,_] the girl thought as she listened to the two men blubbering over the lost boy.

"What do you think of all of this, Nabiki?" The eldest daughter asked, "Since I prefer older men, I figure it would be either you or Akane to take this Ranma as a husband."

Nabiki shrugged, "Well, I could care less, really. As long as he's cute, and knows how to do his job, then I'm fine with it."

Akane looked at her older sister, "Are you kidding?" She asked incredulously, "I love Dad to death, but he's basically selling one of us as a broodmare, you know?" She snarled, "And did you see the way that Saotome man was leering at Kasumi when he arrived? I wanted to clobber him!"

"I agree," Kasumi shivered, remembering the man's gaze. [_Tofu never looked at me like that, thank Heaven_.] Before either of them comment further, however, the door bell rang out, alerting them to yet another guest. "Now who could that be?"

"I'll get it," Akane volunteered, moving away from the dojo, "I don't think I can listen to those two for much long anyway."

"I'll prepare tea, then," Kasumi sighed, moving off toward the kitchen, "Nabiki, could you help prepare the tray?"

"Sure."

Akane padded toward the entrance of the Tendo home, and opened the door. What she found surprised her.

There were two of them, both male, and both strangely dressed, one more than the other. The first, standing at the forefront, was an old man in sunglasses, beard and mustache, and a dark blue suit and broad-rimmed hat. Behind him, fidgeting slightly, was a young man, possibly her age, or maybe a little older, dressed in a red training dogi. On his back he carried a long, wrapped item, as well as a small pouch at his hip. His eyes were a darker shade of blue than her own, and his hair was as black as pitch, and tied up into a pig-tail.

A martial artist for certain, given the presence he was giving off. "Um, can I help you?"

"I believe you can, my dear," the old man said with a small bow of his head, "Would this happen to be the Tendo residence?"

"Yeah, but I'm afraid we're not taking students anymore, Sir." Akane said, immediately thinking the young man was a potential student.

But the man only laughed, "Oh, no, we're not here to enroll him," he said, "You see, I'm hear to speak with masters of the Tendo and Saotome schools respectively."

Akane was growing uneasy, "I don't think they're in the mood for visitors."

"Not even to see Ranma Saotome?" The man asked, looking up at the young man behind him, "You weren't kidding when you said you had a lousy father, kid."

Ranma bowed his head, "That's not something I need reminding of, Master."

Akane groaned internally.

* * *

**らんま½**

* * *

To say that the reactions to Ranma's sudden appearance was mixed would be an understatement. Upon seeing the young man, Soun Tendo lept at the boy and nearly broke his back from the strength of his embrace, and Genma had nearly struck the boy had he not moved out of the way in time, tripping the old man up and tossing him into the Koi pond.

The Tendo sisters were shocked to see him come out again as a large, fat, irate panda. "So that story about falling into a cursed spring was true?" Akane looked at the panda with shock, and then at the boy now kneeling in front of her and her family next to the elder that had brought him.

Roshi regarded the panda with scorn, "How disgraceful." He muttered, turning his attention back to the Tendo family, "Forgive the sudden visit, Young Tendo, but my student was unable to focus on his training due to the promise made by his father and yourself." He said, gesturing to the panda.

"STUDENT?!" The panda held up a sign, flipping it around, "The boy is my student, not yours!"

Ignoring Genma for the moment, Soun gave a bow of his head, touching it to the floor, "You have my eternal gratitude for bringing young Ranma home to us." He said sincerely, "I had feared the worst when Saotome told me of his disappearance."

"Disappearance," Ranma frowned, "I threw decked him across the ocean, and swam to my Master's island where he offered to train me."

Soun's eye twitched slightly, but he ignored it, "I see, so my friend still has a habit of fudging the truth," he said, giving a small glare toward the panda, who held up a sign with a few obscenities on it. "Please, Saotome, not in front of the girls!"

"Anyway," Roshi continued, "I understand that you and that one," he gestured to the panda once again, "have sworn upon the honor of your families, and your schools to unite your two branches, and join them as one so that young Ranma can take over when the time comes, am I right?"

"You are," Soun said, nodding, "And once again, you have my profound eternal gratitude."

Roshi nodded, "There are no thanks needed. The boy was a delight to train, and has been a fine and quick study under myself." He smiled, "As such, I offered him the chance to become my true student, and pass down all that I know of the Arts." He gestured to the young man, "As you can see, by his uniform, he has accepted, and I have decided to continue his training here in Japan so that he need not worry about his honor being tarnished because of this promise between your families."

"I FORBID IT!" Genma signed, "THE BOY IS THE ONLY HEIR TO MY SCHOOL!"

Ignored again, Soun looked at the young man, who looked sheepish, "Raise your head, son, you need not be cowed by me."

Ranma's head snapped up, "I - Uh - that is - "

"You'll have to forgive him," Roshi said, "Ranma, having been raised away from the civilized world, is a bit socially awkward."

"Hmph," Akane snorted.

"Time with take care of that," Soun smiled warmly, "But I must somewhat agree with my old friend, Saotome; the boy must be his heir so that our martial arts style does not die out."

"Even if I offer you the teachings of the Turtle School?" The elder asked, shocking Soun and Genma, the panda holding up a sign saying, "That cannot be!" while Soun's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Sir, that's...that's not possible," Soun said, trembling, "The Turtle School has been dead for well over three hundred years! And the last master was - "

"Muten Roshi?" The elder chuckled, stroking his beard, "And my school stopped accepting students two hundred years ago, not three. How do I know this? Because I _am_ Master Muten Roshi, of the Turtle School."

Soun and Genma were speechless, while the three girls were simply confused. Akane more than most. "Uh, pardon me, but what's so special about this Turtle School, sir?"

Roshi chuckled, "Well, my dear, my school not only taught martial arts, but specialized in Ki manipulation, such as strengthening the body using the natural flow of energy inside of us, and in some cases, using that same energy in a blast attack. Surely you've heard of Ki blasts?"

Akane nodded, "Yeah, but I've always thought those were just legends."

The elder smiled at the young woman, and looked to his student, "Ranma, why don't you show her an example?"

Ranma nodded, and stood up, stepping into the center of the dojo. Soun leaned over, "You've taught him to use Ki?"

"Indeed, but only to manipulate it through his body, not blasts," Roshi smiled, "He still needs a little practice, but he should be ready soon."

Akane was barely listening as she watched the young martial artist with interest in what he could be about to do. Standing straight, Ranma closed his eyes, as if focusing on something. A movement caught the girl's attention as she saw a small ring of dust kick around his feet, even though there was no flow of air in the room to cause such a thing. A small sheen encompassed the young man, then, and he began to lift from the floor until she had to look up at him as he rose next to the ceiling.

"Oh, wow..."

"The Sky Dance!?" Soun cried in sheer joy, looking at the elder, "You really are who you say you are!" Both he and Genma bowed their heads to the floor, "We are truly honored to have you in our presence, Master!"

"Truly honored!" Signed the panda as Ranma came back down.

Akane was already rushing up to him, "That was amazing!" She shouted, coming close to him, "Can you teach me to do that?"

Roshi looked at her, noting that the girl was in karate gi, "Ah, so you are the martial artist of the family," he said, smiling, and looking at the two patriarchs, "Soun, while I would indeed like to train Ranma, I feel it's only fair that I also train his fiance in the same techniques." Akane and Soun beamed at this, "And while staying here, I would offer due compensation."

Soun looked at the man in shock, "Oh, Master you don't need - "

"Keep quiet, Daddy!" Nabiki hissed.

Roshi chuckled at her, "Fallen on hard times, eh?" He asked of her, gaining a nod from the middle daughter, "So I see. Akane, Ranma, please be seated." He asked, and the two teens sat back down, Akane next to her family, and Ranma next to the master. "Now," Roshi reached into his suit's inner pocket, and pulled out a lovely, glowing jewel that had Nabiki drooling, "This I present to the Tendo family as a gift, and compensation in return for allowing me to stay here in order to train my student." He said, placing the jewel in Soun's trembling hands, "This is the Jewel of the Dragon's Neck."

"It's beautiful," Kasumi smiled, "But surely you wouldn't want to part with something like this?" She asked, looking at the master, "It must be worth a small fortune?"

"Indeed, but what is wealth when you cannot share it?" Roshi smiled at the eldest Tendo daughter, "This will ensure that our stay here will not hinder your daily lives, and that we are not freeloading off of your family." He said, and gestured to Ranma, "Now, Ranma, I do believe you have something to gift young Akane, considering you two are the closest in age?"

Ranma blushed, and nodded nervously as he took the wrapped item from his back, unbinding it as he placed it in front of the equally embarrassed girl as she found her earlier suspicions of being singled out to be correct.

She watched, however, as Ranma unwrapped the item, and revealed a beautiful battle fan with red plumage at the head, and a long, crimson shaft. "This is - "

"Speak up, Ranma," Roshi said, prodding the boy.

"Right," Ranma yelped, clearing his throat, "Uh, this is my gift to you, my-my f-f-fiance, Akane Tendo; the Crimson Demon Fan." He lifted the fan from the wrappings and offered it to her.

Akane took the fan gingerly, surprised at how light if felt in her hands, and let her fingers touch to plumage, shocked that they seemed to glow like embers at her touch. "It's amazing."

"It uses Ki to launch flames from the fan, and can kick up a pretty nasty wind," Ranma said, having practiced with the fan prior to leaving the island, "I thought something practical would be appropriate."

"And?" Roshi prodded as Ranma nodded, and took the pouch from his hip.

He presented this to Soun, "I doubt my old man's given over a bridal price, so I'd like to offer this as a treasured heirloom for the Tendo family." He said as Soun accepted the offering, opening it up to find yet another jewel with what looked like a piece of coral locked inside of it. "It's called - "

"The Blood Coral Crystal," Soun breathed out, looking at the boy, "How is this yours to give?"

Roshi chuckled, "That would be my doing." He said, "Seeing as the boy comes from a rough upbringing, I thought to help him." He said, "And as to how I came into possession of the crystal, well, I'm over four hundred years old, so I've got quite the collection of magical artifacts and demonic relics."

Soun nodded in acceptance, and bowed, "You've brought honor to my home," the man said gratefully, "Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Will you, then, accept the marriage of Akane Tendo to Ranma Saotome?" Roshi asked.

"Without question."

* * *

**らんま½**

* * *

Ranma groaned as he sat out on the patio and the day finally came to an end. The entire ordeal with the Tendo family had left him drained, physically and mentally. He had been more nervous than he thought after laying eyes on Akane, especially since she was the one that greeted them at the door. [_At least she likes the fan,_] he sighed, thankful that the girl had seen the weapon as appropriate.

After the meeting had ended, Kasumi had cooked them a massive meal to celebrate, and, to his utter embarrassment, his father had tried to swipe food from everyone's plates, even though there was more than enough to go around for one. [_This is what we get for living hand to mouth for so long,_] he thought, but frowned. He knew that his father was just doing this so that he could live comfortably since they didn't have their own dojo.

Still, though, he rather liked the Tendo family. Soun was welcoming, and Kasumi already felt like...well, he didn't know what having a mother felt like. His father had told him she died just before they had left on their training trip when he was only three years old. So maybe she felt like his own older sister? He would ask about it later.

Nabiki seemed to like the fact that they were paying(paid) rent. She and Kasumi were pretty, he guessed, though he didn't have many women in his life to compare them to...well, there were the Amazons, but they were -

"Hey," said a voice behind him. He turned around to find his...fiance, staring at him with a slight mistrustful glint in her eyes. "If you want to take a bath, we've all taken ours."

"Thanks," the boy said shortly, giving the girl a small look. She was just a little shorter than himself, (taller than his female self), and had eyes a lighter shade than his own. She also kept her hair long, almost all the way down her back and kept it tied near the end. She was...cute?

The girl kept that glint in her eye before her curiosity got the better of her. "Do you really have a curse on you that turns you into a girl?"

Rather than answer, Ranma hopped to his feet and padded over to the koi pond, and splashed himself in the face. Akane then watched in fascination as the strong, broad shoulder gave way to slim, dainty shoulders no wider than her own. His height seemed to shrink as he stood back up, and now seemed just barely shorter than herself. His hair turned bright red, and, as he turned, she noticed two things on his chest that had most definitely not been their before.

"Weird, huh?" Ranma asked in a clearly female voice as she tucked her arms behind her back, blushing slightly.

Akane nodded, "Really weird," she said, shaking herself out of her surprise, "Uh, how does that work?"

"Dunno," Ranma shrugged, "Doesn't take much for it to happen though. Master Roshi told me that it attracts both warm and cold water, forcing me to change at the worst possible times, and causes a lot of chaos in my life if I'm close to curing myself, or even near Jusenkyo."

"How did it happen, if you don't mind telling me, that is?" Akane said, still curious about her fiance's transformation.

"Well," Ranma quickly told her about how she and her father had traveled to Jusenkyo because Genma had heard that the springs were fantastic training ground to practice their midair combat style, and how he had knocked her father into the Spring of Drowned Panda, and had been shocked, and scared when the man appeared as a panda, not even noticing the transformation until it was too late, and knocked Ranma right into the Spring of Drowned Girl.

Needless to say, Ranma had been surprised when she found out that she had breasts instead of pects. "Listen," the redhead sighed, "I'm...really sorry about this whole fiance thing...it wasn't my idea, and I'm pretty sure you don't wanna marry someone like me." She bowed low, "So...yeah, I'm sorry..."

Akane blinked several times before she started giggling, making the young girl look up, "Mister Roshi was right, you are awkward!"

Ranma took immediate offence to that, "Well, excuse me for being out of touch with the world!" The redhead shouted defensively, "It's not my fault my stupid ol' man drags me all over the place to learn more martial arts! It's not my fault I only ever had one friend as a kid, and got dragged away from him, too, and I -" Ranma suddenly caught herself before she could go any further when she noticed that Akane was no longer laughing, but looking at her with shock and slight sympathy. "Sorry."

Akane shook her head, "No, I should the one saying that, this time," she sighed, "Your dad...he hasn't given us the best impression, even if _my_ dad says he's an honorable man - "

"Him? _Honorable_?!" Ranma spat, "Ha! He wouldn't know honor if it came up and bit him in the tail!"

Akane was a little stunned at the passion which Ranma was showing, "Whoa, I didn't think you disliked him that much?"

"I love my dad, because he's family," Ranma huffed, crossing her arms, "But I've always hated the way he acts...he lies...cheats...steals...and he took me away from my only friend in the world."

Akane nodded, leaning against the frame of the door, "I guess I can understand that, I mean, I can't stand him, and I've only just met him," she admitted, "And I guess he's partly responsible for your curse, huh?"

Ranma shook her head, "Nah, that happened because I got spooked and let my guard down." She admitted, "He nailed me fair and square."

"But training there was his idea?" Akane pushed, gaining a nod, "Then, if he hadn't taken you there in the first place, you never would've been cursed."

Again, Ranma shrugged, seeing her point. "So...what can you do in a place like Nerima?" She asked, making the young Tendo heir smile slightly. Akane sat down on the porch, gesturing for her to join her, and began chatting about her favorite places to go in the city.

* * *

_**Muten Roshi's Treasures**_:

The Jewel of the Dragon's Neck: The jewel is a strange metal sphere with an exposed, yellow, glowing core.

The Crimson Demon Fan: A war fan made from the feathers of a fire-bird that emit flames when Ki is channeled through it, making it a powerful weapon. It was formerly used by Ranma Saotome, but was gifted by him to his fiance, Akane Tendo.

The Blood Coral Crystal: The crystal is a red orb it gives the holder the ability to put up a powerful barrier using their Ki. It became a treasured family heirloom of the Tendo family after it was given as a bridal price for Akane Tendo.

_**Story Arcs:**_

The Three Fiances Arc: 1 - ?

Summary: Ranma Saotome is the heir of one of two branches to the Anything Goes Martial Arts. On his way to Japan, he meets an old man that claims to be a Master of the Arts, and offers him training while the young heir eventually travels to Japan.

The Three Swords Arc:

Ancient Enemy Arc:

Four War Gods Arc:

I beg for reviews to give this story life!


	2. The Three Fiancés Arc - 2

**The Three Fiances Arc**

**2**

**らんま****½**

* * *

"School?" Ranma blinked in confusion, "I'm going back to school?"

Genma nodded, "Well, of course," the man nodded, crossing his arms, "We're going to be here for quite a while, so we might as well enroll you in Akane's school so that you can spend more time with her."

Roshi slid the door open, chuckling, "Take it easy on the boy, Genma, after all, you've home schooled him for the largest part of his life save for a year of high school." He said, and took a seat next to his student, "And I think it'll be good for you, sonny. Aside from the Tendo family, you could use more friends, right?"

[_Friends_,] Ranma thought, his mind going to a young, brunette boy and his father while they worked an okonomiyaki cart. His favorite food. A small smile curved his lips, "I think I'd like to try it."

Roshi noticed the boy's smile, and gave one of his own, "Good, good, I believe you'll enjoy it," he said, rising, "Ah, would you go find Akane and meet me in the training hall?" He asked, "She seemed so taken with the Dancing Sky Art that I thought we might teach her the basics of Ki manipulation."

Ranma popped right up from the floor, "Sure!" He pipped up, and trotted to the door.

Genma turned to the old man, "Are you sure it's wise to encourage the girl to continue her training?" He asked, making the elder frown, "Certainly she's strong for a woman, but she - "

"That's enough of that," Roshi said, and moved toward the door himself, "Genma, the sooner you learn that women are more dangerous than men, the longer you'll live." He paused a moment, "That reminds me, Ranma often had nightmares while he was training with me. Any idea what the cause might be?"

Genma scowled, "The boy still has those damned dreams?" He shook his head, "Disgraceful. It's been ten years since that particular training exercise."

Roshi frowned, "What training exercise?"

"I trained him in the art of Nekoken."

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

"YOU DID _WHAT_?!"

Ranma and Akane paused just outside the dojo when they heard the enraged shout that could be none other than Master Roshi. The two teens looked at each other in confusion. "What do you think that's all about?" Ranma asked.

Akane shrugged, "Not a clue." She said as they entered the dojo, "Whatever it is, though, he must be pretty mad to shout like that."

"Yeah," the boy sighed, tightening the belt around his dogi.

They then heard a loud racket from up stairs. Amidst shouting, yelps and indiscriminate sounds of pain the angered voice of their shared instructor could be heard over the din. A loud crash shook the dojo, followed closely by a strangled cry of pain before things finally quieted down.

"Uh," Akane frowned as a bead of sweat dropped down her head, "I guess he was really, _really_ mad?"

"Understatement," Ranma mumbled, shaking his head, "Uh, how about I show you the basics until he gets here?"

Akane nodded eagerly, "Sure, how do I learn how to fly?"

Ranma nearly laughed, "Ya know, that's almost exactly what I said when Master Roshi offered to teach me this?" He said, scratching his cheek, "First I need to show you how to use your Ki."

"What exactly is Ki?" Akane asked, "I mean I've heard about it, but I've always thought that it was some sort of made up mystic nonsense?"

"Well," Ranma crossed his legs and sat on the floor, Akane following suit, "The way Master explained it to me, all living creatures have Ki inside them. It's our lives' energy, meaning that if we use too much of it before we're ready, it could easily kill us." Ranma said, remembering Roshi's words to him when he was being taught.

"Life energy," Akane nodded, somewhat understanding, "So I'd be using my own life force to achieve this?"

"Basically." Ranma said, nodding, "But you have to focus on it to draw it out." He sighed, sitting back, "I meditated a lot when I was starting to learn how to control it."

Akane giggled, "You don't sound very patient."

"You've met my dad, right?" The boy asked, frowning, "It's a wonder I haven't snapped, yet."

"Good point."

Ranma chuckled, "Anyway, the way I finally figured out how to draw it out was my own way." He said, raising his hand and pointing to the spot over her heart, "I always thought that, like the old stories of chakra and chi, that it was located in the center of the body, but I had that wrong." He said, "It's right here, where your life is tied to your body. Focus everything you have in that one spot, and try to draw it out."

"How do I do that, exactly?" Akane asked, narrowing her eyes as she batted his hand away from her breast. "And watch the hands."

"Sorry," Ranma said, having a small blush on his cheeks when he realized how close he'd come to touching her. "Think of it like this. Your life force is like a little flame, and to make it stronger, you have to fan the flames, and force it throughout your whole body." He said, "And being a martial artist, you probably already have a powerful life force of your own, so you should be able to spread it out a lot more easily than a total newbie."

Akane nodded, smiling in excitement once more, "I'd like to try it."

"Go ahead," Ranma smirked. "Just don't push yourself too far."

Akane nodded, and closed her eyes, slowly beginning to meditate.

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

"Honestly, putting the poor boy through something so idiotic," Roshi grumbled as he pawed through his possessions. "He's lucky the boy didn't lose his mind after going through training meant for sentient feline demons." He frowned and pulled out a small jade crystal. "Ah, this will be perfect."

He went over to his desk, and started threading the crystal with a braided cord. "Purified jade, bound by dragon whiskers soaked in sacred Kasumi Sennin. Perfect for fending off demonic possessions."

He smiled, admiring his work, "Now, I'll give this to Ranma, and we won't have to worry about him losing control." He said, "Now to see what those two youngsters have gotten up to."

He knew that he had made them wait, but finding out that young Ranma had put subjected to something as dangerous as Nekoken training was not something he had counted on. From what Genma had told him, he hadn't stopped at one try, either. No wonder the poor boy had nightmares.

As he made his way toward the dojo, he wondered fleetingly if he actually had lost control at one point in time. Genma seemed to be holding something back when he explained the boy's training. And that made the old master uneasy.

[_Nekoken training is dangerous to those it was meant for, but to think that a human, a child no less, was put through such an ordeal, and managed to survive._] The hermit frowned as he neared the dojo, [_I must have really lucked out when this kid washed up on my island. I doubt even I could've gone through that hellish training and come out of it the way he did_.]

"Careful, you don't wanna fall!" Ranma's voice cut in through his musings.

"Hm?" Roshi mumbled as he neared the door, cracking it open just a hair as he peeked inside. What he saw made him smile.

Akane, and Ranma, probably having grown impatient about his tardiness, had taken it upon themselves to advance the lesson. The result was Ranma now holding Akane's hands lightly in his own as the girl floated around the dojo just a few inches from the floor.

"I can go higher, I think," Akance giggled, proving herself right a moment later as she lifted from hovering just above the floor, to floating a few feet above it. "This is amazing! I can't wait to show this Yuka and Sayuri!"

Ranma chuckled to himself, [_She's cute when she smiles like that._]

"Well, now, what have we here?" Roshi said loudly, making his presence known to the pair. He laughed loudly when Akane yelped, losing control over her technique, and fell atop Ranma, both of them landing in a heap on the floor. "Sneaky little devils, using this time to get cozy instead of training."

Akane and Ranma, the latter beneath the former, took one look at each other, seeing their close proximity, and yelped, scuttling away from each other. Roshi laughed even louder when the two of them turned as red as Ranma dogi. But the joke was over as soon as it began when he looked down at the young Tendo heiress, "Akane, I'm quite impressed." He told her, "You started using the Dancing Sky Art quicker than Ranma did. Well done, deary."

Akane blushed under his praise, offering Ranma a small smile of thanks, "I-I couldn't have done if Ranma hadn't shown me how."

"She picked it up pretty quick," Ranma muttered, also blushing.

Roshi chuckled one last time before he sat himself down in front of the two. "Ranma," he said, becoming serious, "I heard from your father that he put you through the Nekoken training," he saw the boy stiffen, and his skin became deathly pale, "I see that he was speaking the truth."

"What's the Nekoken?" Akane asked, looking at the young Saotome, seeing him frightened beyond reason at the mere mention of the technique.

"The Nekoken was martial arts technique developed by the Western Panther tribe, a tribe of humanoid feline demons that long ago sought to rule Japan over the other demons of the era." He said, shocking the pair, "The technique was devastating on its own, and the training was used on the very young to make their feline reflexes develop to the extreme, making them near invincible. Somehow, humans got a hold of the training methods about two hundred years ago, but the training never worked in the way it was meant to. It left the human mentally scarred, and often crazed, or feral from the trauma."

"I can't stand even seeing a cat," Ranma admitted quietly, "They terrify me."

"I would imagine," Roshi said, seeing the look of confusion still on Akane's face, "The training process calls for the subject to be wrapped in things cats enjoy eating, and then to be thrown into a pit full of starving cats."

Akane blanched, "You're kidding!"

"'Fraid not, Akane," the elder said, "As it is, Genma told me that Ranma suffers from ailurophobia to the extreme, and still has nightmares about the training."

Ranma shook his head, "That's not all," he said, looking down at his lap, "Sometimes, when I'm pushed too far, or when I can't calm down from seeing a cat, I black out." He looked up at the old hermit, who was eerily quiet. "When I come to, everyone around me is down, and there's claw marks all over the place. I once asked Pop what happened, but he just told me that a demon had passed by."

"Cat's are extremely spiritual creatures, my boy," Roshi said, "And they're one of the few remaining creatures in the world today capable of becoming a feral demon beast. Such as the old legends of cats living long lives and gaining a second tail, they gain other abilities. One such ability that normal cats have is to channel their energy, and, sometimes, inflict someone with a curse if they brought harm to them."

"Another curse?" Ranma moaned.

"One that could cause much more trouble than your changing into a girl," the man nodded, "You see, depending on how many times your father put you through that ordeal, and how many of those cats possessed _demonic energy_, they may have passed some of it on to you, causing you to, at times, go berserk when your fears are taken to their utter limits."

Akane looked from the boy to their teacher, lost, "I'm still not following," she said, "Are you trying to say that those cats may have turned him into some sort of demon?"

Roshi sputtered, "Far from it!" He said, "In Ranma's case, I believe, the energy passed into him by the cats builds up the more he's backed into a corner." Akane understood now, "Now, as to what the black outs you've experienced were, I'd say that was the demonic energy of the cats _possessing _your body, and defending you. You know the old saying about chasing the wild cat? As soon as you catch and corner it, it'll turn and fight, and what a fight it'll be."

"Can it be cured?" Ranma asked, sounding panicked, "I've seen the damage I can do in that state, and I'm not sure I want it hanging over my head!"

Roshi shrugged, "I'll be sure to look into it," he said, handing him the jade pendant, "In the mean time, wear that. It'll suppress any demonic energies that might come off of you if you do happen to hit your limit."

Ranma took the pendant gratefully, and placed it around his neck. Akane looked at the small jewel, and smiled, "It suits you really good, Ranma."

"That it does," Roshi chuckled, rising, "Now, Ranma and Akane, why don't you two go explore the city with your newfound freedom, eh?" He said, pointing his finger into the open air, "It'll be good practice, and will help build up your Ki to higher levels."

"I'd love to!" Akane said at once.

"Are you coming, too?" Ranma asked.

Roshi shook his head, "Nah, I think it best if you have this time to yourselves," he chuckled, "Besides, Genma just provided me with a stack of my favorite magazines!" He laughed and moved out of the dojo, Ranma scowling after him.

"Dirty old fart."

"Ranma!" Akane chided, "That's no way to talk about - "

"He likes swim suit magazines, and has a collection of Nudist Weekly."

Akane frowned, "Never mind...can we go flying now?"

Ranma stood up, reaching out to help her, "You don't feel tired, do you?"

"Nope," the girl smiled, accepting his hand. "I actually feel pretty energized."

Ranma grinned and stepped out into the yard, "Let's fly, then." He said, and lifted off the ground with a small Ki burst. Akane followed at a slower pace, unable to control her Ki all that well, yet, but was soon floating beside him.

"Where should we go?" Akane asked.

Ranma grinned, "You lead, and I'll follow," he said, jerking his thumb toward the city, "Show me all those places you like to visit."

Akane giggled and flew off toward the city, "Catch me if you can!"

Ranma smiled at the challenge, "Oh, it is so on!"

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

"Where are Ranma and Akane?" Soun found himself asking some time later, "It's near dinner time, and I haven't seen either of them all day?"

Across from him sat Genma, as a panda, "Master Roshi was training with them," the panda signed, "Perhaps they're still at it?"

Soun nodded, "That's my darling daughter," he declared proudly, "Always up for a lesson!"

It was then that Roshi himself walked out onto the porch where the duo was playing Go. "If you mean Akane, then I haven't taught her anything as of yet." He said, taking a seat next to the two parents. "Ranma actually managed to instruct her in the Sky Dance technique, and I advised them to take a little flight out over Nerima so that Ranma could see the city, and perhaps give them a little time together."

"Amazing!" Soun cried out in joy, startling the Turtle Hermit, "To think my daughter has already mastered the art of Ki to the point that she can fly!"

"OUTSTANDING!" Signed the panda.

Roshi wiped a bead of sweat from his face, and straightened his sunglasses, "Now, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves, Soun." He said, trying to calm the overcome man down. "Mastering one's Ki is a long road, but I can assure you that she's a quick study, and quite strong, too."

"She's my pride and joy as a martial artist," Soun smiled.

"Why ever did you stop accepting students, though?" Roshi found himself asking. "Surely it wasn't because you only had daughters?"

Soun shook his head, "No, that wasn't it," he admitted shamefully, "You see, after the girls' mother passed away, I lost my will to teach, save for Akane." He sighed, "And she was more devastated than her sisters about her mother's passing. I had to give her something to keep her going. But alas, I have only been training her once a week since then."

"And yet she's a splendid fighter, from what I can tell." The elder said, "I haven't seen her fight yet, but I can tell that she does it often enough that her hands are covered in calluses on bother palms, and her knuckles are enlarged from being cracked far too often. Which means she's been in a lot of fights."

"Indeed," Soun said, nodding, "She's a frequent target at school because one of her upperclassmen said that in order to date her, one had to defeat her in battle first."

"Disgraceful," said the panda.

"For once I agree with the furry," Roshi huffed, "Bar this arranged marriage, the girl is more that capable of choosing her partner. She's not an Amazon, after all."

At the mention of Amazons, the panda felt a cold shiver run up his back. _[Oh, I'd forgotten about her...]_

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

"It's so pretty up here," Akane commented as she and Ranma flew over Nerima. "I never imagined I could see the world like this outside of an airplane."

Ranma chuckled, "Never been in one," he admitted, "Me and Pop usually walked, or swam to get to where we wanted to go."

Akane twirled around and floated for a minute, "So you've really been traveling since you were three?"

"Sure have," he said, sighing, "We don't having anything like a permanent home. Hell, I don't even have a picture of my mom." He turned himself upside down, looking down at the streets below. "O'course, I really wish we could've settled down somewhere, but whenever we did, he'd get us into some kind'a trouble, and we'd have to high-tail it outta there."

Akane hummed in thought, "Does...does that mean you like living with my family?"

Ranma shrugged, "It's nice, gotta admit that." He said, "I just wish we weren't forcing you into something you don't want."

"I appreciate that," the girl said, and floated over to the edge of a building where she sat, resting her Ki for a moment, "I don't have to tell you that I was pretty mad when I heard what our dads were making us do." She admitted, kicking her feet against the building as Ranma kept floating above her, "I mean, we're close to a new century, and people still do stuff like belittle women, and arrange marriages between powerful families."

"Nothing powerful about my family." Ranma told her, "We lived off the land for so long that I feel like I'm getting fat just setting foot in the Tendo home because Kasumi gives us three squares a day." She giggled at the comment, sure that her sister would find it amusing. "And Dad's about as sexist as they come. He hates seeing me as a female, and has nothing good to say about women martial artists."

"And that's another thing," Akane blustered, "What's so wrong about a woman running a dojo?"

Ranma shrugged, "I've met plenty of strong women," he said, thinking back to his time in China, "There's an entire village of Amazon warriors back in central China called the Jokestuzoku. All of them are devoted martial artists."

"I think I'd like it there." Akane sighed, tucking her knees up against her chest, "No offense, but I honestly really hate men." Ranma cocked his head at this and landed next to her, waiting for her to continue. "It's nothing personal toward you, 'cause you seem a little different than others, but most of the boys I know are huge perverts who challenge me to fights every day before school."

"Maybe they just want to fight a strong person?" Ranma hazarded a guess out.

Akane shook her head, "It's not that," the girl sighed, "First day of high school, and I caught the attention of one of my upperclassmen." She said, sounding rather disgusted, "I don't know what it was that he liked about me, but he waltzed right up and demanded, demanded that I date him. I refused, but he just kept up with his demands until I decked him. And it wasn't a gentle tap either. I full on knocked him clean over the fence with a hard right uppercut."

"Nice," Ranma grinned.

"Thanks," she smiled a little, "But it was the last thing I should've done, because after that, Kuno got it into his head that in order to date me, he had to defeat me in a fight." She hid her face in her knees, "And what's worse is that he announced the whole thing to the entire student body. So now I've got a bunch of horny perverts ganging up on me every morning when I come to school..._some_ girls, too."

Ranma sat down next to her, "But no one's beaten you, yet, right?"

"No, not yet, anyway," she sighed, "But I think they aren't taking me seriously, especially Kuno since he uses a wooden Kendo sword."

Ranma frowned in thought, "Well," he said, mumbling, "If you want, you can tell them you're engaged to me," she looked at him sharply, "I-I mean, it's not like it was our idea, and...well, if you wanted to, you could tell'em that they'd have to go through me, first before fighting you."

Akane looked at him like he had gone crazy, then giggled, "You'd really do that?"

"I don't mind, provided they put up a good fight." Ranma said, "Besides, it'll provide a decent workout at least, right?"

"They sure do," the girl sighed, "But I got so tired of it after the first time that I just wanted them to stop it. I nearly begged them to stop, but I wasn't ready to sink that low." She said, "All my friends say that I should pick the best looking one out of the bunch, and throw the fight so it'll end."

"You're to proud to even think about something like that," Ranma observed, "I could never willingly give up on a fight, even if I knew I couldn't win. I'd keep fighting until I was put down."

Akane smiled at him, "Well, then, I might just take you up on that."

"There is a condition."

Akane frowned, "What?"

Ranma gave her a smile, "Can we be friends?"

The bluenette blinked, surprised, "That's it?" She asked, "Friends?"

"For now," Ranma nodded, sighing, "Look, I know we both don't like the idea of getting married, but if it's going to happen, I'd at least like for us to be friends when it happens."

Akane thought for a few moments before her smile returned, "You know what? I'll do it." She said, smiling at him, "Let's be friends."

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

When Ranma and Akane returned home, it was to find their families waiting up for them, Kasumi chastising the pair for staying out passed dinner time, while Soun and Genma, in human form, demanded how things had progressed between the two of them.

"We're friends." Akane and Ranma had said together.

It was a start. In the eyes of Roshi, the two had indeed become friends. Of course, Genma declared that it wasn't enough to just be friends, but it was as far as he got before Ranma flung him into the koi pond again, and made a threat to call animal control if he didn't behave.

Thankfully, Kasumi had thought to save them some food before they went to bed. The next morning found the pair walking to school together.

"I'd rather be flying," Akane frowned, having enjoyed the feeling of being in the air.

"In a skirt?" Ranma gave her a look, "Come on, if some one spotted you, they'd be able to see right up it."

Akane blushed, "I didn't think about that."

"Tomboy."

"Excuse me?!" Akane growled at him, "I'm still getting used to the fact that I can fly now, so what's wrong with being eager?"

"Didn't say there was." Ranma grinned.

"Jerk."

He decided to lay off, and change the subject, "So, besides the crazies, what'd Furinkan like?"

"It's nice," she said, "The teachers are a little strict because of Kuno, but other than that, it's a nice school."

"Speaking of," he said as they neared the school, seeing a large mob forming at the gates. "Are these guys...?"

"The Hentai Horde?" She supplied, "Yes, yes they are."

"Want me to take care of the like we planned?" He asked, popping his knuckles.

Akane shook her head, "It's Kuno you need to worry about," she told him as she passed him her book bag, "He's no push over."

"Neither am I." Ranma smirked.

"IT'S AKANE!"

Akane sighed, dropping into her stance, "Here we go again."

Ranma stepped back to give her some room. And it didn't take long to figure out that Akane was no push over either. The girl simply dropped thirty individuals in a matter of minutes, which made Ranma groan. None of them were much of a challenge for her, which left him with nothing to look forward to except maybe this Kuno person she kept nattering on about.

"Is everyone besides you at this school like this?" He asked, prodding a heavily built football player with his foot.

"No, just the normal ones," Akane said, dusting off her hands, "Really, though, they do this every day! You'd think they'd take the hint after the first time!"

"You would think." Commented Ranma.

"Truly a boorish lot."

Ranma and Akane turned, the latter frowning. "Upperclassmen Kuno," she said flatly, "Good morning."

[_This is the guy?_] Ranma frowned.

The young man was dressed in a keno uniform, and had fluffy hair, which he figured he washed frequently, given the sheen. He sported the trademark bokken that Akane had warned him about, and held a freshly bloomed rose in his hand.

"Evidently, each of them intends to ask you out, Akane," he said, ignoring Ranma's presence for the moment, "On the dawn that finally he defeats you." He tossed the rose to her, which she caught, and drew his wooden sword, "Now, Akane Tendo," he said over dramatically, "Might you fight with _me_?"

Ranma saw this as his cue to step in, "That's far enough." He said evenly, and stepped in front of the girl, setting their school bags on the ground, "Your fight with Akane ends right here."

"You there," as if he was just now noticing the pig-tailed martial artist, "You are being quite familiar with Akane!"

"I ought to be," the boy said, frowning, "We train together."

This only served to upset the kendoist more, "Who are you _boor_?!"

"The name's - "

"Ah! But it is custom to give one's own name first," Kuno interrupted, "Fine then! I - "

"I know who you are!" Ranma snapped loudly, upset at being interrupted, "You're Tatewaki Kuno, the jackass that's been harassing my friend ever since she gave you the brush-off."

"Why you - ?!"

"As for me," Ranma snapped, dropping into his own fighting form, "The name's Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling." He flared up his Ki so that a small aura built up around him. "And from this point on, anyone that wants to fight with Akane, goes through me first!"

Kuno blinked, and so did the rest of the school having been drawn to the show down, "And how is it that you can make this claim?"

"He's my fiance," Akane declared loud enough for him to hear.

"What?!" Kuno howled, and charged the young man, "You foul beast! I challenge you on behalf of Akane!"

Ranma jumped back from the first strike of the sword, and grinned, "I accept."

Kuno charged again, driving Ranma toward the stone fence surround the school. As soon as his back was against it, he struck only to drive his sword through the brick as Ranma lifted into the air. "What?!"

Ranm flipped around and landed behind him, dropping into a low stance, "Get ready." He taunted, "You call me a beast? Then I'll fight like one!"

Akane watched as he clawed his hands and raised his Ki to visible levels. He then launched himself at Kuno in a blur of motion. "Fist of the Wolf Fang!"

"Have at thee!" Kuno called out as he brought the sword down. Ranma's clawed hands battered it aside with his right, and drove a left straight into his face, bringing back the clawed right across his chest, and finished by a double palm strike that sent Kuno hurtling against the wall where he left a crater.

Ranma straightened up, looking disappointed, "That's all?" He frowned, looking over at Akane, "I thought you said he was strong?"

"Compared to the others," she said, stunned by the ferocious display, "He is."

Shrugging he picked up their bags, and handed Akane's back to her, "Well, let's go," he said, smiling, "Wouldn't wanna be late on my first day, right?"

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

"That was some first day," Akane commented as she and Ranma strolled home from school, "Two fights with Kuno, and getting turned into a girl? You've got some Kind of bad luck."

"At least no one saw me," Ranma sighed, feeling drained, "thanks for that, by the way. I can't believe Kuno didn't connect the dots."

Akane giggled. During his second encounter with Kuno, he had jumped out the third story window to avoid hurting anyone without knowing that the school swimming pool was right beneath it. He would have flown away from it, but Kuno, eager to fight, had been right behind him, and collided with the young Saotome midair, bringing them both down into the water.

Of course, his curse had come into effect, which was made worse when Kuno inadvertently grabbed Ranma's breasts. She had knocked him clean out after that, and scrambled to get out of sight before anyone saw her.

Akane would later come to find her hiding in a tree trying to dry her clothes out, and provide her with a kettle of warm water. Cue a third encounter with the Furinkan's Blue Thunder as Kuno had come looking for a mysterious red-haired girl with a pig-tail, much to Ranma's embarrassment.

Akane had misleadingly pointed him in the wrong direction, allowing her, and the now male Ranma to run for it before he realized he'd been tricked.

"You're welcome," she smiled, "It was worth pulling one over on Kuno, and seeing that technique you used!" She looked at him, "Was that something Mister Roshi taught you?"

"Yeah, but I'm still not moving fast enough for it to deal the maximum damage level." Ranma sighed, "And I used way too much Ki when I went through it. It's no wonder I'm so exhausted!"

"So it was another Ki technique?" Akane wondered, "Wow, I'll have to get you guys to show it to me."

Ranma laughed, "Sure, I..."

Ranma suddenly whipped around, feeling something watching them

"What is it?" Akane asked.

"Dunno," he said, feeling uneasy. "Feels like someone was watching us. It felt really creepy, too."

Akane looked down the street, not seeing anyone nearby, "Maybe you're just jumpy," she suggested, "It's been a rough day, after all."

Ranma nodded, "Yeah, maybe."

The two teenagers continued home. From above the street, however stood a figure, looking down at them. "Seems like that old turtle's finally picked himself a student after all these years." The figure said, "I'm gonna enjoy getting my revenge on him for sealing me away for so long."

* * *

Please Review.


	3. The Three Fiancés Arc - 3

**The Three Fiances Arc**

**3**

**Goshinki**

**らんま****½**

* * *

Sweat poured down Akane's face as she stood across from her opponent, who had yet to break a sweat. It irked her that Ranma was so far ahead of her in terms of strength, but then again, he had been training a lot harder than she had throughout her life.

"Akane, your form is shaky," Roshi commented from the sidelines, "Do'ya wanna rest a bit?"

Akane shook her head, "N-no, I can keep going a little more."

Ranma didn't look convinced, "You sure about that?" He asked, mildly concerned, "A short break wouldn't hurt, ya know?"

"Thanks," the girl said, "But just one more try...please?"

Ranma groaned and dropped into a defensive stance. "Alright, one last try."

"Remember, my dear, focus you Ki throughout your body, and strengthen your blows," Roshi instructed, "Otherwise you may end up hurting yourself."

Akane nodded, and took a deep breath. [_Lower my center,_] she lowered her body into a crouch, [_Spread the Ki._] A faint sheen was barely visible over her skin. [_And attack!_]

"Wolf Fang Fist!" She sprang forward, mimicking the same movements she'd seen Ranma use on Kuno. In a flurry of motion, she struck, Ranma blocking her strikes as she sped through the technique. Ending with the double palm strike against Ranma crossed arms, a thin trail of smoke rising from his skin.

Immediately afterward, the girl sank to her knees. "I-I think I'm d-done!"

Ranma went to help her, "See, I told you that you needed rest!"

"Now, now," Roshi chuckled, "Don't be so hard on her, Ranma, because I remember when I was teaching you this technique, you kept at it until you'd all but broken your arms." Ranma scowled at him, but the man just laughed again, "You've both got a stubborn streak a mile wide in you, but I can honestly say that you're both going to make splendid pupils."

"Not if Akane keeps falling over like this," Ranma commented, earning himself an elbow in the ribs. "Oof!"

Roshi laughed as Akane sprang up and away from the boy, "Who's falling over, now, hmm?"

"Ugh, you are so uncute!" Ranma growled.

"Excuse me?!"

"Alright, alright, that's enough bickering," Roshi chuckled, "Now shoo, off to breakfast so you can get ready for school."

As the two teens left the training hall, the old man couldn't help but smile as they bickered the entire way. "Those two make a fine pair, now if only they could stop squabbling for five seconds."

It had been little over a week since he and Ranma had entered the Tendo home, and the training of the two heirs was going steadily. Akane had managed to all but master the Fist of the Wolf Fang in that time, her Ki steadily growing with each day. Ranma was much the same. Both of them, when not training, spent their time in the skies above the city. "They're getting much faster at flying," he commented to himself.

Ranma was still the faster of the two, given that he had a larger amount of Ki, and had been training longer, but Akane was nearly just as fast. "It won't be long until I can begin with their Ki blast training."

He stepped out and headed for the main house, hoping the Tendo family would leave him a little breakfast left.

Before he got half-way to the home, however, he was stopped by a eerily familiar sound. A laugh. A laugh that chilled the elder to his bones.

"You never could resist teaching little ones, could you, Muten?" The voice was echoed, showing no signs of the owner.

Roshi held back his ire, and replied, "That we both know very well, my former friend," he said, sounding friendly, "Tell me, how is it that you escaped Master Mutaito's seal?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The voice responded with a harsh laugh, "You were always his favorite pupil. Strong, obedient, and oh so devoted. It's no wonder he turned on me."

"The master turned on you because you had an insatiable taste for bloodshed," Roshi said, still keeping his emotions in check, "Let's not forget that you did slaughter well over a thousand people four hundred years ago, and just as many demons to empower that monstrous _Banryu_ of yours."

"And the master just had to go and destroy it," the voice said in depression, "The don't make swords of that strength in this new age. It's going to take me ages to find a suitable replacement." The voice chuckled, "But, then again, I am talking to the one who now guards the Swords of Supreme Conquest, as well as those used by the Four War Gods...suppose you give them to me?"

"Over my dead body," Roshi said, "Those swords were not meant for the likes of you."

"We shall see, old man, we shall see." The voice laughed one again, "Train your disciples well, Muten. Because, when I come for those swords, you will need all the strength you can get."

Now the old man began the growl, "You leave those children be!" He yelled, "They're innocent!"

"That makes it all the more pleasurable."

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

"Grandfather Roshi?" Kasumi said as she tapped on the man's door, "Are you alright in there? You didn't come down for breakfast."

The door came open, revealing the aged master covered in dust, "I missed breakfast?" He asked, chuckling, "I'm sorry Kasumi, I must've lost track of time."

Kasumi was a little surprised by his appearance, "What on Earth have you been doing to get so much dust on you?" She demanded, slightly disgusted, "I know your room was a little dusty when we moved your things in, but I hadn't thought it was this bad!"

The old man chuckled, "Oh, this isn't because of the room, my dear, I was just going through a few of my old treasures." He said, and the girl noticed that he had a sword in one of his hands, "I was planning to gift this to Ranma. I think it would suit him quite well."

The sword, a traditional Japanese katana, from the look of it, seemed to be quite old. The grip was worn, and frayed, and the tsubasa was tarnished with age, yet the sheath was a shiny black in color with a red cord wrapped around it. "Why would he need a sword, if you don't mind me asking."

Roshi smiled, "A sword can be many things, my dear," he said, "It is always a weapon, but it can also be a tool for death, or a tool for protection." He chuckled, "This sword is, without a doubt the latter as it is named as the Guardian of Men."

"You certainly have a number of antiques," she said, noting other such items inside the man's room. She saw another sword similar to the one he held, as well as a long sword in a brown sheath. Two large dao handing on the wall. A twin naginata. And a small jeweled comb box.

"Naturally...I _am_ an antique!" Roshi cackled. "Have the kids left for school, yet?"

"Yes, they left some time ago," Kasumi giggled, "I've already prepared lunch."

"My, I have been at this for a while," he sighed, "I'll be down in a few minutes...have you seen anyone suspicious around the house today?"

Kasumi looked a little confused, "Well, no, not really." She said, tapping her chin in thought, "There was a young man that stopped by looking for Furinkan High, but he just seemed a little lost."

"What did he look like?"

"Young, about Ranma and Akane's age," she said, "He had pointy teeth, and carried a large pack, and an umbrella."

Roshi sighed, "Well, maybe he's just well-prepared?" He chuckled, "Come, I'll help with lunch."

"That would be nice," she smiled, "Will you be giving that sword to Ranma this evening?"

"I believe I will."

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

High in the mountains outside of the city lay a cave. A cave so dark and deep that it was labeled as hazardous. It was responsible for many accidents over the years that saw the disappearance of cave divers, and anyone that dared to venture too near.

It was forgotten by man the danger of the cave within the modern age that deep in the cave, waiting for anyone fool enough to enter it, dwelt a demon of considerable malice.

Many of the demons had long since gone from the world save for those that simply withdrew themselves and went into deep hibernation. Very few remained active. Those that did were the ones that sought human flesh above all else.

Living in this cave was one such demon, who lay in wait for his next victim.

In the dark of the cave the demon seemed to have his newest prey. Yet something about this new human was different.

Normally, when a human entered his cave, they feared the dark. And then they feared him. This human seemed to know about him, and looked for him.

The man was smiling when the demon made himself known, and showed no fear of him, even though he towered over the man many feet. "_Who are you to come into my home,_" the monster growled, his red eyes gleaming in the darkness. "_And why do you not fear me?_"

The man smiled, "Oh, I've got no reason to fear you," he said, "I came here to find you, and offer you a bit of fun."

"_Do I look like I want fun?_" The demon snarled, "_What could a scrawny morsel like you offer me in the way of entertainment save to pick my teeth with your bones!_"

The man's eyes hardened, and the demon took a step back. The demon prided himself on reading the thoughts of mortals and demons like, and relished in the mind-numbing fear they exuded before he slaughtered them. When he looked into this mortal's mind, all he found was rage and bloodlust that overshadowed his own.

"I see you understand that I am no mere human," he smiled disarmingly, "Now, as I was saying, I have a bit of fun for you that will allow you to leave this dreary cave, and go out on the hunt as you once did centuries ago." He said, which caught the demon's attention. He finally liked what he heard. "Have you heard of Muten Roshi?"

"_I have._" The demon snarled, "_Is he the one you wish me to hunt?_"

"No, not him," the man said, "He's currently here in Japan, in a ward called Nerima, and training two young students. It's them I want you to hunt, and slaughter."

The demon's eyes gleamed, "_The flesh of the young was once my favorite to feast upon,_" the demon chuckled, "_But you yourself seem to be more than powerful enough to deal with a pair of little ones. Why do you not kill them yourself?_"

"Because," the man said, "when you kill them, Muten will know that it was I that sent you for them, and he will come to me filled with rage, and that is how I wish to kill him. And seeing his beloved students' corpses mangled by a demon such as yourself will fill him with such pain and suffering that I will feel complete to see him as such."

The demon laughed in delight, "_You are quite the interesting human, more interesting than I have ever met._" He growled, "_I shall do as you ask. These children will sate the gnawing hunger for flesh and desire for the hunt I have so longed for!_"

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

It had not been the best of days in Ranma's opinion.

An old rival of his had shown up at school, and challenged him to a fight. Normally that wouldn't have bothered him so much, but he had foolishly gotten Akane involved. And now her hair...

"It...really doesn't look that bad..." Ranma said, feeling stupid for saying such a thing. Still, the girl ignored him. "Seriously, Akane, you look - Hey!" She swung her book bag at his head. "What gives?! I was just trying to - "

It was then he saw the tears in her eyes. They were angry, pained tears that made his chest hurt for some reason. [_Why_...?]

"Just leave me alone!" Akane shouted, "I don't care about my hair!" She turned around, and stumbled.

Ranma noticed, "Are you okay?"

"I said leave me alone!" Akane snapped again.

Ranma was growing impatient. "Look!" He snapped, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything I said! I didn't mean for your hair to get cut like that, and I sure as hell didn't want to get you involved in my fight!" Ranma shouted, causing the girl to falter, "It's my fault, all of it! I attract trouble, not just because of this stupid curse, but because I was stupid, and made an enemy that won't leave me the hell alone...again!" He shouted loudly, thoroughly frazzled. "You even got hurt because of all this."

"Eh?" She looked down at her ankle, "Oh, Ranma, this wasn't - "

"Yes it was!" Ranma groaned, "If Ryoga hadn't come after me, then you'd still have your long hair," he gestured to the rough shoulder-length cut she now had, "And you wouldn't have tripped, and sprained your ankle." He said, reaching back to nervously pull at his pig-tail. "I...I'm your fiance...I...we need to have each other's backs, and...I didn't think of anything, or anyone else...I just kept my mind on the fight, and you even tried to help me when I got splashed and - "

"Ranma," the girl stepped up to him, her cheeks tinted pink, "Stop apologizing. It doesn't suit you."

"And I don't like seeing you mad like this," Ranma said, frowning, "I know I'm not good at saying how I feel and stuff, and it usually comes out as the opposite of what I really wanna say...but I...I don't wanna be strangers."

Akane cocked her head a little, "Are you saying that because I'm your fiance, or because your friend?"

"Can't it be both?" Ranma asked, not understanding.

Akane's lips turned up in a small smile. "Then tell me something, and I mean tell me what you really mean," she said, reaching up to finger her newly shortened hair, "Did you like my hair longer, or do you like it better this way?"

Ranma scratched his cheek, "As a personal preference, short or long hair doesn't matter to me," he said truthfully, "But..."

"But?" Akane prompted.

Ranma blushed a little, "Looking at you like this," he said, "Even when you have that little smile on your face...you look...c-cu-_cute_."

"Cute?"

Ranma nodded, "Yeah, _really_ cute...especially when you're smiling."

And then Akane did smile. Genuinely smiled at the boy next to her. "I'll forgive you for today, if...you'll fly me home?"

Ranma laughed, "Really? That's all it'll take?"

"Take me up really high, then," she giggled, holding her arms out. "Or do you still not wanna hold me?"

"You know I didn't really mean it when I said that," he blushed, mumbling under his breath, "I mean I've never really hugged a girl before, so - "

Akane waited, her arms still outstretched. Ranma sighed and gave in, lifting Akane up into his arms, the girl settling against his chest with her arms around his neck. He looked down at her, "Ready?"

"Mm-hmm."

The boy lifted off the ground slowly, and then shot into the air, Akane squealing in delight. He kept his word, and took them high above the city, but he kept well clear of the clouds, not wanting to get doused twice in one day, even though Akane complained. She got over it quickly though when he suddenly dropped his Ki, and plummeted out of the sky, drawing a loud scream from her until he caught them again.

She scowled at him when he started laughing at her reaction, but couldn't stay mad at him for very long and started laughing herself. It was the most fun she had had with a boy in her entire life. Even more so than when she visited Dr. Tofu.

Finally, as the sun began to set, Ranma set them down outside the Tendo residence, "So?" He asked as his feet touched the ground, "Am I forgiven?"

"You're not allowed to put me down until you take me up to my room," she stated haughtily.

"What?" Ranma squeaked, "You got any idea what our dads will say about this?"

"Do you really care what they think?" She countered, smirking.

"My dad, not a damned bit, but yours will start hounding us again," he reminded her.

Akane huffed, seeing his point, but...

She sighed and snuggled into his chest, "You know what, I don't care." She said, "I'm too comfortable to move."

The boy couldn't hold back a smile when she said that, and simply gave up, and let her have her way.

Kasumi was there to greet them when they entered the house, "You two're certainly back la - Akane, what happened to your hair?!" Kasumi yelped when she saw her youngest sister's new haircut.

Her shout alerted and brought the rest of the residents running, and Akane sighed, "Kasumi, do you have to overreact to everything?"

"Forget that," Nabiki smirked, taking in the pair, "Look at you two! Getting kind'a cozy with your beau, aren't you, Akane?"

"Nabiki!"

"Oh, what a joyous day!" Soun yelled excitedly, "Our two houses will most certainly be joined now!"

"Congratulations!" Said Ranma's panda-father using his signs.

Of course, it was Roshi pointed something important out. "What's wrong with your ankle, dear?"

And then the entire household was fretting over the youngest member of the Tendo family, Soun demanding an explanation from Ranma, who readily gave it, which also served to explain Akane's impromptu hairstyle. The man was furious by the time the boy was done, both at himself for being careless, and at the boy named Ryoga for bring about harm to his daughter.

Ranma took the brunt of the blame, seeing as Ryoga was there for him, and not Akane.

After her ankle was bandaged up, Kasumi then went about fixing her hair to something manageable, and now sported a short bob cut. "So?" She teased Ranma, "What do you think of it now?"

Ranma grumbled, "D-Don't make me say it again," he nearly begged, jerking his thumb at their fathers, "'Specially not in front of them!"

Akane giggled, but let him off the hook.

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

Roshi sat up in bed, startled by the sudden shout, and heard a crash, and a splash as someone was sent flying into the koi pond. Getting up out of bed, he found Akane and Kasumi moving out into the hall, the latter hiding behind the former who held a practice sword. "What's all the hubbub?

"I think it's a prowler," Kasumi said quietly.

"And I'm gonna beat his brains out!" Akane scowled, in no mood for anymore nonsense.

Roshi waved them off, "You two let me handle it," he said, hurrying down the hall, catching a glimpse of what looked to be Ranma in his female form, and another person holding an umbrella, an a large pack on his back. "And there he is."

He jumped from the window and landed on the fence as Ranma and the unknown assailant faced off. "Gramps?"

"Evening Ranma," Roshi said, dropping into his fighting form, "Who's this young rascal that thinks he can break into the Tendo house?"

The thief, a young man of Ranma's age, struck a cord of familiarity in the man. _[Red umbrella and a large traveling pack,] _He thought, thinking of the description of the young man Kasumi had seen that very morning, [_Has to be the same brat._]

"This is Ryoga Hibiki," Ranma said, "He's the guy I had a fight with at school today."

Ryoga snarled at the young girl, "Shut up! It was all your fault to begin with!" He snapped, flinching as a drop of rain got close to his skin, making the old man and the girl narrow their eyes at him.

"Ryoga!" Ranma shouted, "Don't tell me you followed me all the way to Jusenkyo?!"

"You're damned right I did!" Ryoga shouted, "And because of you, I've been through hell!"

Now Roshi understood the whole thing. Ryoga was blaming Ranma for his falling into the cursed spring. "Wait a minute!" Ranma shouted, looking over at the old man, "I thought you bathed in a cursed spring?" She said, "How come you haven't changed?"

"Hmm?" Roshi blinked, then chuckled, "Ah, about that. I use a special soap that blocks cold water's effect on me! Ehehehe!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Ryoga shouted.

"NO FAIR OLD MAN!" Ranma shrieked, "How come you didn't say that sooner!?"

"You never asked." Roshi laughed, then looked at the young enraged man, "You two, come into the training hall. No arguments."

"Why should - ?!"

Roshi flared out a massive amount of Ki, nearly making both teens fall from the roof. "I said, no arguments. Now scoot."

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

A few minutes and a kettle of hot water later found the elder, the two youngsters, Tendo family and a panda in the dojo, the two young men seated in front of the elder, and two patriarchs respectively.

And Ryoga, after some coaxing by Roshi, told them everything. His rivalry with Ranma, the duel they were to have if not for Genma dragging Ranma away, and then following them to China, only to be cursed just after Ranma was when the boy, then a girl, bounced off of his head and knocked him into other Spring of Drowned Black Piglet.

Ranma had no idea that he had even been there at the time, and didn't quite remember the incident, but admitted to jumping on someone as he had been chasing after his negligent father.

"So I see," Roshi said, stroking his beard, "My boy, you certainly know how to hold a grudge, I'll give you that," he said, half-praising the boy's tenacity, "But in the end, the curse was your own fault, I'm afraid."

"What makes you say something like that?" Ryoga demanded angrily.

Roshi sighed, "It is simple, really," he said, frowning, "Your bad sense of direction aside, Ranma did wait on you for three days, and, without his consent, was dragged away by his father with no way of telling you that he could not meet with you," this earned said father a pointed glare from Ranma, "That being said, you kept the boy waiting for three days straight, even I would've left at that point, and yet he would have stayed never the less. He is an honorable young man."

Ryoga grudgingly admitted to that fact.

"However," Roshi continued, giving the boy a hard stare, "It was not Ranma that made you chase him to China, though he did knock you into the spring, he is not directly responsible for the curse set upon you anymore than he is responsible for his own. It is a half-truth, yes, that he aided in you being cursed, but again, he did not force you to follow him. That was your own stubborn pride that did that, and, in essence your own doing. The fault also lies partially with yourself, young Ryoga."

Ryoga clenched his fists tightly, his teeth grinding loudly.

"I'm sorry."

The boy stiffened and turned to see Ranma turned toward him, his head bowed low to the floor. "What -?"

"If I had resisted my old man more, and stayed for our duel, you wouldn't have followed me," Ranma said, sitting up, "I can blame my pop all I want, but it's still partly my fault, just like it was with Akane today. I should've - "

"What happened to you?" Ryoga asked, frowning at the boy, "This isn't like you. Back in our school, you were arrogant, and never apologized for anything!"

"Master Roshi taught me a lot." He said, referring to the elder.

"Indeed," Soun said, "Ranma...you're a very honorable young man to have said such a thing." He said, and looked at the young boy next to him, "As are you, to a point, I can see that, but your own arrogance and foolish pride did have a role to play in all of this. It also caused injury to my daughter today when you fought with Ranma."

"But that was my fault!" Ranma shouted.

"Partially, yes," Soun relented, "And you have owned up to and made up for it in my daughter's eyes. He, however is also responsible, carelessly throwing his weapon about and destroying public property as well as endangering said public by dueling at the school."

Ryoga grimaced when he glanced over at the girl who's hair his umbrella had slashed through, coming dangerously close to cutting her in half, he remembered.

"The girl is also my student," Roshi continued, "So not only must you gain her forgiveness, and pay reparations to the Tendo family and the school, but you must also appease me, as well, boy."

Ryoga felt himself growing colder with each word, and bowed, "I'll...I'll do whatever you ask." He said, "You're right, I was being reckless because I was so angry with Ranma for what happened to me, and I didn't consider the danger to those around me." He then looked at Akane, "Please forgive me, I was only after Ranma, and had no intention of involving you in our fight."

"Akane?" Kasumi said questioningly as the girl frowned at him.

"Don't ever cause a scene like that again," she snapped at the boy, "A lot of people at my school are martial artists, but the majority are normal, and as weak as kittens. Think about what would've happened if that umbrella of yours had hit someone!"

"Never again," Ryoga nodded.

"As for your debt to the Tendo family," Roshi said, "I believe I shall take it on as a debt of honor." This shocked even Soun as it meant that should anything Ryoga did from that point on dishonor the elder's name to a certain point, then it was his job to end his life. "In doing this, I'll pay for the damages caused by your recklessness done to the school, and to the Tendo home, as I believe you destroyed the floor in Ranma's room. In return you will train under me."

"What?" Ryoga's head snapped up, surprised beyond belief.

"You really mean that, Gramps?" Ranma asked, excited.

The old man chuckled, "Sure do. From what you've told me of your fight with him, he's already got a grasp on the usage of Ki, even it he is largely self taught," he said, "So, Ryoga, what do you say?"

Ryoga looked as if he were about to cry. It was the first good thing to happen to him in a long time. "I...I accept, Master!" He said, and bowed his head.

"Good," Roshi smiled, "Now, as it's well passed midnight, I'd say we should all turn in, and Soun, given the late, or early hour, I suggest letting the youngsters remain home so that they may have a decent rest."

Kasumi frowned at this, "But their grades -!"

"Are certainly good enough to miss a single day, Kasumi, dear," Roshi chuckled, "Besides, it is the day before the weekend, after all."

Kasumi frowned, but relented when Soun gave his consent. Starting that early morning, Ryoga would remain in the Tendo home, and become the third student of the Turtle Hermit.

"I'm sorry to put upon you like this, Soun," Roshi said the Tendo patriarch a short time later as the two of them shared some tea in the kitchen before retiring, "But given the boy's rough appearance, I thought a small amount of kindness would go a long way for the boy."

Soun nodded, smiling, "I happen to agree with you. The boy isn't malevolent, that much I could see from the way he spoke with Akane, and asked our forgiveness." he said, sipping his tea slowly, "But you seem a little uneasy for some reason, Master. Is there something troubling you?"

"Indeed," Roshi sighed, looking at the younger man, "I won't lie to you and say that it will not effect your family, because it will be the direct opposite. I feel that Ranma, Akane, and now Ryoga, will be in great danger soon."

Soun frowned, "I see...and what gives you that impression?"

"Call it an old man's intuition, Soun," he said, "I haven't lived for four centuries by being reckless. Regardless, I intend to make sure that whatever comes, the children are ready for it."

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

As the rain poured down outside the Tendo home there lurked a beastly creature gazing hungrily at the home. A mouth opened in a cruel and hungry sneer as he slunk into the shadows, waiting patiently for the hunt to begin.

* * *

AN: Be honest, you all thought it was Piccolo in the previous chapter, didn't you?

Please review


	4. The Three Fiancés Arc - 4

**The Three Fiances Arc**

**4**

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

Very little is known about the Chinese Amazonian tribes of Joketsuzoku other than what few visitors have been able to learn from meeting with one of their members. The tribe is, of course, female dominated, with very few male warriors. They are an extremely proud group of warriors, and train themselves rigorously to achieve the highest rank in their village.

To defeat one in single combat is extremely lucky. If the victor happens to be a male outsider, then he is inducted into the tribe immediately by marriage to the warrior he defeats. If, however, the victor is a female outsider...well, the warrior is in serious trouble. If on the rare occurrence that a female outsider does triumph over an Amazon warrior, then the Amazon gives the victor the Kiss of Death.

One could wonder what a simple kiss could garner, but when an Amazon gives this particular kiss, then it means that she has given her promise to chase her target to the ends of the earth, and kill her for being defeated by a female outsider is considered a shame that is far worse than death. And when they say "to the ends of the earth" they literally mean it.

One person that recently found this out was one Ranma Saotome, or rather his female half. You see, while still in China just after his little accident, the then girl and panda stumbled tiredly into Joketsuzoku with the aid of their tour guide whilst the Amazons were having a tournament to decide the strongest warrior in their village.

The prize for the winner was to be a lavish feast, but not being able to speak a word of Chinese, Ranma and Panda-Genma sat down and devoured the feast. This did not sit well with the victor of said tournament. She attacked Ranma, thinking the panda her pet, but was soundly defeated. Thus began a very long, and very arduous journey of revenge and honor for a young warrior named "_Xi'an Pu_".

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

The very next day after Ryoga's arrival, Roshi made good on his word and began the young man's training right alongside Ranma and Akane. But it was not as one would expect. No, as decided by Roshi, the Tendo and Saotome families were packed up, and whisked high into the mountains surrounding Nerima. Nabiki and Kasumi weren't all that thrilled about the sudden camping trip, but went along with it as their father insisted. Genma was just happy that he was back in his element, much to his son's annoyance as the man kept being his loud and obnoxious self as he went on and on about his wildlife exploits in his younger days...That is until Roshi offered him what he called a protein pill...

...it was not a protein pill...

"Piggy, piggy, piggy!" Ranma cackled some time later as he sent his father running toward the bushes again. He, Ryoga and Akane were laughing themselves silly at the man's discomfort. Even Nabiki and Kasumi couldn't keep from smiling as the man's stomach threatened to explode.

"Damn you, boy!" Genma howled as the troupe continued without him, "You'll pay dearly for this!"

Ranma snickered, "Whatever you say, Piggy!" He shouted, causing Genma to howl again.

"How do you come up with all of this stuff?" Ryoga asked as he walked alongside the old Master.

Roshi chuckled, "Oh, an old friend of mine came up with that little formula a while back," he smiled, looking over his shoulder, "Ranma, Akane's looking a little winded. Mind carrying her on your shoulders?"

Ranma stopped his laughing and gave the girl a small worried look as she blushed, "R-Really, I'm fine, j-just a little - Eek!" Akane's protests died the moment the young heir swept her up into his arms, sporting a truly impressive blush, "R-Ranma!"

"Your ankle's still not healed," he reasoned, though his face was no less red than her own, "If you can't walk, then you can't train, so you're hurting yourself twice if you can't keep up with whatever training Gramps has in store for us."

Akane, of course, saw the reasoning behind his words, but...

"I don't know why you're embarrassed," Nabiki said, smirking at the pair, "You were perfectly fine with being carried in the other day."

"It's wonderful that the two of you are getting along so well," Kasumi put her two cents in, smiling happily, while her father cried silently and Genma...well, nobody really cared to think about what he was doing at the moment.

The smell didn't help, either.

"Where are we going, anyway, Master?" Ryoga felt the need to ask. "We've been walking for a while, yet I don't really know this area all that well."

Roshi chuckled, "Quite observant of you, Ryoga," he said, "You're right. I chose this area because it's quite isolated from the city. It's quite wild, and untamed still, which is exactly what we shall need with the training I'm intending for you and Ranma, and Akane if she's feeling up to it."

"I'd like to know how we're going to survive out here," Nabiki huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "You told us not to bring anything except a change of clothes, and food. No tents, or sleeping bags, hell not even a blanket!"

Again, the old Master chuckled, "You don't need to worry about that, Nabiki my dear," he said reaching into his shirt to pull out a small square case, "We'll be staying out here in absolute comfort." Nabiki didn't understand what the man was talking about for the most part, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt considering that he was the reason that the family was in the black as far as finances went now as he had provided extra compensation for Ryoga's addition to the house.

They continued walking for at least another hour, which thoroughly exhausted poor Kasumi and Nabiki as the two were now being carried by Soun and Ryoga respectively, when they came to a sizable clearing where a small river was flowing. "Ah, this will do nicely." Roshi sighed in satisfaction, turning to Ranma and Akane, "Ranma, my boy, why don't you let Akane soak her feet in the river there? It'll be good for her ankle. You, too, Kasumi and Nabiki. You two must be tired."

"What shall we do, Master?" Soun asked as he set his daughter down so that the three sisters could rest properly, "How shall we prepare the campsite?"

"First of all, Soun and Genma," he said, gesturing to the river where the girls and Ranma now sat, "I'd like you to gather some stones for a fire pit while Ryoga and I dig it out. We'll need a fair amount. After that, Ranma can gather the firewood."

Ryoga rotated his shoulders after he set Nabiki down, and smirked, "You don't have to strain yourself, Master, I can handle the pit."

"I'm sure you could, my boy, but we shall share the burden all the same." He smiled, and began drawing a circle into the dirt, making a space of five feet across, "There, now, we shall dig down two feet, and clear it out for the fire wood."

"Yes, Master," Ryoga smiled, and the two set to work.

Over by the river, the girls were enjoying the cool water's effects on their tired feet, and injuries in Akane's case. "Ah, that feels so nice," said girl sighed as she dipped her swollen foot into the water.

"You should've said something sooner if your foot was bothering you that much," Ranma said somewhat worriedly as he looked over her injury, "It wasn't nearly this bad when I brought you home yesterday."

Kasumi giggled from where she sat, "Oh, you shouldn't worry so much, Ranma, Akane's always been a fast healer."

Akane nodded, "She's right, I'll be better in no time, just you wait."

Ranma kept his peace, but secretly he still blamed himself for Akane's being injured during his battle. The young man had precious few people he could call friends, and the girl was one of them. Ryoga, being another, even if it had taken a while to become friends. Seeing either one of them hurt was near unbearable to the boy he still was at heart. Really, before Akane and Ryoga, he had only ever had one other friend. [_Ucchan_...]

"Son," Soun said as he and Genma bent to retrieve the stones for the fire pit, "Master Roshi wanted you to collect some firewood."

Ranma nodded, and turned to the girl next to him, "I won't be gone long, so just relax and don't strain yourself."

Akane huffed lightly, "I'm not made of glass, Ranma, I can - "

"I know," Ranma said, and lifted off from the ground, "But it won't stop me from worrying about you."

{**BA-THUMP**}

Akane couldn't form a response as the boy floated off into the woods, her face aflame.

Nabiki didn't miss a beat when she saw her sister like that. "Well, well, seems like your fiance knows just how to talk to you, huh, li'l sis?" Akane grimaced and stuck her tongue out at her. The middle Tendo sister only smirked, "Save the tongue for Ranma, honey."

Kasumi giggled when Akane squeaked and covered her face. "Now, now, Nabiki, they haven't even kissed, yet."

"So how far have you and Tofu gone?" Nabiki countered, taking a rare chance to tease the usually unflappable elder sister. She wasn't disappointed as the sheer ghost of a blush on the young woman's face spread. "Aha, has our dear, mature elder sister not experienced even a kiss, herself?"

"I-I don't think I'll be discussing that with you, Nabiki!" Kasumi said rather hastily.

Soun gave a small chortle of his own, "She'd probably get something if the man could keep himself from turning into a bumbling fool whenever she comes around." He said, much to Nabiki's and Akane's amusement. It was rather well known that Kasumi had a crush on the residential doctor in their neighborhood, who also had quite a think for her as well. Kasumi hid it well, but it was still quite obvious to anyone that saw her with him that she had feelings for the man. Mutual feelings that the poor doctor was unable to convey due to the fact that he literally couldn't function around the young woman because he was utterly taken with her.

"Father!" Kasumi whined petulantly. It was a rare thing to have her sisters tease her, but for her father to jump in? Unspeakable! It helped very little that her sisteres were now giggling at her expense. "Oh! And who do you expect to cook your dinner tonight? Certainly not me!" She threatened weakly. The threat was cast on deaf ears because the Tendo family knew that Kasumi never let anyone go hungry unless she was well and truly upset with that person.

Before Nabiki could have another go at her, however, there was a loud boom and a shout from Ryoga that got everyone's attention. Looking back over at the camp sight they saw...a house?

"Where did _that_ come from?" Akane asked the obvious question as she saw a laughing Roshi and a freaked out Ryoga.

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

Amid laughter around the camp fire, Ranma regaled the Tendos, Ryoga, and Roshi with some of his less stellar exploits, namely those to do with the times his father had used him as barter.

"Well, for what it's worth," Akane told him through a fit of giggles, "I think you're worth much more than a bowl of rice a few pickles."

Genma laughed heartily, "I agree! The boy was worth at least three back then!"

Ranma glared at his father, "Piggy, piggy, piggy!" Howls of a different kind were heard as Genma raced off toward the bushes. "I'll never get tired of that." He smirked triumphantly.

Roshi chuckled, "I'm certainly glad I still had one of those pills left." He said, "Strange that you believed me so readily when I told you about the hoi-poi capsules I had left over. Don't you find it strange that I have a sort of lost technology?"

The laughter stopped. True, the house appearing out of a small capsule the size of a kiwi was mind-boggling, but the old man had indeed told them that it was an ancient form of technology, and seeing as he was far older than any other human that they knew, what right did they have to question it?

Ryoga was the first one to speak, "Well, Master Roshi, we figured that you would've told us where they came from if you wanted to talk about it," the boy said sagely, "I mean, we've all got things we'd rather not talk about, but you seemed to be kind'a sad thinking about it."

Roshi smiled at his newest student, "I appreciate that, Ryoga, truly." He smiled, "In truth, I'm far older than I let on. If I were to really think about it, I'm close to a thousand years of age if I count all the bottles of water I took from the Fountain of Youth."

"So you really weren't joking about being an antique?" Kasumi said, giving him a small smile herself. "It would certainly explain how you came to possess so many relics."

The old Master chuckled in good humor, "Perhaps I will tell you of those days when I feel you're ready, but not tonight," he smiled as Genma returned to the fire, looking queasy and cross at his son, "Tonight, we eat, and rest. Tomorrow, my three young pupils, I will teach you how to manifest your Ki in a blast."

Ryoga looked excited at the thought of learning a much sought after Ki blast while Ranma and Akane shared a small smile between them. "Don't be too excited, however, my students," he warned, using his staff to gesture to the forest around them. "I chose this area for a very good reason. Soun, Genma, you've lived hand to mouth in the mountains before. What can you tell us about this one in particular?"

Soun and Genma looked at each other, the latter shrugging. "I'm not really sure." He said, "When we traveled, we were always moving, rarely stopping for a night's rest, let alone to take in the scenery."

"A lot of hikers go missing in this area because of the treacherous cliffs." Soun supplied. "And I believe that there are frequent reports of campers being attacked by bears, even though I know the species in this area are relatively harmless."

"Bears?" Nabiki suddenly wanted to bolt inside of the capsule house and block the door.

Roshi chuckled again, "Not quite true, my young Tendo." He said, sighing, "You see, this area here was once known as the Ogre's Forest. It's one of the last few places in the world you'll find those flesh-eating fiends. They like mountains and forests, you see, because they seem to attract humans, which are their favorite prey."

"Why bring us to such a place?" Kasumi demanded angrily. All of the tales and stories she had heard about ogres were not happy ones.

"Simple," Roshi said, gesturing to Akane, Ranma, and Ryoga, "After I teach these rascals how to form and launch a Ki blast, we will be hunting the beasts."

"Really?!"

"Alright!"

"Yes!" The three youngsters were obviously more excited now than they had been before.

"This training," Roshi went on, ignoring the angered look he was getting from the two elder Tendo siblings, for the moment, "Is meant not only to help you learn to use your Ki in an external blast attack, but to sharpen, and hone your battle instincts. Ogres are mighty opponents, and rarely find humans that can give them even a wisp of trouble, but when they do, the really strong ones come looking for them."

Soun leaned on his knees, "I'm interested in this type of training myself, Master," he said, much to his comrade's surprise, "How do these beasts fight?"

"Bare-handed, usually, but they will use clubs, or swords if they can find them," Roshi said, looking at the three youngsters, "The thing to remember is that ogres are much faster than they appear, despite their size. And you can never let them get a grip on you. The grip of an ogre can shatter even granite. Then there's the claws. Not quite sharp enough to shred stone, but they can leave a large slash in it if they put enough force into it, which goes to show you that flesh would be simple to slice through. Every thing about them is deadly."

"I've never seen or even heard of one being seen." Akane said, looking around the forest behind their camp, "If something like ogres still existed, then wouldn't someone have at least found a body?"

"Not when they eat their dead, deary." Roshi told her, making her gag a little, "Ogres don't leave any traces of their dead, nothing. What's not eaten is burned, or destroyed some other way. And no one's ever seen one because no one's been strong enough to survive. Ogres are smarter than people give them credit for. Especially since this particular mountain is home to Goshinki." The name drew blank looks from the families, and the man went on, "Like Ranma and Ryoga, Goshinki was once a human warrior. But he grew complacent with his life as a man, and traveled to Jusenkyo, seeking out a very powerful spring that held the vengeful spirit of a high ogre within. When he bathed in it, he immediately bathed again in his cursed form, making the transformation permanent. He then came here and populated the mountainside with his spawn. Every ogre here is strong, and cunning, and so will you three have to be if you wish to best them. And by best, I mean that you will have to kill a few of them."

This gained mixed looks from the children, "Now this is not to be the norm of our training," he explained, "This is to prepare you to fight strong opponents in a tournament being held here in a few months. The techniques I will teach you will only take you so far, it's experience you will need."

"Hence our being in an ogre infested mountain range," Genma frowned, gazing nervously into the darkening forest.

"Indeed," Roshi nodded, "But don't worry, you three are already quite strong, you especially, Ryoga, have great upper body strength. And Ranma and Akane are quite adept at their family's arts. With the addition of the Wolf Fang Fist, and the blast training, you three should be able to rattle the world when the tournament commences."

"What's the point of the tournament?" Akane asked, tilting her head curiously.

Roshi chuckled, "To promote the Tendo dojo," he said, "Most martial artists will either have their students compete in such competitions to promote the style they teach and gain new students, or to have the student in question gain experience." He said, "From what I understand, there are four medals to be had. Platinum for first, gold for second, silver for third, and copper for fourth. And decent prize money for the top four contenders."

Ranma frowned, "Aren't we strong enough to compete already?"

"You are, but," he said, holding up his hand to stall the boy, "Something about the Tendo and Saotome styles is familiar to me, and I have a good idea why. But until I know for sure, then I'll simply be adding to your repertoire of techniques."

"And should your theory prove right?" Soun asked, feeling slightly uneasy.

"Then I shall adopt Ranma as my heir to the Turtle Hermit school," Roshi stated, smiling at the stunned look on the boy's face, "And I plan to further that plan by taking young Ryoga as the heir of the Krane School, the sister style to the Turtle Hermit. It from that very school that the Dancing Sky Art was created, as well as many other techniques. One individual in particular was beyond any I'd every seen, and this was after I'd started drinking from the Fountain."

"What was he like?" Ryoga asked eagerly.

Roshi thought for a moment whilst stroking his beard. "Well, he, as far as his people go, was the last of his kind."

"The last of his kind?" Ranma asked, "You mean he wasn't human?"

"Not quite," the elder said, "You see, Tien Shinhan, the Krane School's last Master, was a descendant the Sanjiyan, a race of three-eyed people with great power."

Kasumi looked a little bewildered, "Wasn't the God, Shiva, supposed to be a being like that?"

"He was, and as far as I know, he still is," Roshi said, "But they are two separate entities. While Sanjiyan were powerful, they were not Gods in the slightest. Certainly, they could do incredible things, and they could live incredibly long lives without growing physically old as humans do, they could still die. Tien was of mixed blood, the last of his kind as I never saw another aside from him. He was strong, and even managed to best me in combat a few times."

"With all the techniques you know?" Akane put in.

The man outright laughed at her, "Techniques do not make a martial artist strong, my dear, it the martial artist that does that." He said, laughing still as the girl blushed, "Yes, I know many devastating styles and Ki blasts that could turn a man to pulp, but if I wasn't able to perform them, then where would I be?" He asked, and smiled, "But, by the time that Tien and I faced each other, I was already a very old man of two hundred, and he was young and strong, and very determined as a martial artist. He was actually a little like Ranma is. Very dedicated, but I also see a little bit of him in young Ryoga as far as stubbornness goes."

Ranma grinned and elbowed the other young man in the side, to which he shoved him back, smirking.

"Is this Master Shinhan still alive, by chance?" Genma found himself asking, curious to know if another Master like the Turtle Hermit lived.

Sadly, Roshi shook his head, "No, as I said, I truly am the last Master of many forgotten arts." He said, "Tien lived a long life, and trained many students in the Krane style, but the same disaster befell them as what caused a mass of misery centuries ago. It was to this evil both our schools fought and lost their lives against, the only thing managing to send it away being something I hope never comes to pass again." He grew somber, and seemed to age even further in the light of the fire as he spoke. But just as it had shown, his normal joking tone returned. "But that is all in the past, and we are looking to the future." He smiled at his three students. "And if you lot are to become the next generation of true martial artists, then I think it's well passed your bedtime."

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

"I can't believe how big it is in here," Ranma said as he sat Akane down on the edge of her bed, her ankle freshly bandaged, and treated to keep the swelling down, "It's really hard to believe that all of this came out of that little capsule."

"It really is," she smiled as she slipped out of his arms and settled on the bed, her cheeks tinted pink once again. It was becoming a habit when it concerned her fiance being in her presence. It didn't help that Ranma was taking their friendship to certain extremes that others wouldn't.

"How's your foot doing?" He asked as the girl flexed her ankle slightly, and smiled at him.

"It's fine, Ranma, really." She said, "You know I don't blame you for what happened, right? I mean, it wasn't your fault."

Ranma shook his head and sat down next to her, "You say that, but I still feel responsible." He sighed, "Even after all that's happened concerning Ryoga and our training, I still feel like I could'a done something different, and maybe, just maybe, everything would'a been fine."

"Everything is fine, Ranma," Akane assured him, giggling, "Besides, you can't keep worrying about it. It's sweet that you do, but I kind of find it a little insulting, if I'm being honest." She relented, seeing a look of shock on his face, "Daddy's trained me since I was a little girl, so I've never really been all that feminine." She sighed, tucking her legs up to her chest, "There's been so many times I'd wished I'd been born as a boy; not just because of this silly arranged marriage. I got so tired of others calling me tomboy, and unladylike. But I was proud of my training, so I kept on doing it instead of getting interested in boys or other things girls my age liked, and I got strong. All the boys couldn't touch me, and I liked that." She looked up at the boy's pale blue eyes, "And you worrying about me like this? I think it's sweet in a way, and any other girl would probably swoon at the attention, but I'm...a martial artist, and I'm proud of every mark I have on my body, even when they make me look ugly." She lifted her foot, "This won't leave a mark at all, but I still..." She sighed, not knowing how to word her statement in a way that the near-wild-raised boy would understand.

"I'm making you feel weak." Ranma sighed, feeling dejected.

Akane nodded. It was the worst feeling she could ever remember aside from when her mother had died. "I know you don't mean to, and I know your father's teachings are kind'a hard to get rid of, but - "

"You're right, though," Ranma said, "You already told me once that you hated the fact that most people wouldn't respect a female martial artist, and I went and did the same thing." He shook his head, frowning, "Some friend I am, huh?"

Akane frowned for a moment, but a smile soon graced her lips, "That's right. You're a horrible friend." She said, causing the boy to hang his head, "So that's another one you'll have to make up for."

Ranma perked up at this, "Wanna go flying again?"

"Something else." Ranma turned to her and saw a prominent blush making its way across her nose and cheeks. "I think it's safe to say that...well, I like you more than most boys I know...and that's important if we're going to make this arrangement work...so..."

Ranma frowned, "So _what_?"

Akane grimaced at his impatience, letting her temper take over her nerves, "Look, don't go getting any ideas about us, but I wanna know what it's like to...you know..._kiss_..."

Ranma turned as red as his shirt. "Ah...you mean..."

Akane suddenly turned away, her face burning, "L-look, never mind," she stammered, "It was a stupid idea, and it's not like you'd want - " She felt his hands on her shoulders, and turned around to face him. "Ranma - ?"

"Don't." The boy said, "Don't just assume that I don't want something when you think it might be stupid." Ranma drew her closer, "I've live my life away from the modern world for so long that I have no real idea how things should be between a man and a woman, let alone between people like you and me."

"That barely makes any sense," Akane frowned.

"I mean that...I'm relying on you to figure this whole thing out." Ranma said, "Honest. I've no experience with girls at all. At least none that would lead to being friends, or anything."

"So...you don't know how to kiss?" Akane hazarded a guess, which proved to be spot on when the boy nodded, making her smile, "Okay, then...tilt your head toward mine a little."

Ranma gulped, but did as he was asked. "Like this?"

"Closer." Their foreheads touched, "Okay, now I think...maybe I should..." Until that point, her hands had been firmly planted on the bed. Now, however, they moved to encircle Ranma's waist, and bring him closer to her body. When the two touched, both were immediately aware of the contact as Akane's budding breasts pressed against his chest.

Ranma's hands moved as well as one rose to the back of her neck, and the other circled around her. "Am...am I doing this right?" He wondered aloud.

"It...feels right, I think..." she said uncertainly, biting her lip. She turned her head slightly, bumping his nose with her own. The act startled a giggle out of her as Ranma smiled, losing some of his nervousness. "Tilt your head to the left a little."

She tilted her head the opposite direction as he moved, bringing their lips all the closer. "O...kay...now, I - " He started, but was stopped short when their lips inadvertently touched.

It wasn't a kiss but barely a brush as the two teens tried to find the right way to go about it. But the deep, slow gasp the girl let out, and the simple, sweet taste the faint touch had left on his lips was enough to stop their movements altogether.

Later, when the two calmed down, they would call what happened next an act of pure instinct.

Ranma and Akane mashed their lips against each other. Akane's lower lip slipped between his own, his first instinct being to bite, but instead nibbled. He thought he might have gone too far when he heard the girl let out a little mewl, but was surprised when she pressed harder against him. Akane had Ranma's upper lip trapped by hers, deciding to try something she'd heard her friends talking about nearly non-stop, and let her tongue run along his lip, nearly marveling at how soft it was given the boy's rough upbringing.

And of course, Ryoga chose the very moment when the pair fell against her bed to barge right in. "Hey, Ranma, what...Oh..." The two broke apart, seeing the Lost Boy standing there blinking owlishly whilst holding a bar of soap. "Uh...bad timing?"

Very bad timing as Akane let a blood-curdling scream, and Ranma gave out a nearly bestial roar as he launched himself at a squealing Ryoga when the boy turned and fled. Akane's scream, of course, brought the others running just in time to see Ranma tearing after Ryoga as the two bolted right out of the house, while poor little Akane wanted nothing more than to make like an ostrich and hide her head in the sand after such a scene. She settled for hiding under her blanket instead.

Putting two and two together wasn't hard when thought about, and only made worse when Soun and Genma started pestering the poor girl about moving up the wedding date. Nabiki was rather put off that she hadn't been able to sneak in a few pictures as she had been nearly right behind Ryoga when he entered Akane's room, and had seen a few glimpses of the ensuing chaos that followed his barging in on the young pseudo couple.

Kasumi had had enough of embarrassing moments for the evening, and shooed everyone out of the room while she attempted to console her little sister. Roshi, however, could only smile over the entire situation.

"Gotta love these little teen romantic comedy snafus." He chortled.

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

"C'MERE YA DAMN PIG!" Ranma roared as he...she charged after the fleeing black piglet. Almost immediately after chasing Ryoga outside, the two boys had blundered into the river, Ranma shifting into his female form, and Ryoga bouncing out of the water as a tiny black piglet. Having not seen his cursed form yet, Ranma nearly lost him, but quickly remembered why Ryoga was even with them. "I'MMA HAVE PORK CHOPS TONIGHT!

"SQUEEE! SQUEEE!" Squealed Ryoga as he fled, profusely apologizing. Unfortunately for him, Ranma didn't speak pig, even with his father around all the time.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE DOIN' LOTS'A SQUEALING BEFORE I'M DONE WITH YA, YA LI'L CREEP!" Ranma hollered angrily, and jumped, aiming a flying kick at the little pig. Ryoga yelped, and bounced out of the way just in time as the irate redhead landed. Ranma didn't stop for long as she bounded after him.

Ryoga was certain he was going to get lost again, but didn't rightly care at the moment as he bounded through the trees to get away from his training partner...only to skid to a grinding halt as he came upon something truly massive.

"AHA!" Ranma crowed as she grabbed him by his bandanna and hoisted him up, "Got'cha now, ya li'l - "

"SQUEEEEE! SQUEEEEEEE!" Ryoga pointed with his tiny little hoof in front of them.

"Ha! I'm not fallin' for..." She looked up, finding a massive, muscular torso standing before her, "...that?"

"Grah..." Grunted the eight foot beast in front of them, flashing its sharp teeth down at them...before promptly falling over...dead.

"Uh...?" Ranma and Ryoga shared a look, "Did...that just happen or am I nuts?"

"Squee?"

"Ranma!" The redhead jolted at the sharp, dangerous voice in front of them, and behind the dead ogre at their feet.

"Oh, no..." the girl started sweating profusely, "Not her again!"

Out of the shadows stepped what Ryoga would call a truly beautiful young woman with violet hair and eyes the burgundy color of wine, which burned with hatred. In her hands she held a razor sharp dao sword, and it was pointed directly at Ranma.

"Ranma," the girl said, "You I kill!"

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

Ogres, demons, and a irritated Amazon. How much trouble could Ranma actually need? As much as I want. ;)

Please review.


	5. The Three Fiancés Arc - 5

**The Three Fiances Arc**

**5**

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

"Now, Akane, you know that it wasn't Ryoga's fault," Roshi said as he handed a mug of hot chocolate to the girl. "How was he to know what was happening?"

Akane sat across from him back outside around the campfire, too mortified to face the rest of her family. Even Kasumi had given in to a bit of light teasing, which the youngest Tendo sister could hardly take. What made it worse was that fat pig of a man, Genma, and her father still pushing her to go even further beyond that simple kiss, resulting in her storming outside.

Roshi had come to find her staring angrily into the fire and brought out a kettle and a few mugs to make their drinks as well as talk to his young student. "I was just being curious." She grumbled, accepting the drink with a sniff, "It's not like we were doing anything wrong."

"You're right, Akane, you did nothing wrong," Roshi agreed as he poured a mug for himself before adding the powder. "In all honesty, though, I think you two may be the kind of couple to take a step forward, and three steps back."

"Don't you me _two_ steps back?" Akane groaned.

Roshi chuckled. "Yes, but that's concerning normal couples, my dear," he said, raising his mug in her direction, "You two, however, are engaged by your families and by no other means. According to Ranma, he didn't know anything about it until just before washing up on my island." He said, and took a long sip, "Ah, but it's natural for two young people in such situations to be curious."

Akane blushed slightly, "It's not just curiosity, though," she said, taking a slow drink before sighing, "I've...well, I've never _liked_ boys...not really. Daddy _wanted_ a boy, but he ended up with me and my sisters. And since Dad and Mister Saotome had that stupid agreement, our families were going to meet some time, but I could..."

"You could wish that Ranma was a girl most, if not all the time, yes?" Roshi asked, smirking as the girl gave a shy nod, "I can understand that, Akane. From what I've heard about Ranma's first day at Furinkan, it's no small wonder that boys your age raise a red flag." He shook his head, "Honestly, I used to be called a pervert back in the day, but that was only because I liked reading certain magazines, but what those bumbling dolts at your school put you through? What would happen if they got overzealous? I've seen mobs like that ruin a girl."

Akane stared down at her mug, "I was always terrified," she admitted. "Kuno was the strongest out of all of them, but it felt like he was holding back at times when I was concerned. He proved that when he fought with Ranma that first time. I've never seen a bokken cut through concrete before."

"A typical case of cat and mouse," the elder nodded, "He likes to play with his prey before ultimately going in for the kill." He said, making the girl turn blue in the face, "But have no fear of losing to him after the training about to put you through. Unless he's skilled in large scale Ki blasts, or infusing his weapon with Ki, then I highly doubt he'll be able to touch you." He said, taking another sip, "But we're getting off topic, Akane. Tell me, how do you feel about Ranma as a person, curse or no curse?"

Akane sat back, thinking about the young man in question. Compared to most of the boys she knew, Ranma..._frightened _her. In her mind, all boys were perverts, and wanted only one thing from her. Her body. That much was clear when she heard the Hentai Horde talking the first time they charged her. Tatewaki Kuno was no better, always boasting of how he would _make a proper woman out of her_. Akane was having none of that. The only males she felt safe around were her father and Tofu Ono. Both of whom were far older than she. Which led her to believe that older men were safer to be around, and a not so small crush on the good doctor.

And then Ranma had come into her life.

At first she thought he would be the mirror image of his sexist pig of a father, but that had all but been destroyed in a matter of minutes of meeting him. Certainly, Roshi had worked some sort of miracle on him in that month he had spent training him, because Ranma...Ranma was..._unpredictable_!

"He's a gentle person." Akane said, letting the words role off of her tongue. "Sure, he's a little wild, and oblivious to a lot of things, but..."

"Honor means a great deal to him," Roshi said, bobbing his head, "When I first started training the lad, he was a mess. He was already strong enough to shatter stone, but his Anything Goes Style was an entirely mixed up bottle of half-taught techniques." He sighed, "I spent the first week leading him through a proper lesson the Turtle Hermit's _Fist of the Wolf Fang_ katas. Then...Then he became _deadly_." He chuckled, gaining a confused look from the girl, "Ranma doesn't have the heart of a killer, nor is he a blooded warrior, but he is strong enough to break a normal person's bones, or snap them in half if he so wished. Teaching him to use the Arts in proper manner made him a very dangerous fighter."

Akane sipped her cocoa, thinking of her time spent learning the technique, "It's a strong style, but it didn't seem all that deadly to me."

Roshi chuckled, "Akane, my dear, you've only tapped into about a quarter of the Art's actual strength." He said, "It's meant to be much, much faster, almost impossible to make out to an untrained eye. Instead of the bruising and fractured bones, you would see shattered bones, and deep lacerations."

Akane had gone pale when the Master described the true strength of the Martial Art to her, "But...Ranma used that against Kuno!"

"He was holding back," the man said, "Ranma is capable of using about half of the Art's power, but not to its full potential, yet. It requires much more Ki to be placed into the attacks." He said, "Which is half of the reason I taught him the Dancing Sky Art, first and foremost. Using that technique is far more difficult than just using a simple Ki blast. It also bolsters the Ki inside of you, and enhances it. Makes you stronger. More refined as a Ki user."

"Akane," Kasumi's voice drifted toward them as the young woman came out of the house, shawl over her shoulders against the cool night air. "It's getting late. Don't you think you should come inside and get some rest?"

Akane pouted, "Are Dad and Mister Saotome gonna start heckling me again?"

Kasumi shook her head as she came up to the fire, "They've gone to bed already, and so has Nabiki." She said, "Really, Akane, they didn't mean any harm."

Roshi chuckled as the younger sister harrumphed, and turned away from her. "Meaning to harm someone and causing it are two different things, Kasumi," he said, making the young frown, "Though they wish their children to wed, they are pushing far too hard for them to join, especially since Ranma and Akane are still just barely sixteen. Expecting them to marry and produce an heir so soon is a tad foolhardy, and unhealthy in Akane's case."

"I don't mean to encourage them," Kasumi said truthfully, "I was actually happy when I found out they were becoming closer," she sighed, and turned to her sister, "Please, forgive me, Akane. I'll try not to raise such a fuss anymore. Alright?"

Akane smiled slightly, and nodded, "Just so long as you don't start teasing me like that again."

"Oh, but the two of you looked so cute together." She laughed as Akane scowled at her. Kasumi rose, and was about to turn and head back to the house when out of the darkness, a hand clasped around her neck. "_Ulp_!"

"Kasumi!"

"Easy now," said a smooth, jovial voice behind the young woman. Kasumi turned her head slightly, catching sight of deep, dark eyes and fair skin. "Wouldn't want this little minx to be hurt now, would we?" She felt him lean close, a sharp intake of breath telling her that he was sniffing her. "Hmm, such a mouthwatering scent. It _has _been a while." Kasumi shuddered.

Akane was about to attack when Roshi stepped in front of her, "I thought I warned you not to even think of laying a hand on these children." He growled, sounding furious. "I'm not one to give second chances with many fools whose bones are now dust, Bankotsu."

The man, Bankotsu, leaned around Kasumi, showing his face to them at last. He was a tall man, towering over the girl he now held captive, and even though his eyes seemed to dance with joy, their was a coldness in them that drove a spike of fear straight through the younger Tendo.

He pulled Kasumi back against his chest, and gave her cheek an affectionate nuzzle, "Well, I'm technically not harming this little minx," Kasumi shivered from the contact, her skin prickling. "But, if it would make you feel better," his thumb and index finger clasped around her throat, and squeeze, making her yelp, "I could very easily tear a hole in this lovely neck of hers." He placed a gentle kiss against the side of her neck.

"S-_Stop it_!" Kasumi quailed.

This seemed to amuse him, "Oho, the minx has some fire in her!"

"_ENOUGH_!" Roshi thundered, "I know you well, Bankotsu, and if you intended to harm that girl I daresay we would be beyond speaking," he said, adopting a more relaxed pose, leaning on his staff as he tucked one arm behind his back. "Why have you come?"

"What? Can I not simply drop in and say hello?" He asked, his left arm coming up around the girl he held, "But I must admit, I find this little minx much better company than a grizzled old fart like yourself."

Unbeknownst to either Kasumi, or Bankotsu, Roshi's hidden arm was charging up a large amount of Ki at the tip of his finger. A fact that Akane noticed, and was waiting for as she took her low stance for the Wolf Fang Fist as Kasumi squirmed under his touch.

"I'll ask you once more, and then my patience will be used up," Roshi said, "What do you want?"

Bankotsu sighed, "Oh, alright, killjoy," he frowned at the elder, "I thought I might drop in and let you know that two of those precious students of yours, the little redhead and the boy that turns into the piglet, are in a rather tight spot." He said, ghosting his hand beneath Kasumi's breasts. She reached up and grabbed his arm to haul it away, making him laugh in slight approval as the girl gave him an angered look. "You see, not only have they come across a rather powerful, and upset young Amazon, Chinese from the sounds of her shrieking, but the girl's managed to incur the wrath of the ogres living here by killing a few of them. It's quite a free-for-all out there."

"Ranma and Ryoga are more than capable of handling a few lesser ogres." Roshi told the man, the ball of Ki turning red at the tip of his finger.

"Oh, you misunderstand, Muten my old friend," Bankotsu said condescendingly, "It's not them they need to worry about...it's Goshinki."

His right hand came up to stroke down Kasumi's cheek, but the woman had had enough of being fondled, and bit down hard on the appendage. Bankotsu roared angrily and backhanded her away as Akane rushed forward to catch her. "You impudent little _wench_!"

"_Dodon Ray_!" Roshi let loose the attack he had been holding back, and shot right at the man's chest. Bankotsu saw the beam coming and just barely managed to deflect it with the back of his hand, leaving it smoldering. "I won't miss again, Bankotsu!" Roshi snapped, another blast already forming into a blue/white ball in the palm of his hand, this much more powerful than the previous.

Bankotsu paled and lept into the air. "It doesn't matter, my little game is already afoot, old friend!" He began laughing, "Ta-ta for now little minx, I hope we get to play again!" He vanished in a flash, and was gone before Roshi could gather the needed energy.

Rather than dwell on it, Roshi instead rushed to aid Akane and her sister, who was nursing her bruised cheek, "Are you alright, Kasumi?"

The young woman shivered and clutched at her shoulders, "I feel violated!" She snapped waspishly, highly uncharacteristic for her, "Who was that-that-that _fiend_!?"

"An old ache that I can't seem to get rid of," the elder growled, helping the girl to her feet, "Akane, you take her inside, and bar the door, I'm going out after Ranma and Ryoga. If there's one thing I know about that wretch, it's that he never lies."

"But I can help - !" Akane protested.

"Not with that ankle, dear," he said, "Normally, I'd have you right with me using your Demon Fan, but right now, you'd slow me - "

"I can fly, now, remember?" Akane huffed, "Please, I want to help."

Roshi shook his head, "I'm sorry, Akane, but not this time. Please, take Kasumi inside and wake your father. I'll be back as soon as I can." He dashed off into the forest as the girl grumbled and helped her sister into the house.

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

Ranma yelped and ducked underneath another swipe of Xi'an Pu's sword as it viciously cut through the trunk of the tree she had stood against. "Shampoo, knock it off! I don't wanna fight ya!"

"Is too-too late for that!" The Amazon snapped angrily, "Is tribal law! No choice! Cannot go home until Ranma dead!"

Ranma groaned as she ducked behind a tree, and pulled Ryoga out of her shirt, "Alright, think you can find your way back to camp?" In answer, the little pig bounded off in what Ranma knew was the general direction of their camp. She then jumped out and aimed a high sweeping kick at Xi'an Pu's head, which she neatly dodged. Using the momentum of her assault, Ranma flipped through the are and channeled Ki into her left leg, bringing her heel down on the dao.

Xi'an Pu grunted under the strain as the redhead's strength became horrifyingly apparent. Her sword now had a crack in the blade. Jumping back the Amazon warrior just barely avoided and follow-up strike from the foreigner as she attempted to kick her in the back of the head. Ranma landed lightly, glaring at the young woman, "Look, Shampoo, I'm sorry that I caused you dishonor," she said, "But we were _starving_! We couldn't help ourselves!"

"Feast _not_ important!" Xi'an Pu snapped, "In front of whole village you make Shampoo look like fool! Too-too great is the dishonor!" She hurled the damaged sword at her, and pulled out another as Ranma deftly caught the blade, "Either Ranma dies, or Shampoo be punished!" She sprang at him, blade aloft, and crashed down against the blade she now held, fury in her wine-red eyes, "Elders make Shampoo bathe in Pools of Sorrow!"

Ranma nearly lost her grip on the sword, "They wouldn't!"

"Would so! Is sacred law of tribe!" Xi'an Pu shouted, "Shampoo be lowest of low in tribe then. Nothing can do about that!"

Ranma snarled and pushed back against her, "I feel your pain, Shampoo, I do!" She said, "But I won't let you kill me! I've come too far to just role over and die, not even for a beautiful girl like you!"

Xi'an Pu hadn't expected that, and blushed heavily. [_She thinks I'm beautiful_?] The Amazon had heard that from many an admirer, but they were never able to set her off as the red-haired woman in front of her just had. It distracted her long enough for Ranma to strike back with a kick to her stomach that sent her skidding back, knocking the breath out of her.

Ranma was after her in a second as the girl recovered, swing her sword across her chest and skating against Xi'an Pu's armor, and ducked a second later when she retaliated with a blow aimed at her head, and took a blow to her chin as the Amazon lashed out with her knee. The redhead growled as she tasted blood. "Damn," she almost grinned, "You make a good sparring partner, Shampoo."

Xi'an Pu grinned right back at him, "For once Shampoo agree, Ranma strong. Make good Amazon."

"Then make me one!" Ranma shouted, "I don't wanna fight like this anymore, Shampoo!" She tossed the sword away, surprising the girl, "I don't wanna kill you, and I'll never just let you kill me, no matter what! So if there's another way to settle this, then please, tell me!"

Xi'an Pu shook her head, "No other way!" She shouted back, "Only other way Shampoo know of not possible! Ranma not man!"

"Man?" Ranma asked, frowning, "Shampoo, I - LOOK OUT!"

Xi'an Pu whipped around and drove her sword deep into the gut of a very surprised ogre as the beast howled and roared in pain. Staggering back, the beast fell...but it was at the feet of four other ogres that fell upon their fallen comrade.

Ranma and Xi'an Pu were sickened at the sight as the ogre she had stabbed was still alive when they began to eat it. A growl from behind them alerted them to more arrivals as the forest began to stir with the massive ogres that lived there. Ranma lept for her discarded sword and put herself beside the Amazon. "Uh, maybe we should talk more back at my camp?" The redhead said shakily, giving the purple-haired girl a pleading look.

Xi'an Pu began to sweat as more ogres began to appear. "Idea...not too-too bad, no?"

Ranma would gladly take that for a yes, and wrapped her arm around the surprised girl's waist, and lept straight into the air. "Hang on!"

"_Nǐ zài zuò shénme_?!" Xi'an Pu squawked as she was suddenly several feet above the ground while Ranma seemed to be the one responsible for her sudden flight. "You know Dancing Sky?!"

A boulder flew passed them, nearly clipping the redhead, "Talk later!"

"_I think not_!" Ranma was suddenly faced with a massive three-fingered hand that swatted her out of the air like a gnat. The two girls were sent crashing to the ground, both of them jumping to their feet as the monster lumbered out of the forest.

"What. Is. _That_?!" Ranma growled.

"Is Goshinki."

Goshinki, lord of the mountain, was a massive creature, even for an ogre. Where the ogres that they had been fleeing from were a mere eight to ten feet tall this monster was every bit of fifteen feet, and vividly different than his spawn. All of the ogres around them had some similarities to a human body. Goshinki did not. His legs were bent double like a rabbit's, and his arms were as long as his body was. His head was triangular, almost like a snake, and the horns atop his head resembled the horns of a water buffalo.

Goshinki sneered, his fangs dripping, "_Leave these two wenches to me._" He said, causing the other beasts to back away from them, "_I shall enjoy ripping you little whelps to pieces, and feeding you to my children._" He sneered, taking a thundering step closer. "_Or perhaps I'll only kill the red-haired one?_" His red eyes landing on the Amazon, "_The Amazon may be useful in giving me more sons since she has killed a few of them?_"

Xi'an Pu felt revulsion wash through her. Bare the child of an ogre? She would rather suffer the worst punishment her elders had in store for her!

"_I can assure you that you will suffer, Amazon,_" Goshinki sneered, surprising her, "_Yes, it is as you think. I can hear everything that crosses through your mind._"

"Oh, shut up!" Ranma charged in and lept at the monster, but the ogre's tail came around and whipped her right out of the air, and slammed her against a tree.

"Ranma!" Xi'an Pu rushed to her as she tried to get back to her feet, but she could already see that the girl was in danger. Ranma spewed a mouthful of blood out, drenching her front as Xi'an Pu reached her. "You idiot, why didn't you run!?"

"Shampoo no dishonor herself by leaving Ranma behind." She said, helping the girl to her feet.

Goshinki heard her and found it amusing, "_I believe we shall have great sport of you, little Saotome_." He turned his grotesque head toward the others, "_Dig a pit_!" He snapped harshly, and the ogres got to work digging. He then lumbered toward the two girls, "_You may bluster all that you want, little human. But you truly are pathetic. Your fears for this girl that was only just trying to end your miserable life make you weak. But I have never met a human that feared their own parent_!"

Ranma spat a red glob from her mouth, "The hell're you talking about, I'm not afraid of my old man!"

Goshinki chuckled darkly as the ogres finished digging, "_Oh, but you are. You're afraid that you will be thrown into that pit again...aren't you_?"

Xi'an Pu wanted to ask what he was talking about when she felt Ranma turn rigid against her. "Ranma?" She looked and saw that, for the first time since she had met her, Ranma had a look of absolute terror on her face. She was shaking so badly that she could barely hold her sword.

"_Oho, what a delicious scent_," the ogre licked his lips, and flickered, coming to stand right in front of the girls, and reached out to the frightened redhead.

"You know touch Ranma!" Xi'an Pu screeched, but was backhanded away before she could raise her sword to defend them. Ranma squirmed in Goshiniki's grasp as he brought her over to the pit. She screeched and howled in fright as she was held over the pit.

Xi'an Pu staggered back to her feet, and watched as the ogre plucked something from the girl's neck.

"_Without your master's little trinket,_" Goshinki sneered, "_There will be no saving you from the darkness, or the pit_."

"No! Don't put me down there!" Ranma kicked and punched at the limb holding her, but the ogre was just too big for her to land a significant blow, and she was too frightened to focus her Ki enough to fly away. "Please! I don't wanna go back! NO!" She was then dropped like a stone into the pit screaming.

"_Cover it up_." Goshinki ordered.

"Shampoo not let you!" The Amazon yelled and lept at the ogre again. Goshinki blurred again, and appeared in front of her. Xi'an Pu reacted immediately and plunged her blade into the beast's chest. He swatted her away, raking her chest with his claws, shredding her armor.

Goshinki growled and pulled the blade from his flesh. "_You attacked without intent. A very strong human...but a human is all that you are._" He sneered, lumbering closer to the wounded girl.

"Leave her alone!" Goshinki turned his head, and was met with the supreme shame of being kicked in the face by none other than Ryoga, back in human form. The Lost Boy's strength was great enough to knock the massive ogre down as the boy landed and darted in to scoop Xi'an Pu from the ground.

"Wait..." the girl pleaded weakly, "We no can leave Ranma."

"We're not!" Ryoga said, catching hold of a branch and swinging up onto it. "I'm just getting you outta the way!"

Goshinki glared up at the boy, "_You little rat_!"

"Smelly ogre!" Ryoga taunted back.

Before the ogres could pursue the teens, a massive amount of Ki flared to life as the forest around them became alight with a blue/white gleam. Suddenly, and beam shot toward them, and obliterated the group of lesser ogres, and slammed into Goshinki, searing and tearing his flesh away. The demon roared in pain as his left side was torn away.

"Consider that due payment for tormenting my student." The ogre snarled, his mouth dripping blood as his attacker sauntered out of the trees. "No on messes with students of Muten Roshi and lives." Roshi said as he glared at the beast. "But I'm willing to be lenient just this once since you were likely goaded into attacking them. Leave with you life, and lick your wounds. Or I'll blast your right here and now."

Goshinki sneered and charged the man with his remaining limbs as Roshi picked out the discarded dao left by Ranma.

"Have it your way, then." He whipped around as Goshinki slashed at him, bringing the blade around the back of his head, and sliced cleanly through the neck. "I've been itching to kill you for centuries anyway."

Goshinki's head rolled off into the forest as Ryoga and Xi'an Pu came back to the ground. "Are you alright, young lady?"

Xi'an Pu nodded, "Shampoo fine." She said, pointing to the hole dug by the ogres, "Get Ranma out of hole!"

Roshi nodded and stepped over to the pit. Looking down, he saw that it was fairly deep, but he could just barely make out a tuft of red hair. "My back's not going to thank me for this." He sighed, and lept down. He landed with a slight creaking of his bones, and rotated his shoulders. "Ranma?"

Ranma sat huddled against the wall of the pit, shivering with her head buried in her knees, muttering something under her breath. [_This is bad_.] He thought, [_I thought it was just cats that he couldn't stand, but it seems to go far deeper than just that._] Cautiously, he made his way over to the frightened girl. "Ranma," he spoke softly, reaching out to place a gentle hand against her shoulder, "It's alright now. You don't need to be afraid."

The girl shuddered, "I-I p-promise, F-f-father, I-I'll get stronger! Please, let me out!"

Roshi's hand tightened around his staff, "Your father and I will be having words again, it seems." He growled, "Ranma, listen to my voice. You're tired and in need of rest. Close your eyes. Rest your head. Sleep"

Ranma shuddered once more, and went limp. A moment later, she could be heard snoring softly. Roshi smiled and hefted the girl over his shoulder, sighing, "Too bad I never took the time to learn how to fly." He grumbled, and lept to the top of the pit, landing lightly on his feet.

"Master!" Ryoga smiled as the man appeared at the top of the pit, "Will she be alright?"

"Fine, fine, she's just sleeping." Roshi said, "Come along, now, we should return to camp...and bring the Amazon. We'll treat her wounds, and give her a place to sleep tonight."

"_Xièxiè_." Xi'an Pu said gratefully.

Roshi nodded, "You're quite welcome, child." He smiled, "While we're looking after you, you can tell me how my old friend Khu Long is doing."

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

A short time later found the little band back at Roshi's capsule house, a marvel to Xi'an Pu, and Ranma placed in a room under Akane's care. The girl had nearly been beside herself when she saw Roshi carrying the young redhead over his shoulders, but calmed down when she found that she was only sleeping. The addition of the Amazon, however, had Genma paling in fear of the young woman, but not before he gained a painful knock on his head from Roshi's staff.

Kasumi was tending to Xi'an Pu's injuries when Roshi came in. The girl was put in an oversized shirt since her cheongasm shirt had been shredded by ogre, and was covered in injuries. "You certainly took a beating out their, my dear child." He said as he sat next to the girls, "Seems like coming out to train here was more than just a bad idea. Had I known what lay in store for us, I would've trained my students back in Nerima."

Kasumi looked at the elder, "Oh, Grandfather Roshi, you mustn't blame yourself for this." She said kindly, even though she had been accosted as well. "You couldn't have known what was going to happen."

"I knew something was going to happen, and chose to prepare the kids, but I was late in doing so, and it has resulted in you, Ranma, and this young lady here being assaulted on my account."

Xi'an Pu looked at the elder, "You Ranma's master?"

Roshi nodded, "I instruct him, Ryoga, and Akane, the young woman you saw fussing over Ranma, in the Arts." He said, smiling at the girl, "And if I'm not mistaken, you are a member of the Joketsuzoku, am I right?"

"_Shì_." The girl nodded, "Shampoo Village Champion, and great grand daughter of honored Elder Cologne." At this Roshi's brow rose high above his shades. "You say you know great grandmother?"

"I do indeed," he chuckled, "And I am greatly pleased, and honored to finally meet my great granddaughter."

Kasumi gasped as Xi'an Pu's eyes widened. "G-granddaughter?"

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

Bankotsu chuckled as he surveyed the damage to the area thanks to his old training partner. "Merciless as always, I see," he said to himself, reaching down to pick up what was left of Goshinki's head, "Still, you did torment his prized pupil quite a bit. For that, you have my thanks." He started examining the ogre's fangs, and smiled, "I believe I may have found a solution to my problem." He smirked, "These fangs of yours will make an excellent sword.

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

Chinese translations in Order of appearance:

1: What are you doing?!

2: Thank you.

3: Yes.

This chapter was a very hard to right considering the content, so I'd really appreciate some good feedback. Also I'd like to say thanks to Elsil for some advice they gave me concerning the story, which I will try to use. Anyway, as you can see, Ranma's far more traumatized than he was in the manga/anime concerning the Nekoken training, and the big villain of the first arc has been revealed; Bankotsu of the Band of Seven! And he is not nice...like at all.

Next time it's a rematch long in the making. Xi'an Pu vs. Ranma!

Please review!


	6. The Three Fiancés Arc - 6

**The Three Fiances Arc**

**6**

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

Xi'an Pu awoke to the sound of arguing and muffled curses. The voices of her newly discovered _Zēngzǔfù_, and someone else being excessively loud. To his credit, it sounded as if her great grandfather was speaking in hushed, albeit loud, tones whilst the man he was arguing with was just being loud.

"Let the boy rest, I said!" She heard Roshi hiss angrily, "It's bad enough that he had to go through what he did last, but the last thing he needs is you pestering him Genma!"

"With respect, Master, the boy needs to get over this shameful phobia of his, and that just means we need to revisit the training method!" Shouted the loud one, followed by the loud _thwack_ of wood meeting someone's skull. "OW!"

"I told you once already that the Nekoken training was not meant for humans!" Roshi blustered angrily, his voice rising in volume.

[_Nekoken_?] Xi'an Pu wondered, [_He must mean the_ _Māo de quántóu!_] She thought with alarm. Rising stiffly, she kicked the blankets off of herself and hobbled toward the door where the racket became louder.

"Genma, you're a bumbling fool of a father to have put Ranma through such an ordeal," Roshi roared, "You're honestly lucky he survived with his mind intact! And until I can make a new amulet for him, then there will be no further training!"

"But he must train to become - "

Xi'an Pu cracked the door opened to peek out, and saw the two men arguing in front of another room, "Don't you sass me you young lummox!" Her great grandfather snapped, "He will train, of course, but only after he has awoken under his own power." He said, "The Sleepy Boy technique will wear off as soon as he's fit enough. Whether that means he sleeps the day away, or a week matters little to me."

"And while he sleeps you'll be training that Ryoga boy, and Akane instead!" The man, Genma she guessed, the fat man seeming faintly familiar to the girl, though she couldn't place where she had seen him before. "It's a disgrace! It would be a waste of the fourteen years I had the boy training!"

"I wonder, Genma Saotome, how Soun would take your speaking ill of his daughter, even if indirectly." Roshi said in a dangerously low tone. "I have said my piece, and that is that. Leave the boy til his wakes on his own. After all, you're partially to blame for him being like this in the first place." He said, dismissing the man with a wave of his staff. Genma growled and stomped down the halls.

Xi'an Pu ducked back into her room as he passed by before poking her head back out and sticking her tongue out at him. A chuckle came from her great grandfather, "Not the most likable of people, is he my dear granddaughter?"

"He not even fit to be village servant." She agreed with a huff as she moved toward the man, "_Zǎoshang hǎo, zēngzǔfù_." She said, giving a short, yet respectful bow.

"And good _afternoon_ to you, Xi'an Pu," he chuckled as the girl blushed at having slept for so long. She'd thought it was still morning. He then motioned for her to step inside the room he was guarding, "Come, child, I think it's time you met the _real_ Ranma."

The girl didn't know what he meant by that, and stepped into the room. It was no different than her own room. A Bed. Desk. Dresser. The only difference was the occupant. She was expecting to find a sleeping red-haired girl, yet what she was presented with was a boy around her age. As she neared the sleeping boy, she began to notice something. His face and hair, though the difference was very slight, looked uncannily similar to that of Ranma. But he was much taller than she was, and his hair was black not red.

Xi'an Pu looked at Roshi as he came up next to her, "Great Grandfather try to trick Shampoo?"

"No trick, deary," he shook his head, "Young Ranma here was a victim of his father's foolishness, and Jusenkyo's Pools of Sorrow." The girl's eyes went wide as they flitted back and forth between him, and the sleeping boy, "When doused with cold water, he changes into the red-haired young lady you must have fought and were defeated by considering you followed his trail to Japan."

Xi'an Pu nodded mutely, "Shampoo bring disgrace to tribe, Kiss of Death only salvation." She mumbled, her eyes now locked on the sleeping boy, "But...Ranma...she...he _man_? Not _woman_?"

"Correct," he sighed, "And I can only imagine how this will effect your near future considering if you go back, the elders will no doubt punish you for not killing _her_."

Xi'an Pu looked slightly embarrassed, "Great Grandmother say Shampoo act too-too rash in giving Kiss of Death." She said, hanging her head, "She right. Now Shampoo no know what to do."

Roshi chuckled and pulled a chair up for her before sitting himself on the side of the boy's bed, "Well, the way I see it, you'll most definitely have to face the music of your actions, because I know for a fact you'd rather best Ranma's female half in combat rather than killing her in her sleep," he said, "But that still leave the fact that Ranma is primarily a male subject, and therefore in line with the Kiss of Marriage."

"Too-too true." Xi'an Pu nodded, smiling slightly at the boy, "Ranma very strong as woman, so male Ranma must be too-too strong, yes?"

"I trained him myself, Xi'an Pu, and I can say without doubt, fib or fudge that he is strong, and my chosen heir if everything pans out right," he said, with a smile at the girl, "And personally, I don't think I'd have chosen a more suitable husband for you than this boy had I known him before." He grinned widely as the girl giggled, "But, therein lies a problem, my dear, because he is honor bound to take Akane Tendo as a wife. While he would feel bad for the shame he helped bring upon you with your defeat, he would undoubtedly honor the contract with the Tendo family as it is a matter of family honor; theirs and his own."

Xi'an Pu looked a little dejected at this, "He loves her?"

"They won't say it, but I believe it is a mutual love," Roshi said, but smiled, "But I believe there is room in his heart for another. Should he become my heir, he will inherit a great deal of my school's arts, and will need many sons and daughters to pass on his teachings to."

"Japan allow many wives?" Xi'an Pu asked.

"It is rare, but some higher officials have at least two wives. In Ranma's case, he will be a sole survivor of a dying line, myself being the last Grand Master of the Turtle School. Ryoga, too, since I will gift him the Krane School."

That made her happy, in a sense. Often, when she caught up with Ranma, she enjoyed their fights. She had decided long ago that the redhead was a good person. [_Ranma thinks I'm beautiful, too._] She thought happily. She was interrupted from her thoughts when her stomach demanded that she feed it with a loud growl. She blushed as Roshi cackled.

"Go ask Kasumi if she'll make you something to eat," he told her with a pat on her head, "We'll talk more later. Right now, I need to go and find Ryoga and Akane to get them training. Meantime, you just rest up. Those claw marks the ogres left you with will take time to heal properly."

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

Roshi found Ryoga easily enough as the boy hadn't been brave enough to leave the house for fear of getting lost again. The previous evening had only come about because Roshi had sensed him going in the opposite direction of their camp, and stopped him in time to change him back with a thermos of hot water, and a dry pair of pants.

Luckily, they had arrived just in time to save the day.

"What are we going to be working on first, Master?" Ryoga asked, desperately trying not to sound too eager.

Roshi chuckled, "Well, my boy, since you already have a sensible control over your Ki, then I believe we shall start off with the Art of the Dancing Sky," he smiled as the boy looked as though he'd been given the world's greatest Christmas gift. "And then we will move into a fighting style that rivals the Wolf Fang Fist."

"I won't be learning it?" Ryoga asked.

"Ranma and Akane already have a good grasp on the technique, and I have no doubt that you would grasp it just as quickly," Roshi smiled, and knocked the boy in the shoulder as he laughed, "But if I taught you both techniques of the Turtle School and left you nothing of the Krane School then where will you be once I finally decide to retire? Two Masters of the Turtle School? Where's the fun and rivalry in that?"

Ryoga grinned, finally understanding, "So, what will I be learning?"

"Dragon Fist, my boy," he chuckled, patting his shoulder, "You shall inherit the Dragon Fist." He said, "But first, we must get you in the air, don't we?" He asked, stepping back, "Now then, my boy, I need to see just how much control you have over your Ki."

"How do I do that?" Ryoga asked.

"Simple really," Roshi said, holding up his free hand, "You seem to do it unconsciously while fighting, but you need to channel your body's life force into your blows, making them devastatingly powerful, even to trained martial artists. What I want you to do now is to actively try to focus that energy. Mold it to your will, but don't be too forcible. Coax it out, and let it form itself into a ball between your hands."

Ryoga nodded, and sat down, crossing his legs as he did.

"Deep breath, Ryoga," Roshi instructed as the boy breathed in deeply, "Good. Now find that source of strength you've always had inside of you, and call out to it with your heart."

Ryoga did, or tried to do as he was instructed. He breathed in deeply once more, letting all else fade away save for the sound of his own heartbeat. The sound, which each beat, formed a flame within his mind's eye. A pulsing, scarlet flame. He reached for it. Letting it spread throughout his body, and down into his limbs, finally warming his hands.

"Well done, my boy." Roshi said as Ryoga opened his eyes and found a small red ball of Ki between his hands. "Now...try to lift yourself with your Ki."

Ryoga looked a little stumped as the ball faded away. "How do I do that?"

Roshi pointed at him with his staff, "Your Ki is now flowing through your body freely without being called upon." He said, "All you need to do now is focus on letting it lift you, once you have a grasp on that, it's nothing more than practice."

"What about the blast training you mentioned?" Ryoga asked.

The elder sighed, "Well, I'll have to stick a pin in that for the time being." He said, "I'll teach you in time, but with Ranma down for the moment, I'd rather wait until he wakes up, so that I can assess his mental scars." He said thoughtfully, "I also need to carve a new ward for him since the amulet I gave him was lost. We can't know if, or when he'll be possessed."

"Oh..." It was obvious that Ryoga was disappointed.

"You're about to learn how to fly, and you still want to learn how to use Ki blasts," Roshi chuckled, "Flying is much harder than you may think. But then, I've lucked out with Ranma and Akane, so let's hope it comes just as naturally to you as it did for them."

That struck a cord. Ryoga may have gotten over his anger at Ranma, but he still had his competitive side.

Fifteen minutes later found Roshi chuckling as Ryoga floated a few inches from the ground, "Not bad for your first attempt." He said, noting the strained look on the boy's face, "Remember this feeling, Ryoga. That's your Ki depleting. Your life's energy. It'll only get stronger from this point on. It came naturally for Ranma and AKane because they've focused all of their time on the arts, but with you, you've trained your body well, but in a rushed fashion. Your Ki is fighting to keep up."

"I...I can..." Ryoga suddenly fell to the ground, and hit his knees. "Wh-why is it so much harder for me!?"

"It's as I said, Ryoga, your energy levels just aren't up to scratch, but that will change, and it will change fast, my boy," Roshi said, and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "This competitive side you've shown me will help, but you mustn't push yourself _too _hard because this could kill you. You understand?"

Ryoga frowned, and sat back in the dirt, "It's just...since I've known him, I've always been that much weaker than Ranma...and he can still do things that I can't!" He punched the ground, driving his fist deep into the dirt. "It's frustrating!"

"It's understandable," the man said with a nod of his head, "But you have to understand that Ranma's been trained from the time that he could walk in the arts, and he's been through what most modern martial artists would consider impossible means."

"You mean like that whole thing from the Nekoken I keep hearing about?" Ryoga asked, "I saw what that did to him. He's a wreck because of it."

"Which is why we'll be taking this one step at a time from this point on," Roshi told the boy, and smiled, "Don't get me wrong, sonny, the training's going to be tough, but when I'm through with you two boys, I will have two worth successors on my hands. Ranma Saotome of the Turtle Hermit School," he said, and patted the boy on the back once more, "And Ryoga Hibiki of the Krane School."

"And the Dancing Sky Art is from the Krane School?"

"That's right." He said, "Among other techniques, including large scale blast attacks. But it will take time, if you're willing to learn them?"

Ryoga nodded, "Yes. Of course I am!"

"Well, then," Roshi stepped back, "since your Ki needs to recover, let's move on to the Dragon Fist style, shall we?"

Over the next few hours, Ryoga found out just how hard the training of the Krane School was. The Dragon Fist was, to put it simply, a lot of brute force put into his limbs. His fists were just the beginning. The full force of the style lay in the heavy blows he dealt with his knees, elbows and, ultimately, his fists. Ryoga already had devastating raw strength, but he found that when using knee and elbow strikes, he was sorely lacking.

Roshi was easily able to block each of his blows with his hand without moving an inch as Ryoga let loose a wild spinning knee into his palm, and was pushed back at the end of the final set.

"And now we see just what we need to work on," Roshi said as Ryoga nursed his sore limbs, shaking his own hands out, "You've quite a lot of power, Ryoga, my boy, though the speed is slightly slower than what's needed, that will improve."

"Yeah, and my arms," he said, clutching at his elbows, "I've never used them like that before. It's sort of like Muay Thai."

Roshi chuckled as he helped the boy to his feet, "You're not far off." He said, "Still though, you did quite well. I think you could have the style down by the time we head back home." He gestured toward the house, "Come, let's go see if dinner's ready. Tomorrow, work on your flight for a little while, and then start moving through the Dragon Fist to get better used to the movements."

"Do you think Ranma will be awake by then?" Ryoga asked with a hint of worry in his tone.

Roshi shrugged, "Hard to say, really," he sighed, "I misread his trauma a great deal more than I would have liked. More to the point, his own father is to blame, and he understandably has something against him, too."

"But Ranma can toss Genma around like a straw dummy," Ryoga frowned in confusion, "You can't tell me he's afraid of him?"

"Fear can come in many forms, Ryoga," he told the boy, "Ranma probably didn't know that he was afraid of the dark, and pits until he was thrown into another after his father gave up on the Nekoken training, by then, of course, it was already too late. He most likely unconsciously fears his father because he was the one to do the routine, over and over again. That translated into a fear of cats because that's what usually waited in the pit when his father threw him in."

Ryoga sighed as the two of them moved toward the camp, "I always used to think that Ranma wasn't afraid of anything."

"Everyone fears something, my boy," Roshi chuckled.

"Even you?"

"Especially me," the old man chuckled once more, "Honestly," he stopped a moment and regarded the campsite where Nabiki and Akane were arguing over something while Xi'an Pu and Kasumi chatted near the fire. "I feared being alone most of all."

Ryoga was more than a little surprised to hear this. "But you lived on an island?"

"That I did," he nodded, "You see, when you live as long as I have, you learn to accept loss...but losing someone never gets any easier. I grew tired of that, and hid myself away until I grew lonely, and met Khu Long, Xi'an Pu's great grandmother. After a time, I left again. And then who should wash up on my little beach but a certain redhead."

"Will you leave again after you've trained us?" Ryoga asked softly, "I mean, wouldn't it be better - "

"I'll leave alright," he said, looking up at the boy fondly, "But I doubt it'll be back to my island."

Ryoga blinked in confusion, "Then where -?"

"Great grandfather!" Xi'an Pu shouted upon seeing them, "Ranma awake now!"

Roshi hurried into the camp as the girl rushed to meet him, "Is he moving about yet?"

"_Méiyǒu_," she shook her head, "Fat man try to make him train, but Angry Girl make him leave."

"Who're you calling 'Angry Girl'?!" Akane demanded as she stomped over to them, "And why didn't you tell us you had a granddaughter?"

Xi'an Pu looked at the elder, "_Wǒ de rìyǔ bù hǎo ma_?" She asked, more to annoy Akane than to ask the question itself as her grandfather laughed.

"What did she say?" Akane asked, beginning to lose her temper.

"Easy there, Akane, she's just wondering if her Japanese was really that bad," he said, dismissing the look the Amazon was giving the Tendo heiress. "Anyway, the reason I didn't say anything was because I only recognized her from her mention of her great grandmother, Khu Long, an old acquaintance of mine from her tribe, who happened to lose a fight to mean about hundred years ago."

"Is too-too true," Xi'an Pu giggled, "She say Great Grandfather handsome, but too-too big pervert!"

Roshi brayed out a laugh, "Now, I never heard her complain like that!"

"Uh," Ryoga grumbled, hoping to interrupt. "Is Ranma doing any better?"

Akane's feature softened, "He's...he's shaken up...a lot."

"And Genma's been trying to go behind my back, right?" Roshi asked, gaining a nod from the girl, "I see. I'll see to Ranma first...Akane, will you come as well?"

"Of course," she nodded.

"Shampoo come, too?" The Amazon pleaded.

"I think he would like that," he said, and made for the house, "Ryoga, keep an eye out for Genma. I don't want that fool interrupting us."

Ryoga cracked his knuckles, praying that the Saotome patriarch would show up.

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

_Weak_ didn't even begin to describe how Ranma was feeling at the moment. If he was more than just battered and bruised, he would have felt better about his situation, but the fact remained that aside from the few bruises he had sustained last night, there wasn't a scratch on him. What was worse was the fact that his father had blustered in as soon as he was awake, and demanded that he get back to training.

He boasted about how he would finally cure him of his affliction, and that he already had a pit ready for him. As soon as the words left his mouth, Ranma was ready to strangle the man. If Akane hadn't barged in when she had, he realized that he might have actually killed the man; his own father.

[_Wouldn't he deserve it?_] Said a small voice in the back of his head, [_He threw you into that pit of starving cats ten times before he realized that it wasn't going to work as he wished._]

Ranma shook his head, [_Shut up._]

[_Over and over again you begged him to stop_,] the voice continued, [_Yet he told you to stop behaving like a girl, and threw you back in just to punish you for disobedience_.]

[_Shut up_!]

[_When you would have nightmares about that pit, and crawl into his bed at night he would berate and ridicule you again before kicking you back to your bed_.] The voice now had a sneer in it, [_Think about it! All these years you've spent away from the civilized world has he ever praised you_?]

[_Shut up_!]

[_When you starved, he would trade you off for a simple bag of rice_.]

[_Shut up!_]

[_He took you away from the only friend you ever had._]

[_Shut up!_] Ranma gripped the sides of his head. [_Shut up_!]

[_He forced you into China where you were cursed, and now you have an Amazon after your head._]

[_Shut! Up!_]

The voice began to laugh, [_And now he wants to take you away again_,] Ranma froze, [_You know it's true. Whenever he feels like he's about to lose control of you, he flees with you in tow. Now he will take you from your Master. Away from your friend, Ryoga. Away from the first home you've ever known in your entire life_.]

[_You're wrong_!] Ranma argued.

But the voice only laughed more, [_He will take you away from Akane._] Ranma remained silent as the voice continued, [_The way you look at her...do you think you could stand to leave her? Her of all people_? _Why should_ \- ?]

"SHUT! UP!" The voice stopped abruptly as Ranma punched himself hard enough to make him see stars dancing in front of his eyes. His stomach clenched, attempting to empty itself, but it was already empty due to his lack of food all day. Instead he staggered to down to his knees and dry heaved painfully.

"I'm losing my mind," he said to himself as he stumbled back onto his bed, "That's it. I'm totally losing my mind!" He placed his head in his hands. "Gah, what's happening to me!"

"Ranma?" His head snapped up and the boy paled as he saw Akane standing at his door along with Xi'an Pu, both of whom now looked worried.

"Wh-when did you get here?" He stammered out in a panic.

Roshi walked in behind them, a glass of water in his hand, "Around the time you shouted, and I think Akane saw you hit yourself," he said, regarding the boy with a small look of pity. He moved around the two girls, and handed him the glass, "Here, you're probably dehydrated."

"T-thanks." He took the glass, and very nearly dropped it as his hands failed to hold it. Akane rushed forward and caught it before it slipped completely out of his grasp.

"Let..." the girl locked eyes with him, and the boy bit his lip, "let me help you." She held the glass up to his lips, and he drank it down within seconds. "Ranma...what's going on?" She asked as he finished his drink. "What's happening to you?"

"Why Ranma hit himself?" Xi'an Pu asked softly, "And who Ranma yelling at?"

Both girls sat on either side of him. Akane had set the glass on the floor, and was now holding his right hand gently between her own while Xi'an Pu was clutching at his left arm. It was a sight that normally would have had his father roaring at him, but Ranma, oddly enough, felt safe.

"I..." His voice was terribly hoarse, "I don't know what's going on." He hung his head, "It's so stupid for me to feel like this...but I - "

"You feel weak," Akane spoke softly, giving his hand a squeeze, "But it wasn't your fault...what happened last night...someone planned it."

"What?" Ranma asked, looking at her in surprise.

It was then that Roshi caught him up with everything that had happened the previous evening. Ranma couldn't have felt more low than he did at that moment. While he had been off chasing Ryoga, Kasumi had come under attack!

_Thwack_

"OW!" Ranma yelped, and rubbed a growing lump on his head, courtesy of Roshi's staff. "Jeez, what was that for?!"

"To snap you out of it, that's what," Roshi said calmly, "Ranma, answer me honestly, have you been hearing voices?"

Ranma wanted to deny it, and figure it out for himself, but his throat constricted around the answer he wanted to give, giving Roshi all the answer he needed to know. The elder had him.

"I thought as much." He sighed, placing his free hand atop Ranma's head gently, "Ranma, I told you once before that you could come under possession by the demonic energy passed into you by the cats, and it seems I was correct." He said, the three teens looking worried. "Your father isn't helping matters considering he wants to fight me at every turn."

"He...he means well..." Ranma said, but even he didn't believe his own words.

Roshi shook his head, "Not when he thinks you need to go back into a pit." He told the boy, "I'll not have it. I'd sooner banish your father from the Tendo house than allow him to utterly break you."

Xi'an Pu looked at the two males, "Shampoo no understand." She said, looking at her great grandfather, "You say Ranma's father do this to him?"

"You're damned right he did," Akane said angrily, "Ugh, I knew he was horrible, but this is just plain cruel!"

"And it's forcing the possession into an early stage." Roshi said, "Without that amulet I gave you, the energy that's leaking out goes right into your own Ki, and is trying to take control. If you're pushed much further, then I fear that you may run wild."

Xi'an Pu looked alarmed, "Great Grandfather can do something for Ranma, yes?"

Ranma looked at her, "You...won't try to kill me anymore?"

Xi'an Pu shook her head, "When Ranma all better, we fight again." She said, "If Ranma lose, Shampoo goes home. If Ranma win...Shampoo no give Kiss of Death again."

Akane didn't look convinced of that, but she was more concerned for Ranma at the moment. "How do we stop this?"

Roshi just sighed, "For now? I want you two to stay with him, and keep Genma from pulling any stunts." He said, and the girls nodded in agreement. Neither one of them was Genma's fan at the moment. "In the mean time, I will carve out a new charm to keep the energy at bay."

"What about our training?" Ranma asked.

"I'm just catching Ryoga up with you and Akane." He assured the boy, "Besides that, your health is what's most important right now. If you turn into a demon, you're liable to hurt one of the girls, and I doubt even Xi'an Pu would stand a chance against you in such a state, heck, even I'd have a hard time since I'd rather not hurt you."

"But I - "

"BOY!"

Genma burst into the room via the window, "This has gone on long enough! It's time to - !"

"Do what, exactly, Genma?" Roshi stood in his way, brandishing his staff, halting the man in a second. "I thought I told you to leave the boy be and let him rest?"

"B-bu-but he'll get lazy if I don't - !"

Akane had had enough, and stood, "Lazy!? Look at him! He can barely stand!" She shouted angrily, "Where do you get off treating someone, your own son, like this?!"

Genma growled, "Know your place girl!"

"I'm his fiance, I'm right where I need to be!" She snapped, and dropped into her Wolf Fang Fist stance, "Right between the two of you!"

Xi'an Pu was quick to join her, and the man paled upon seeing the Amazon ready to fight, injured as she was. "Don't." Ranma's rasped.

"That's right, the boy understands!" Genma yelled, and made a grab for his son, "Come along, boy, we'll - geh!" Before his hand could touch the boy, Ranma's hand shot up, and grabbed his wrist in an iron grip.

Both Genma and the girls yelped as the boy's nails grew and sharpened into long claws. Roshi acted immediately and swatted his hand with his staff, freeing Genma, and backing them away from the boy. Ranma clutched the throbbing limb to his chest, growling in the back of his throat. His lips were pulled back in a pained snarl, showing off four elongated canine teeth.

"Oh, no." Roshi breathed out.

"What's going on?!" Ryoga yelled as he barged into the room, "I heard shouting and..." He trailed off, spotting Genma hiding behind the girls, who were behind Roshi, all of their eyes riveted to Ranma.

And Ranma raised his head.

Akane barely recognized him. Gone was the kind, playful face she had come to know. It was replaced by something else. The whites of his eyes had gone completely blood-red, saved for the irises that now glowed a bright blue. Along his cheeks were a set of a violet markings that resembled fangs curving up beneath his eyes.

And those vicious eyes were now glaring right at his father, "Don't," he growled again, "Don't you _ever _speak to her like that again!"

He suddenly launched himself toward them. Ryoga darted forward and blocked his path as his claws raked into his chest.

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

Chinese translations in order of appearance.

"Good morning, Great Grandfather."

"No."

"Is my Japanese really that bad?"

Well, the cat's just clawed it's way out of the bag, and it's not happy. Please review.


	7. The Three Fiancés Arc - 7

**The Three Fiances Arc**

**7**

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

Roshi acted as quick as he could when he saw Ryoga go down, and appeared behind the feral boy-turned-demon, delivering a devastating chop to the back of his neck. Ranma hissed and his the floor in an instant, his features returning to normal after a second.

"Akane, go get your father," Roshi barked, "And tell him to bring the medical kit. Xi'an Pu, you take Ranma back to his bed, and make sure he stays there." He said to his great-granddaughter. He then turned his glare upon a stunned, and frightened Genma, "And you. You're going to help me move Ryoga to his room, and there will never be another argument that passes through your mind."

Wordlessly, Genma nodded, and knelt to pick the injured boy up, grasping him by his shoulders while Roshi took his legs. Meanwhile, Xi'an Pu hoisted the unconscious Ranma over her shoulder, and carefully carried him back to his bed as Akane rushed to find her father.

Several minutes later found the Tendo family gathered around Ryoga as Roshi worked on his wounds. The four slash marks across his chest were deep, but hadn't penetrated his ribs, luckily enough. Roshi was able to stop the bleeding relatively easy with gauze and wrapped him tightly in bandages before letting the boy rest.

Satisfied with his work, the elder turned to the two patriarchs, "I'll speak with you two in the living room." He said before turning to Kasumi and Nabiki, "Kasumi, my dear, I know it's late, but Ryoga's lost a good amount of blood, and will need a lot of iron and protein to - "

"Not another word, Grandfather, I'll have it ready in a half hour at best." Kasumi said, and bustled out of the room.

Roshi chuckled, "Nabiki, would you mind keeping an eye on him for me? Make sure he doesn't start bleeding again?"

Nabiki nodded slowly. "I can do that."

"Thank you, child," he said as the girl pulled a chair up next to Ryoga's bed, "Akane, why don't you go help Xi'an Pu? Take some rubbing alcohol with you. Ranma's senses are probably through the roof right now, and the scent of Ryoga's blood on his hands might not be very welcome to smell when he wakes up."

"Sure," and with that Akane left the room as well.

Roshi sighed, "Come you two. We need to talk, you and I especially, Genma." He said, gesturing to the two men to proceed him out of the room with his staff.

Once the three of them were gone, however, Nabiki looked down at the weakened Ryoga. "You gonna be alright?"

Ryoga looked at her, and smirked, "I've had worse."

Nabiki smirked right back at him, "Now why do I not believe that?" She asked, "Still, though, thank you...for what you did."

Ryoga shook his head, "Ranma'd never forgive himself if he hurt her." He sighed, "Besides I should've thought that the old man would try to avoid me and get to him. It's my fault that - "

Nabki was having none of that. She reached over and covered his mouth with her hand before leaning over and planting a soft kiss against his cheek. Ryoga was too stunned to say anything after that and simply stared at the middle Tendo sister. So much so that Nabiki, Furinkan's Ice Queen, and local Mercenary Girl, had to fight down a blush that threatened to spread across her cheeks. "I'm only going to say this once, Ryoga, so listen up," she said, "None of what happened was your fault, it was all of Ranma's father's doing, not yours. He came in, threatened him, and even dishonored Akane to a degree, and Ranma acted in the only way that he was able to defend her, even if it meant turning into...whatever he was. As far as I'm concerned, both of you are blameless. You both protected my little sister." Her eyes softened in the slightest of ways, "And I'll never be able to thank you enough for that."

"Now rest." She said, "Kasumi should have some food ready for you soon."

* * *

**らんま½**

* * *

"I warned you, didn't I?" Roshi demanded, looking down at the Saotome patriarch, "But you just wouldn't listen. Not only did you inflict this curse on your own son, but you've possibly made it worse. Not once in my long life have I seen such a possession as that. The _demonic energy_ inside of Ranma had nearly merged perfectly with his Ki, and transformed in him into a half-demon. It's lucky that it hadn't fully taken hold of him, else I may have had to injure him further to stop from killing you."

Genma was nervous before the old Master, but unrepentant, "The boy needs to conquer his fears, and to do that he must face them!"

"I agree to an _extent_," Roshi snapped, "but when doing so puts his life, and the lives of those around him in danger, _no_ method is worth doing what you wanted to do!"

"He is _not_ your son!"

"At this moment he's not _yours_, either," Roshi growled, "You saw what happened in there, or are you so blinded by the fact that he used to depend on you for everything that you think you can control him?" Genma clamped his mouth shut, and growled, "I see that I was right. You _do _think that you can control him. I've yet to meet a man as foolish as you. All that has happened to Ranma is because of you, without a doubt, some of it was good, but much of it was bad, and could even be considered as _evil_ in the eyes of many. Do you care so little for your own son that his sanity means _nothing_ to you?"

Soun chose to interject, "You're saying he's of unsound mind, Master?"

"Indeed," Roshi nodded sadly, "I've explained this to Ranma and Akane, of course, but as things stand, Ranma won't remain human much longer if I don't find a method to seal, if not remove the energy inside him causing this change. Certainly, it makes him more powerful than an ordinary human, but the Demon side is unpredictable. He felt Genma was a threat to Akane, his mate if you will, and any animal will instinctive act to protect their mate, violently if necessary, which is exactly what he did. Had Ryoga no intervened, I've no doubt that he would have torn his father apart."

Soun looked at his old training partner for a moment in sheer disappointment, but sighed a moment later as the man seemed not to care. "Master Roshi, the plan that Genma and I had was to join our two schools into one through our children's marriage," he said which gained mixed reactions from the two men, Roshi looking interested, and Genma looking betrayed, "In the end Genma and I would be able to leave the Tendo dojo in Ranma's capable hands so that he could teach a new generation of martial artists, and produce an heir to the line, and we would spend our time watching over them and help them if the need arose."

Roshi snorted, "I believe _you_ would help, Soun, but I believe Genma here was simply looking forward to a life of ease at his Ranma and Akane's expense." He said, looking at the man as he ground his teeth audibly, "Tell me I'm wrong, and I can almost prove I'm right. The way you act at times? You belittle Akane because she is a _female_ martial artist, you mistreat your son, and even seem to take _pride_ in that. Soun I cannot see raising a finger against his children, even to discipline them. You, however, nearly did so to Akane because she questioned your authority over Ranma, and disregarded all that I warned you about, causing the injuries Ryoga sustained in _your _defense."

Genma would have tried to defend himself, but a strong grip on his shoulder stopped him, and he turned to face his former training partner, who looked ready to murder him for once. "_You_ raised a hand against _my_ daughter?"

"She was being disrespectful." Genma huffed as nonplussed as always.

"Ha!" Roshi barked out a laugh, "No, she was being smart, and caring for the one that will undoubtedly become her husband because you wanted to cause him harm rather than letting rest as he desperately needed! Had Ranma not lost his grip, he would have shattered your bones if that bruise on your arm isn't proof enough, than the next time he goes mad, then you can deal with him yourself!"

"And as long as you are under _my_ roof, Saotome, you will never, _ever_ raise a _hand_ or your _voice_ to any of my children ever again, do you understand!?" Soun shouted down his friend's attempt at a response at once as he tried to defend his actions, "I will no doubt honor the promise we have made between our families, but should you disrespect my house, or family like that again, you will no longer be an honored guest, but cast out. Ranma will stay, as will Master Roshi as he has been kind, and offered us the Turtle and Krane School's teachings, but all you have brought upon us, even yourself is dishonor!"

"You would cast me out?!" Genma blustered.

"If it means that I will protect the children, then _yes_, I will do so, and gladly!" Soun roared and Roshi was surprised that the man manifested a weak battle aura around him as the Tendo patriarch stared the fat martial artist down.

"Fine then!" Genma rose, "The boy and I will - !"

"Ranma _stays_, Genma Saotome," Roshi intoned in a voice that bared any arguments. "And so help me, I will fight you for him. He is that important to me. He has such untapped potential that if he stayed with you and gained your mindset, then he would be ruined."

Genma glared at the man, "You will not steal my son from me!"

"_I_ don't have to," Roshi said with a chuckle, "The boy obviously no longer trusts you, nor does he even see you as a parental figure if his bloodlust was anything to go on. He wanted you dead, Genma, think about that." He chuckled as the man paled a bit, "You've seen what the demon inside of him can do, and now it has a consciousness of its own, and is influencing Ranma directly. He may lose his control again, and then you would not be able to stop him from ending you."

Soun looked at his former comrade, "You must _choose_, Saotome." He said, "You are, and always will be my brother in the Arts, but this is far more important than our current agreement. If you wish to remain my guest, you _will_ swear to leave our children in Master Roshi's care. Think on it, my friend, he is a _legend_, even more so than our old master. Who better to bring us honor?"

"I will not allow the boy to disobey me." Genma growled.

"Then you leave tonight, and never return," Soun crossed his arms, looking him dead in the eyes, "And Ranma will remain with me and Akane."

Genma scowled, "If the boy stays, then so do I!"

"You _cannot_ and _will not_ have it your way!" Soun roared, "Not this time! Never again if I must! You raised a hand to my own flesh and blood, and nearly caused her injury because of your folly! And that's not even mentioning the damage you've done to _your_ _own_ _child_! Is this what I can expect from you when they wed? Will you abuse Akane as well?"

Roshi thought that Genma was a smarter man, but apparently he gave the man too much credit because Genma just crossed his arms in a petulant manner, "If she does not learn to respect my authority over her then - "

"GET OUT!" Soun had lost all patience with his former friend, "Leave this place! Go back to the mountains!" Roshi nearly laughed as a surprised Genma was manhandled out of the house and tossed out onto his fat rear end before the door slammed shut. Soun then came back into the living room and sat down across from the elder, running his hands through his hair tiredly. "Forgive me, Master. I showed a rather unpleasant side of myself."

Roshi shook his head with a chuckle, "I don't believe so, my boy." He said, treating the much younger man with a newfound respect, "If you didn't do something about him, then I would have, and it wouldn't have been pleasant."

"I see," the man sighed, "What do we do about the boy?"

Roshi thought for a moment, "There is a method that I could try, but it's rather dangerous. You've heard of alchemy, haven't you?"

"I have."

"Right then, you should also know that it was sometimes used to create lifeforms such as chimeras, and homunculi." Roshi said, "I've dabbled in it a few times, and found the methods useful to some degree. While some of the transmutations are dangerous, I believe I could use one to draw the demonic energy out of Ranma, and give it a form of its own. Simply put, I'd be creating a Nekomanta."

"Alchemy is dangerous, but if there are no other options..." Soun began, hoping the man had other ideas.

"It's not my only idea," Roshi said, "We could contact an old friend of mine, though she's a bit more reclusive than I am, and have her perform another ritual that would produce the same results."

"Would she be willing to aid us?" Soun asked hopefully.

"She would," Roshi nodded, "And as it happens, she owes me a favor. I take it you'd rather ask her for aid rather than risk an alchemical rebound?"

"I would, as I have heard too many stories and legends about how dangerous such a thing can be." Soun said, "And I believe the children have been through enough danger as of late."

"Agreed," Roshi sighed, "Unfortunately, this will cut the training time here short, since I think it's safer back in Nerima for the time being. We'll go in the morning, after the children have recovered."

* * *

**らんま½**

* * *

Akane and Xi'an Pu were careful not to wake Ranma as the cleaned his hands of blood and tried to keep him comfortable. Akane, though wary of the Amazon, was glad to have her company at the moment. "Do you think he'll be alright?" She found herself asking.

Xi'an Pu shrugged, "Ranma too-too strong, this true, but Shampoo never see something like this happen before." She said as she dabbed his face with a damp cloth. "Great grandmother say things like this used to happen all time, but now not so much. Ranma no look like Ranma anymore when change."

Akane silently agreed.

Certainly, she hadn't trusted Ranma at all when she first met him, but he had proven that he was a better man than most if not all of the ones she knew from school, and perhaps even better than Tofu, but all of that changed when she saw the animalistic look on his face when he changed.

Xi'an Pu looked at her when she didn't respond, and frowned, "Angry..._Akane_ no want Ranma because of curse?"

"What do you mean '_want_'?" Akane asked.

Xi'an Pu gestured to herself, "No know right words in Japanese," she admitted sheepishly, "Shampoo...want Ranma...as man. Yes, that it." She nodded, "Shampoo want Ranma as man like man want woman. _Husband_ I think word is."

Akane looked shocked, and stood up, looking outraged, "But he's engaged to me!"

"Shampoo know this," the Amazon nodded, "In village, when two women want same man, women will fight, or share." She looked at Akane, and the girl felt like she was being looked at by a hungry wolf. "Shampoo no want fight Akane. Like too-too much."

"You're kidding!?"

"Shampoo no kid," the violet haired girl said with a shake of her head, "This happen much in village. Like big family. No one want fight family over good man when sharing too-too much fun."

Akane shook her head, "I'm not hearing this!" She almost shouted, "There's no way I'm sharing Ranma, he's mi-Eep!" She clamped her mouth shut as she realized what she was about to say. [_Oh, God, I almost told her he was mine!_]

Xi'an Pu blinked in confusion, and began fiddling with her hair. Twirling a few strands around her finger she gave Akane a look that made even the cutest of puppies look inferior, "Akane no think Shampoo pretty enough?"

"That's not the issue here!" Akane squeaked, having thought the girl was attractive from the get-go, which made her uneasy, "It's common knowledge that polygamy is frowned upon nowadays, and you're saying you want to enter into such a marriage?"

"Is not too-too strange to Amazons." Xi'an Pu shrugged. "Ranma, he good man, he strong man. Give strong children, and bring many skills to tribe." She giggled then, "In village would not be so strange if Ranma have as many as five women."

"What kind'a village do you live in?!" Akane demanded.

Xi'an Pu went into a lengthy, if broken explanation.

Her village was primarily a matriarchal society, which meant that women did all of the governing, and such. Very few warriors were males since it was rare for men, Amazonian or otherwise, to defeat the women of the tribe, and were seen as a means to produce the next generation of Amazon warriors. That wasn't to say that there was no love between the men and women of the tribe. Far from it. One simply had to prove their worth, on both ends, that they were worthy of the other's affections. Sometimes that resulted in multiple partners vying for attention, which also resulted in what Xi'an Pu called sharing. Certainly, if two women wanted the same man, and the two could come to an agreement, then a shared relationship could be formed. But all three parties did have to agree. If the man disagreed to such a relationship, then there would would have to be a fight.

To Akane, it sounded like the kind of place she would fit right in before she had met the aquatransexual teen. At least then she wouldn't have to deal with a horde of horny teenage boys coming after her. Or deal with arranged marriages.

Unfortunately, she had definitely come to care for Ranma, and there was no way she could deny it, not even to herself. Not after their first kiss, or even before then. Ranma most certainly cared for her, of that, she had no doubt. And he seemed to respect her far more than most boys, her father included, did. She had gotten lucky, and there was no way that she was willing to lose that.

"Akane still no like Shampoo?" Xi'an Pu asked whilst giving her a cute pout. "Too-too easy for the both of us if share Ranma. That way we no fight."

"Why do you even want to share him?" Akane demanded, "You've only just barely met him, and now you're telling me you want to marry him?"

Xi'an Pu saw her point and was quick to explain how the two of them had met, and the ensuing battle that soon followed. Her explanation of the Kiss of Death law was something of a surprise to the girl, but after hearing of the Amazon culture, she found that she understood it to be a matter of not only personal but tribal pride for the girl. At the time, Ranma had appeared as an female warrior outsider, humiliated the Village Champion, easily Xi'an Pu admitted grudgingly, in front of the entire village population. The Kiss of Death had been the only way for her to save face with her people.

There were several different ways to end the little dispute, one of which being that should she fail to kill the outsider, she could be invited back to the tribe by Xi'an Pu as a new sister. Another was that Xi'an Pu accepted her fate to be punished and retrained as a warrior. To Xi'an Pu, this was utterly unacceptable. It would mean admitting defeat, and admitting to her continued failure.

Taking Ranma back as a new member of the tribe was slightly out of the question now, since the young Amazon had found out that she/he was afflicted with a curse from Jusenkyo. Finding out that Ranma was originally, and primarily male was a hard blow for her. She had already found it difficult to compete her task for several reasons, the first and foremost being that she had taken a shine to the fiery red-head, and was considering offering her kinship. Now that she knew that she was a he, well that changed things greatly. But that did nothing to solve the problem of Akane.

"Now Akane understand?" Xi'an Pu asked, feeling hopeful.

Akane remained quiet for a moment, but sighed, "It's not so simple for me."

She explained her own situation.

Hearing that Ranma was honor-bound to marry into the Tendo family gave the Amazon some pause, but it was understandable, and did nothing to stand in her way of sharing him. Of course, when Akane explained why she valued Ranma so much more over the many young men she already knew, Xi'an Pu was downright outraged at how the males of Furinkan treated Akane. It also gave her a reason why she did not like the idea she wanted Ranma to herself. Akane explained that she was still afraid of men, even though Ranma was proving different, but was terrified that Ranma would at some point prove to be no different.

Xi'an Pu had to think now.

For a time she continued dabbing the boy's face with the cloth. "Shampoo no think Ranma ever become like that," she said smiling down at the sleeping boy, "Not know him so well like Akane, but Shampoo know that Ranma be good person." She then looked at Akane, "Many times when we fight, girl Ranma have plenty of time she could kill Shampoo, but not do. She want fighting to stop. Be Shampoo's friend."

"It's the same with me," Akane put in, "When we talked about our engagement, he asked if we could be friends first."

"Shampoo no think Ranma have many friends," the Amazon said, "Is reason he...what is word?"

"_Treasure's_ a good word for it," Akane said while smiling at her, "He'd rather die than hurt someone he considers a friend."

"Treasure...that mean jewels and gold, yes?" Xi'an Pu asked, gaining a nod, "Much value these things, and Akane say Ranma sees us like that?"

"It can mean other things," Akane admitted, "It can mean something that's really important, like family, or memories. That sort of thing."

"Shampoo understands," she said, "Still, Ranma not ever be like Akane fear."

"And what about what happened just now?" She asked, "I don't blame him for that at all, but what if he's not the same anymore?"

Xi'an Pu giggled, "Then Shampoo taken Ranma off Akane's hands!"

"No you won't!" Akane blustered.

"Then we share?"

"NO!"

* * *

**らんま½**

* * *

Ranma awoke the next morning easily enough, his head, however, was throbbing. He tried to sit up, but found himself held down by an unfamiliar weight that had nothing to do with any sort of training weights he'd used in the past. He opened his eyes and was more than surprised to find that the weights holding him down weren't weights at all but a pair of bodies.

Across his chest lay Xi'an Pu snoozing away with a dopey little smile on her face while across his knees was Akane, a line of drool running from her mouth. He lay back, unwilling to wake them for multiple reasons. Fear being the biggest reason. Akane's temper was one thing, but coupled with Xi'an Pu's? That was something that he didn't care to think about.

Those thoughts went out the window, however, when his door came open, and Master Roshi walked in. "Hehe, what an enviable position, eh, Sonny?"

"Only if they don't wake up," Ranma said, then frowned, "What...what did I do?"

Roshi carefully sat on the edge of the bed so he wouldn't wake the two girls. "Your demon took over for a little while when Genma tried to take you out of here." He said, making Ranma frown, "You attacked him, and Ryoga stepped in. He was hurt, but not badly." At this, Ranma looked devastated. "Before you start wallowing in pity, you should understand that none of what happened last night was your fault. Choices were made, and the results are that Genma has been removed from the Tendo house for the time being, and that Ryoga will just need a few days to recover from is wounds."

"Pops is gone?" Ranma asked.

"He is," Roshi sighed, "I'm sorry if this upsets you, my boy, but it had to be done, by me, or Soun. He openly threatened the safety of not only you, but the girls as well. Soun couldn't abide by that. So Genma must do something thinking if he wants to return."

"He won't," Ranma sighed, "Pop is a swindler, but he always knows when to cut his losses. If he lost, then that was that. He wouldn't come back unless he had help."

Roshi sighed, "Then I'm truly sorry."

Ranma looked away and up at the ceiling, "He's all I have as far as I know of my family," he admitted, "But...I can't trust him anymore can I?"

"It's a sad day when a child has to ask if they can trust their parent." Roshi said, "But the answer, I'm afraid, is no, you can't trust him." He saw a look of understanding on the boy's face, "But he may yet learn his lesson. He doesn't strike me as a man to totally give up on something he wants, and you happen to be something that helps him get what he wants."

Ranma shook his head, "I think that's all I ever was to him." He said, "He's traded me for more things than I can count that he could've gotten with honest work, but in the end he either used me, or stole it. He even taught me to pickpocket at a young age so I could help him do it."

"Useful skill at times," Roshi reasoned. "Though I hope you'll put that life behind you in place of the new one right in front of you."

"You mean with the Tendos?"

"And Xi'an Pu," Roshi told him, "She's gotten quite fond of you these last few days."

Ranma shook his head, "What kind'a future could I have with her when I'm already promised to Akane?"

"It's not common, Ranma, but there are a few families in Japan that do practice polygamy, mostly due to the blood being thin, or dying out. Such as your case." Now he looked confused, so Roshi explained, "Firstly, you are the only male heir to the Saotome line, a dying clan of martial artists. Also you are an heir to my school's teachings, which means you're doubly important, as is Ryoga considering he is official a Krane School student."

"I barely know how to deal with one girl, let alone two." Ranma protested weakly.

The old Master couldn't hold back the laugh that came from the boy's protest, "Well, I can tell you that honesty is always best, but you need to watch how to express it." He said, "Now as to what kind of future you could have? Well, Xi'an Pu is my great granddaughter."

"_Granddaughter_?!"

"That's right," Roshi chuckled whilst smiling down at the Amazonian beauty, "I met her great grandmother, Khu Long, around a hundred years ago just after I had restored my youth from the fountain again, so I looked to be in my twenties. She came upon me by chance after I had bathed in the cursed spring I told you about, and challenged me. I knew about the many of the Amazon's customs, one of which was a law called the Kiss of Marriage," he laughed again when Ranma sat up, a look of shock on his face, "When the battle was over, and I stood as the victor, I told her I knew about it, and offered to simply disappear, but she was a proud, and traditional woman at that time, so she kissed me full on the mouth, which sees us as married in the eyes of her people." He smiled as the memories of his time with Juketsuzoku, "I spent twenty long, wonderful years with that village. And I can't bring myself to regret it. I saw my daughter be born, and married to a fine man, and I saw my granddaughter, Xi'an Pu's mother, take her first steps before I left again."

Ranma looked at him, "_Why_ would you leave?"

"My kind usually attract trouble, son, and I'm not speaking of the martial arts." He said, "You see, I knew the locations of many springs that formed the Fountain of Youth. They all came from a single reservoir that centered itself in China, which is, unknown to them, under the same village that Xi'an Pu hails from. Underneath their valley is the fabled _Shangri-La_. And I knew of it. So does Khu Long, now, so those seeking it, would also seek out myself, and I'd rather not bring trouble to my loved ones. So I left and returned to my little island."

"But we're getting off topic," Roshi chuckled, "Xi'an Pu's probably already told of the punishment that awaits her when she returns to plead her case?"

"They'll throw her into a cursed spring." Ranma growled, "But it's not fair! She had no idea that I was a guy! And-and I wasn't the nicest guy back then. I was almost as bad as _Pops_!"

"No, not that bad, but I see your point," Roshi chuckled, "Still, you can legally take both of these girls as wives with the right papers."

Ranma blushed and decided to change the subject, "What about...what happened to me? I don't wanna - "

"I've already thought of a method." The man said, "After we leave here, I'll be contacting an old friend of mine to see if she can help you with your problem." He smiled and got up, "In the meantime, you should try to remain calm, and focus on your physical training. Once we get back home, I can safely train all of you."

* * *

**らんま½**

* * *

A phone rang, disrupting the peaceful little scene around a log cabin situated in the middle of a vast forest. It was picked up rather quickly by a slim and dainty hand which held it up to a pointed, elf-like ear shrouded in light blue hair. "Fifty years, and now you decide to call me, Roshi?" The woman spoke into the receiver.

"_Yes, yes, I know, my dear, but I know you like your privacy,_" Roshi's voice said from the other end, "_And I'm afraid it's not a social call, either. I need your help._"

The woman frowned, "You? Asking me for help? I thought you could handle most anything these days?"

"_Normally I do, but this is rather sensitive,_" he said, "_You see, I've taken on some new students and - _"

"That's wonderful!" The woman said happily, a blue-furred tail swishing back and forth, "I had hoped you'd come away from that little rock of an island of yours."

"_Hey, now, don't knock my island,_" the man laughed good naturedly, "_Actually, the problem I'm having concerns one of my students. He was put through Nekoken training._"

The woman's visage visibly darkened, "Was he now?" Her voice was low and cold, "How bad off is he?"

"_He's turning into a half-breed._" Roshi sighed, "_I've done what I can, but it's prove to not be enough. But he's too promising to lose like this. So please, I need your skills._"

The woman smiled into the receiver, "You know you can always count on me, Roshi," she sighed, "If you're still in possession of the Tessaiga, then I suggest letting the boy hold onto it. If I recall, the sheath could produce a barrier, and the blade itself could absorb such energies such as you're describing."

"_I'd already given it to him just before I called you up,"_ Roshi said, "_I also gave the Tensaiga to one of the other students I'm training. Another has the Crimson Demon Fan._"

"You my dear friend have been busy," she laughed, "Where do I meet you?"

"_Japan, Nerima ward, house of Tendo._" Roshi said, "_Do you need any other directions?_"

"I have my dousing crystals to aid me if needed." She said, "I'll see you soon, old friend." She placed the phone back into its cradle, and sighed. "Well, I suppose if that old recluse of a martial artist can move out into the world, then so can I."

* * *

**らんま½**

* * *

AN: Took me longer than expected to get this out because I wanted to decide what to do about Genma. Even in the anime he could be called abusive, as a father figure. I made the relationship between Akane and Shampoo a little friendly for a few reasons, mostly because she could use a female rival in martial arts that wasn't trying to kill/poison/kidnap her. Anyway, til next time. Happy and Ukyo are gonna be coming up soon, so look forward to that!

Review!


	8. The Three Fiancés Arc - 8

**The Three Fiancés Arc**

**8**

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

Come Monday morning, the middle and youngest Tendo sisters returned to school as if nothing had happened over the weekend. Both knew that this was a falsehood, of course. If Akane's worry for Ranma's current condition wasn't enough proof that something was wrong, then Nabiki's own would be. Though she didn't wear it on her sleeve the way her sister seemed to, Nabiki's coldness was far more chilling then her usual facade.

"Do you really think we should be going to school today?" Akane found herself asking, voicing her thoughts without thinking. Nabiki gave her a look that said "Are-You-Serious?" and the girl blushed lightly, "I mean, it's not like I'm _worried_ about Ranma and Ryoga, but - "

Nabiki swatted the girl on her butt with her book bag. "EEP!"

"Knock it off." Nabiki said, "Both Dad, and Grandpa Roshi said that we should go to school to take our minds off what happened. And we'll need to get Ranma's school assignments. And I am _not _carrying them around."

"But what if that creep that assaulted Kasumi comes back?" Akane asked.

"Grandpa chased him off once, and he can do it again." Nabiki said, looking at her sister as they neared the school, "Have a little faith in the man. You know what he's capable of, and a hell of a lot more than I do for that matter since you've seen him in action."

Akane frowned, "I know that, but he openly admitted that he's called someone _else_ for help to deal with Ranma's problem," she said, "I mean, how can I _not_ think about that since he's so powerful?"

Nabki took a deep, calming breath. [_I swear, if these two don't end up as some sappy old married couple I'll give out information and money shots for free!_] She thought in annoyance. "Look, li'l sis, everyone's got _something_ they're good at, and probably two or three things that they're _bad_ at. From the sound of things, Ranma's problems are on the side of things that Gramps is bad at, considering he's a _martial artist_, and all of things wrong with Ranma sound like they're _magic_ related."

Akane bit her lip, "I suppose I can understand that." She sighed when they neared the gate, and saw a horde of males at the front, obviously waiting for Ranma. Since his declaration that anyone that wanted Akane had to go through Ranma first, it had been easier on Akane personally since it took almost all of the heat off of her back when it came to the boys of Furinkan High.

"Ah, my beauteous Akane Tendo!"

But not all of it.

Tatewaki Kuno was still a constant thorn in hers and Ranma's side. She let out a sigh of, "Good morning, Upperclassmen Kuno."

The flamboyant kendoist sidled up to her with his usual offer of a blooming rose that somehow seemed to sparkle in the light. "I see that you have rid yourself of that odious Saotome. Might I do you the honor of having a quiet luncheon with you? Then we may discuss our future together."

"Pass."

"Ah, but a shy thing you are, aren't you?" Kuno went on dramatically, whilst Akane and Nabiki moved toward the school, leaving him behind for a moment. "Wait!" He jumped to catch up to them, "You need not fret about being seen one such as I for I have no qualms about being in your glowing presence."

Nabiki deadpanned at the teen, "Gee, Kuno, the way you said that would make _any_ girl without a _brain_ swoon." She said, her voice laden with sarcasm.

"Wouldn't it? I do practice daily." Kuno said, missing it completely.

Akane looked at her sister pleadingly, "Don't encourage him, Nabiki."

"Just because he can't catch a hint doesn't make it encouragement, Akane, it makes it something else _entirely_." Nabiki said sagely, "And for your information, Kuno-baby, she didn't rid herself of Ranma, he's simply staying at home today because a bad injury he got over the weekend we spent in the mountains."

"_WHAT_!?" Kuno grew as pale as paste, "Say it isn't so, my love!" He turned to Akane, "You spent a romantic weekend getaway in the mountains with that illiterate boor!?"

Akane finally took offence, "For your information, _Ranma_ can read just _fine_!" She snapped, her anger making the older teen take a step back, "And I don't see how it's any of _your_ business what _I _do with my time, or _who_ I spend it with! Where do you get off sticking your nose where it doesn't belong?!"

"I only meant that that beast may have chosen to attack you, my dear Akane Tendo." Kuno said without a hint of remorse, "That man is obviously a wild animal on the inside, though he hides it well."

Nabiki snickered, "Kuno-baby, you have no idea."

"Nabiki!" Akane hushed her, but it was too late as Kuno was at her side in a moment.

"And what, pray tell, does that mean, Mercenary?"

Nabiki held out her hand and rubbed her fingers together, "That'll cost you five million yen, Loverboy." She grinned at the ludicrous price she had just given him, before she fell a stack of bills fall into her palm. "Eh?"

"Sold. Not tell me what you meant." Kuno demanded.

Akane shook her head pleadingly, while Nakbiki looked at the huge amount of money and gave her little sister an apologetic look, "Well, you see, Kuno, Akane and Ranma - "

"_Nabiki_!" Akane realized what she was going to say and turned beet red.

" - kissed all hot and heavy last weekend." Nabiki finished, taking slight pleasure in seeing the look of disgust on Kuno's face before making a gesture of apology toward Akane. "Sorry, Sis!"

"I want half of _that_," Akane growled at her, pointing to the wad of bills in her hand.

"_Outrageous_!" Kuno roared, "How dare that lowly dog lay his foul face upon Akane's luscious _virgin_ _lips_!"

Akane ground her teeth, "On second thought, I want it all, _now_, Nabiki!"

Nabiki gave her sister a puppy-eyed look, "Now, now, Sis, I know - Eep!" Akane cracked her knuckles menacingly, "R-Right, here you go!" Akane snatched the cash out of her hands. "Sorry again."

Akane paid her no more attention as she marched herself into the school, her face still flaming red as Kuno continued to roar his highly inappropriately sounding accusations.

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

Ranma was actually happy to be back in the city. Now he knew what to expect instead of all the surprises he had had thrown at him during the trip to the mountains, which didn't even sound right in his own mind. He had lived in the mountains for most of his life, yet now he was feeling...safer in the city within the confines of the Tendo Dojo.

Normally it would have been the exact opposite. In the mountains, and the forests, he could run, jump and go where he please. The only rules that mattered were those of survival. In the city, there were laws to follow. Places he couldn't go without someone saying something about it. Or things he had to worry about breaking if he wasn't careful

[_So why do I feel more at peace here_?] Ranma wondered as he sat in meditation in the training hall while Roshi and Ryoga sparred behind him. Roshi had continued their combined training as soon as they returned, even though he had asked Akane to return to school to keep her grades up, while Ranma remained behind for his own safety and that of the other students. With his Demonic side active, there was no telling when he might have been pushed too far, or how quickly it could happen.

As the boy was thinking, Roshi caught a kick aimed at his head by Ryoga, "Alright, Ryoga, that's enough for now." He said much to the boy's relief, and released him, "Go wash up for lunch. I'll start Ranma up for a while, and send him to eat once we're done."

"Yes, Master," Ryoga bowed, the sword, Tessaiga, shifting on his back where it was now a constant companion. The boy left the dojo in a bit of a hurry.

"And stay on the patio!" Ryoshi hollered at him, "You don't want to get lost like you did this morning!"

Ryoga tripped. "Yes, Sir." He bemoaned.

Roshi chuckled, "I'll have to do something about that boy's sense of direction." He turned his attention to his other student, "Ranma, my boy, you're up!" He called, but the boy remained where he was, "Ranma?" He went over to him, and frowned when he saw the boy's face. He took his stick and lightly bonked him on the head.

"Ow! Hey!" Ranma yelped.

"Oh, come on, I didn't hit'cha that hard." Roshi chuckled as the boy rubbed his head. He took a seat next to him, "What's eating you, Ranma? And don't try to say it's nothing because I saw your face laced with worry lines while you were trying to meditate, and you were so caught up in that you didn't hear me calling for your training to start."

Ranma frowned, "I'm sorry...I guess I've just got a lot on my mind since coming back to the city."

"I would imagine," the old man chuckled, "Is the air not agreeing with you anymore now that you've been back in the mountains?"

Ranma shook his head, "No, just the opposite." He said, "It feels like I'm...I don't know, more comfortable here, now." He sighed, shaking his head against, "And that doesn't feel right!"

"You went through a lot in the forest, my boy, no one can fault you for wanting to be here in the city where you don't have to worry about giant flesh eating ogres," he said, reaching over to pat the boy on the shoulder, but to his surprise he shrugged away from it.

"Master, don't you get it!" He snapped, "That is the problem! I shouldn't feel this way! I should've been able to go through those ogres like there were paper, and yet I - "

Roshi bonked him on the head again, "None of that. That's your father talking."

"Still, though," Ranma mumbled, rubbing the bump on his head.

Roshi sighed, "Tell me something, Ranma. What are you feeling right now? In this exact moment?"

Ranma frowned and reached to his chest, clutching at his chest, "Honestly?" He gave the man a sideways glance, "My...my chest feels kind'a tight...and my stomach kind'a hurts...but I think that's because I might be hungry."

"Bet you've been feeling dizzy, too." Roshi muttered.

Ranma looked at him, shocked, "How did you - ?"

"Ranma," Roshi hushed the boy, "What you're feeling right now? It's _fear_. Plain and simple." The boy looked like he was ready to argue, but the man went on, "I know you want to deny it, but the simple fact of the matter is that you've been pushed your entire life to not feel such things as fear, or any emotions for that matter. All your father wanted from you was a powerful, and nigh unbeatable martial artist." He patted his back again, Ranma accepting the gesture this time, "You are indeed strong, Ranma, and would have been a prime student back when my school still had many fine students. But, as I learned when they all fell, no one is unbeatable. There's always going to be someone stronger at one point in time, whether they're an enemy, or someone you will someday train."

"And your fear is natural. If something bad happens to you, and you can't find a way to control the situation, it's only natural to become afraid of it." He said.

Ranma looked at him, "What if the something I'm most afraid of now is always looking back at me when I look in the mirror?" Ranma asked quietly, "I'm terrified of cats, but in the back of my mind, I know that I can get away from them so I run whenever I see one." He sighed, "I didn't even know I was afraid of small spaces until that ogre threw me down into that pit, but I could have easily avoided that if I'd been quicker. And my old man..." he palmed his face, not wanting to openly admit his underlying fear of the man that had raised him, "I could beat him up and run away from him, too, if I wanted to."

Roshi understood, now, and smiled, "But you can't beat yourself up, nor can you really run from yourself," he nodded as the boy sighed, "I had a student like that once. He was the son of one of my other students. He was a gentle soul that didn't really like to hurt others at all, yet he kept up with his martial training under his father and myself. But the boy had a massive amount of Ki in his body, even more than his father at the time."

Ranma frowned, "So what was the problem?"

"It scared him," he said, "He had enough power in him to destroy a continent, and then some if he wasn't careful. So he repressed it, and never fought to his full potential." He smiled, "But it leaked through every now and again. You see, the kid had one hell of a temper, and like most Ki users, his Ki was more powerful the more passionate and emotional he was, but when he was angry, and I mean well and truly furious, he was a warrior to behold."

Ranma looked at him in interest, "Did he ever get over it?"

"He did, but it cost him the life of a dear friend, another gentle soul like himself who preferred the company of animals to people," Roshi sighed, "He watched him die right in front of him whilst he was telling the poor boy not to be afraid of his own power, that it was his to use, and his alone to control." Roshi sat back with a smile, "I saw something truly special that day. He let loose all of his fury upon his foe, and completely obliterated him with his strongest Ki blast, one of my techniques, too, ehehe."

Ranma smiled, but it was a sad smile, "Yeah, but I bet he didn't have a murderous voice in his head, did he?"

"Can't say that he did," Roshi said, "but it went down hill for him as a warrior from there. He was eleven when this happened to him, but as he grew older, you could say that he went to seed." He smiled, "He went to school like a normal boy, graduated high school, fell in love with and married his high school sweetheart." He sighed, "But he abandoned his training, and eventually, he needed his power again, but he just wasn't strong enough to pull out a win."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ranma said.

Roshi shook his head, "Don't be, Son, it happens to all of us at one point or another unless you're like me and has a way to the Fountain of Youth!" He laughed. "Now, we've talked enough. What say we get to sparring?"

Ranma smiled and nodded as the Master and student got up and moved back into the dojo. Ranma dropped into his Fist of the Wolf Fang stance as Roshi held his staff in a defensive stance, "Hold nothing back, Ranma. I want to see you at your best!"

"You want it, then you got it!" Ranma grinned. The young martial artist was on the move at once, a blur of motion the eyes of many as he clashed with the old Master. The motions of his technique flowed flawlessly as small blasts of Ki erupted from the contact between his fists and Roshi's staff.

Roshi grinned as he pushed the boy back, "Better! Much better!" He laughed, "But still not fast enough!" He hurtled forward with blinding speeds, barely giving Ranma enough time to block the rounded end of his staff from crashing into his ribs. The sheer force of the impact made his hands go numb as he backpedaled from the assault.

Bar getting back into his proper stance, he threw caution to the wind and started using his legs, knowing the speed of his kicks to be superior to his fists. He launched a flurry of kicks at the Master, each one being blocked by his open palm. But it was just enough to start pushing the man back and regain his momentum in the spar.

Roshi smiled, [_He's gaining the speed he needs to complete the technique._]

Ranma's fists came back into play as his clawed hands slashed and cut against Roshi's staff. Finally -

"_Wolf Fang Howling Wind_!"

\- Ranma's fists crossed in an x-pattern against the Master, and blasted him back with a large amount of Ki. Roshi braced himself against the attack as it scored and cracked his staff.

Ranma fell back, sweat pouring from his face as the technique took its toll on him, and hit his knees. "I...I'm...out of...sh-shape!"

Roshi chuckled while inspected his staff, "Not so, my boy," he smiled at the boy, "As a matter of fact, these few restful days may have been just what you needed." He said as he went over and helped the boy back to his feet, "A week ago, you couldn't perform the full-powered Howling Wind technique." He reminded the boy, "But now your speed is just at the turning point. You'll only get faster at this point as you channel you Ki into your technique. It'll become as natural to you as breathing in time."

"That's the way of all training," Soun said as he and Ryoga stepped into the room, "Forgive the interruption, Master, but you've been sparring for a few hours. Akane will soon be home from school."

"Ah, seems we got carried away, didn't we?" Roshi chuckled as Ranma's stomach gave a loud rumble, "Better go have a snack, else you'll only be hungry again later."

Ranma nodded and left the dojo, bumping fists with Ryoga on the way out. Soun smiled at the gesture as he turned back to the Master, "How's he faring?"

"Better, but the problem is still there," he sighed, "The sooner my friend arrives, the better."

"Speaking of friends," Ryoga said, "I haven't seen Shampoo since we got back from the mountains."

Roshi chuckled heartily, "She's gone off to prepare a place for her great grandmother to stay for when she arrives," the elder said, "That'll be something. Khu Long is sure to put you boys through your paces." He smiled, "She should be back in time for dinner, so long as you don't mind another guest?"

"Think nothing of it," Soun smiled, "The girl is a welcomed guest. She did, after all, help the boys when those ogres attacked. Not to mention that she is your great grandchild."

"She still wants to fight with Ranma once more," Ryoga frowned. "Is that gonna be alright?"

Roshi just chuckled, "Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about Xi'an Pu." He said, "That girl knows what she's doing, and I rather think that she wouldn't mind losing fairly to Ranma."

Ryoga gave the man a look, [_You say that, but I smell some kind'a scheme going on here_.]

Roshi suddenly rounded on him and swiped at the Lost Boy with his staff, "You just thought I was scheming something, didn't ya?!"

"_Nooo-ooo_," Ryoga drolled out. "Why would I think that some crazy old martial arts master has a a scheme involving me and my friends?"

Roshi lifted his sunglasses, showing off a gleam in his eyes, "Crazy, eh? Just for that, I'll work you twice as hard after Akane gets home." He laughed, "Before supper, we'll work on individual techniques to give you three a boost in power."

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

Ranma was just coming into the kitchen as Akane came home, looking extremely grumpy, "Are you alright?" He asked, flitting right to her side, "Kuno didn't give you any trouble, did he?"

Akane was taking off her shoes while Ranma spoke and had to look up at him to answer, "Trouble doesn't even begin to describe it," she frowned up at him, promting the boy to look angry. "Nabiki let it be known that you an me spent a '_romantic weekend in the mountains_' to get '_hot and heavy_' as my sister put it." She huffed angrily, "And it didn't end there. Kuno was shouting embarrassing stuff about it all day, and my friends wouldn't shut up about it!"

Ranma, for the most part, understood what was said, but he didn't know the meaning of something, so naturally - "What does hot and heavy mean?" Ranma asked, prompting a fierce blush from the girl, "I mean we were up there to train, but all we did was get our butts kick by some weird guy and a bunch of ogres."

Akane's blush could have rivaled the hair of Ranma's female form, "Er, I'm not sure how to answer that one," Akane frowned, "It...kind'a has to do with us kissing. And a lot _more_." She said as Ranma began to blush himself, understanding what it meant now.

He stood up, waving his hands uselessly, "Bu-bu-but we didn't do anything like _that_!"

"I know, I was there, remember?" She found herself giggling as she stood up, "But you know Kuno. He had all the students in an uproar. Half of them were baying for a lynching. The other half wanted details." She blushed.

Ranma snorted, crossing his arms loosely, "If they knew what really happened then they'd want nothing to do with me," he sighed looking away from her, "I have half a mind to tell Kuno about - "

"Ranma," she stopped him with a touch of her hand against his cheek as she made him look at her, "I'm stronger now, thanks to you and Grandpa Roshi, so you don't have to worry about Kuno getting tired of his beatings and actually taking me seriously."

Ranma smiled shyly, [_Strange_.] He thought as Akane took her hand away, and moved passed him, [_The tightness in my chest and the pain in my stomach was still bothering me until_...] His cheek still felt warm as the girl went up to her room to change into her gi. [_I should ask Master Roshi about it._]

Nabiki came in shortly after he decided to speak with the elder, the girl looking haggard for once. [_Ugh, why did Kuno have to open his big mouth?_] She groaned internally, [_I've never had so many chances to make money off of information on Akane, but I can't risk making li'l sis any angrier with me than she already is!_]

Ryoga came in just as she was entering the kitchen, "Uh, are you okay, Nabiki?"

She shook her head, "Just tired after a long day," she said as she took a seat at the kitchen counter, reaching back to pound on her shoulders, "It feels like someone put a hundred kilo training vest on me." She sighed as she tried to relax, only to feel a pair of rough hands on her shoulders, "Hey!"

"Relax," Ryoga sighed, "I can at least do this for you since..." he trailed off as he began kneading her shoulders, "...since you looked after me."

Nabiki almost moaned as his hands worked out the kinks in her shoulders, "If you're talking about that kiss, Ryoga, you shouldn't expect anything from it." She sighed, refusing to lean into his heavenly touch, "I was just thanking you for saving my sister. That's all."

Ryoga nodded, having thought of that already. "Alright, but I still owe you this at least."

Nabiki frowned, "And then I'd owe you something back."

"No," Ryoga chuckled, "We'd be even."

"I don't do even," Nabiki sighed, "Either I owe you, or - _Ooohhh_, that's good!" She moaned, and immediately regretted it as she covered her mouth with both of her hands in embarrassment. Her face reddened as she heard a snort from behind her, even though he continued his massage. "You better forget _ever_ hearing that!"

Ryoga chuckled then, "I think I owe you one for that, now."

"For what?" Nabiki huffed whilst swatting his hands away and rising, "I didn't do anything for you to owe me, so just forget it!" With that she swept out of the room, leaving Ryoga smiling after her.

A chuckle startled him as Roshi came into the room, unseen by either teenager. "Trying to win her over, my boy?"

Ryoga shrugged, "No, I was just returning a favor." He said, frowning, "Besides, I don't have time for - "

"Ryoga, if you finish that sentence, then I'm afraid that I'll have to give you a few lumps on your head," Roshi cautioned him, "You take it from a man that's several hundred years old. There is time for everything. That includes love."

"_Love_?" Ryoga scoffed, "I'm not even sure I like her enough to date her!"

"But enough to do something nice for her without any ulterior motives." Roshi said smiling at the boy, "It may not seem like much, Ryoga, but small things can have great effect on a person's life. Take your old grudge against Ranma. To most, it would seem like a petty rivalry between two youngsters, but who could have known that you would eventually end up here under my tutelage?"

"Well, I never thought Ranma could act civilized toward someone." The boy joked, "When I knew him in middle school, he was nothing like he is now."

Roshi nodded, "We both know why he was the way he was," he sighed, "Now, let's get to training. Kasumi should getting ready to start supper, and we need to work with Akane before it gets too late."

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

Xi'an Pu returned right around the time the trio finished their training in a technique that Ryoga would come to rely on greatly. Muten Roshi had taught his three students the art of _Ki Sensing_. The art of finding someone just by sensing the energy in their bodies, however small of an amount there was.

They practiced in way that made it both fun, and embarrassing.

Fun because Roshi blindfolded the three of them, and tasked them with finding one another without making a sound. Surprisingly, Ryoga was able to pick it up right away. Unfortunately for him, when he reached out to tap Akane's shoulder, his aim was way off. Granted, Akane wouldn't stay mad at him considering he couldn't see where his hand was touching, but she wouldn't forgive him for the unnecessary experimental squeeze he gave her.

Ranma had fared a little better.

When Roshi had instructed him to find Akane, he had walked right to her. But his luck ran out when he startled her by placing his hands on her hips, and Akane had yelped in surprise before grabbing his offending arms and hurling him with shocking aim right in to the Koi pond.

Akane had apologized immediately as she took off her blindfold and helped the redhead out of the pond while Ryoga and Roshi laughed at the incident.

When Akane's turn had come up, she found it a little surprising. Her instructions; find Ranma while both he and Ryoga had their Ki flared up. There was a very distinct difference between the two boys. At the moment, Ryoga, who had unconsciously been using Ki in his fighting style, had a larger amount stored up than Ranma did, but that wasn't to say that Ranma's wasn't strong.

Compared side by side, she could clearly see that their individual Ki signatures were not just different in size, but different in color. Ryoga had a bloody red Ki that flickered and swayed like a fire. Ranma's seemed to flow out of him in wisps and small flickers of gold and blue. How she could tell the difference, she didn't know, but she unerringly found her way right to her betrothed.

Her hands landed on his chest, she could tell because her fingers touch the neck of his dogi, and his hands came up and lightly touched her upper arms. That was all fine...until -

"_Nihao_!"

The sudden flaring of Xi'an Pu's Ki, along with her shouted greeting spooked the pair apart.

Ryoga was laughing himself silly over the look on his former rival's face as Xi'an Pu latched onto him. What happened next confused the poor aquatransexual even more than before. Akane took off her blindfold and found the Chinese strumpet attached to her fiancé like a burr and immediately went on the offensive.

"Shampoo, stop clinging to Ranma like that!" Akane roared as the poor teenager tried to dislodge himself before a fight that he did not want to be in the middle of broke out.

Shampoo pouted, "Shampoo just say hello to Ranma, is okay, yes?"

Normally, that would have been find if she had just been saying "hello" like a normal person tended to. But the fact of the matter was that she was all but plastered against Ranma's chest with her (_to Akane at least_) overly large boobs pressed tightly against him. The whole experience was making the inexperienced, and highly hormonal teenage boy very aware that, between Akane and Xi'an Pu, there was a significant size gap.

"It would be if you weren't trying to molest him!"

Xi'an Pu's Japanese was not all that good, but she understood "molest" and took great offense to it. "Shampoo never do that!" The Amazon huffed, finally letting go of the boy, who scrambled out of harms way, and turned on the other girl, "Akane know better! Amazon tribe no allow such thing!"

"Pushing these in his face counts!" Akane jabbed her in her left breast, making her squeak.

"Akane no touch unless share!"

"I told you I'm not sharing!"

"Then no touch Ranma either!"

As the two bickered, Ranma slunk over to Roshi and whispered, "How do we stop this?"

Roshi laughed, "Ranma, if there's one thing I've learned in all my years, it's never throw water on a pair of hissing cats."

"_CATS_?!" Ranma yelped looking around frantically as Roshi and Ryoga sweatdropped at his antics.

Ryoga came to the rescue, "He means them, Ranma," he jerked his thumb toward the girls, who were now at the cheek-pulling stage of their argument, "Fights between girls like this are usually referred to as '_Cat Fights_' because of a lot of scratching and hissing."

"Oh...okay...so there's no cat?"

"No cats." Ryoga assured him, and turned him toward the kitchen, "Come, I can smell Kasumi cooking. Let's go grab a plate."

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

After dinner came the fight.

Ranma and Xi'an Pu stood across from each other, stances at the ready. Roshi, Akane, Ryoga and Soun sat off to the side while the two squared off. Ranma was not going to simply let the girl win She had already promised not to give him the Kiss of Death again in his male form, so there was no need to hold back. It would also be disrespectful to Xi'an Pu if he didn't fight at his full strength the way he knew she was going to.

She held no weapons that he could see, but that just meant that she could be hiding them for later in the fight instead of broadcasting what she would use aside from her bare hands.

"Alright," Roshi said, "This fight will be between Ranma Saotome of the Saotome style Anything Goes Martial Art, and Xi'an Pu of the Joketsuzoku. The winner will be determined by knock, surrender, or by my call should the fight become too intense for my liking, is that understood?"

"I got it, Gramps," Ranma nodded.

Xi'an Pu nodded as well, "Shampoo understand, _Zēngzǔfù_."

Roshi sighed, "Alright then, if both combatants are ready you may begin...NOW!"

Ranma shot forward in a blur of speed, showing off just how fast he was on the ground. But the blow he had intended to knock her out with was blocked rather easily by Xi'an Pu lowering her chest so that his fist struck her chest plate instead of her vulnerable stomach. She then grabbed his outstretched wrist and whipped around to hurl him in a shoulder throw.

Ranma went with the momentum of the throw and flipped himself around back onto his feet as he attempted to do the same thing to Xi'an Pu. The Amazon twisted in his grip and freed herself before he could initiate the throw, and swept her left leg beneath him, knocking from his feet. He didn't hit the floor, instead utilizing the Dancing Sky technique to ram his full weight behind his shoulders into her torso as she tried to flee.

She caught most of it on the breast plate, but the strength behind it had knocked the wind out of her, Ranma took his chance to follow up.

Xi'an Pu had never been on the receiving end of Ranma's Fist of the Wolf Fang technique, but soon she would never forget it. His hands formed into claws, he rushed her with blinding speeds and attacked.

It was over in a matter of seconds as she was thrown to the dojo floor, her chest plate shattered.

"Enough!" Roshi called out as Xi'an Pu tried to rise, "That's the match. Any further would lead to unnecessary injuries. Ranma takes the duel."

Akane breathed out a sigh of relief while Ryoga and Soun clapped at the display by the two martial artists. Ranma went to help Xi'an Pu back to her feet, hoping that she wouldn't be too upset over the loss, but he was surprised to see that she was smiling when he reached for her.

"Ranma too-too strong," she said as he helped her back to her feet. "Great grandfather teach you too-too well."

Ranma nodded in thanks, "You're not bad yourself, Shampoo, I - Hmph?!"

"HAH?!"

"OH WHAT THE HELL!?" Shouted Soun and Akane simultaneously. The reason? It had a great deal to do with the fact that after he had helped her up, Xi'an Pu had locked her arms around Ranma's neck and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Roshi was laughing himself sick at the sight of his great granddaughter making her claim on him, while Ryoga look highly amused.

"You floozy!" Akane roared jumping in between them with her Crimson Demon Fan blazing like a bonfire. "I told you, I'm not shar- Mph!?"

Now Ryoga and Roshi were outright cackling as Akane was given the same treatment as Ranma. Soun looked like he was ready to break.

Xi'an Pu, feeling a little catty, shoved her tongue into Akane's mouth for good measure before pulling back smiling like a cheshire cat. "Amazon law absolute." She told the two stunned teenagers, looking pleased with herself. "Amazon defeated by man, give Kiss of Marriage. He already have woman? Also give Kiss of Marriage."

* * *

**らんま****½**

* * *

AN: Well, Akane and Ranma now have a new fiance. :P

Review if you like this.


End file.
